La bête de Poudlard
by wen3sday
Summary: Voldemort ne pouvait laisser son œuvre inachevée, ainsi, à sa mort, il lança une malédiction sur Poudlard... Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année, mais elle comprend que tout ne se passera pas comme prévu quand une bête commence à attaquer les élèves. Accompagnée de son homologue préfet-en-chef Drago Malefoy, Hermione tente de sauver Poudlard et ses élèves.
1. Préfet-en-chef

_Bonjour !_

 _Ceci est ma deuxième fanfic postée sur ce site et ma toute première sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D_

 _Cette fic se déroule après la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai suivis certains éléments du livre mais j'ai pris quelques libertés sur d'autres, de toute façon, vous allez vous en rendre compte en poursuivant votre lecture x)_

 _Petit disclaimer : L'univers de cette fiction ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 _L'image de couverture est tirée d'internet, j'ignore qui en est l'auteur =/_

 _Bonne le lecture !_

* * *

La guerre avait laissé des traces partout, rien n'y avait échappé, ni les Hommes ni même le superbe Poudlard que tous croyaient indestructible. Rien qu'à voir sa chère école dans un tel état, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. La tour Nord était effondrée, tout comme une partie de l'enceinte, seule l'entrée avait été reconstruite avant la réouverture de l'école. On s'activait encore pour redonner au somptueux collège sa beauté d'antan.

Poudlard venait d'ouvrir, les élèves interrompus dans leur année allaient faire leur retour bien que certaines familles aient préféré envoyer leurs enfants à Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons. C'était une belle journée, Hermione était heureuse de revenir mais sa tristesse était plus grande que sa joie. La guerre avait eu des conséquences désastreuses, tans de bonnes personnes étaient mortes ! Rien ne serait plus pareil désormais, d'autant plus qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait le choix de ne pas revenir. Hermione craignait de se sentir seule.

Alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs qu'elle avait jadis considérés comme chez elle, la jeune fille se sentait oppressée. Elle ressentait le poids des morts, entendait toujours les cris, les appels à l'aide et les bruits des sortilèges lancés. Elle revoyait les lumières aveuglantes jaillissant des baguettes, le sortilège de protection s'élevant haut dans le ciel, le feu-démon qui avait ravagé la salle-sur-demande, Nagini dont la tête tournoyait dans les airs, détachée du corps. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang, de la terre, de la pierre effondrée. Depuis deux mois, Hermione revivait la bataille de Poudlard dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall avait fait appeler Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, une affaire urgente apparemment. La jeune fille se rendit au deuxième étage jusqu'au bureau de la directrice en traînant les pieds. Elle craignait plus que tout que la professeur l'interroge sur son état de santé, ou lui demande si elle avait bien réfléchi avant de revenir : Hermione ne voulait pas en parler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la gargouille surveillant l'entrée, la statue s'écarta d'elle-même et dévoila le bel escalier en forme de griffon. Hermione s'y engouffra et grimpa jusqu'à la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit Drago Malefoy assis face à la directrice.

\- Miss Granger, lança McGonagall. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Hermione jeta un regard de biais à Malefoy et pris place à côté de lui en prenant soin d'en être le plus loin possible. Bien que Malefoy n'ai pas semblé malveillant pendant la bataille, la jeune fille était loin d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait avant : les insultes, les moqueries, les tentatives d'assassinat du directeur … Non, après toutes ses erreurs, Malefoy ne méritait pas son amitié.

\- Je vous ai réunis pour vous faire part de ma décision de vous nommer préfets-en-chef. Vous vous êtes distingués par vos résultats les années précédentes -bien que monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que vous retrouverez votre intérêt pour les études- et votre maturité est bien plus importante que celle des autres élèves.

\- Je peux refuser ? Grommela Malefoy.

Hermione profita que l'attention du garçon soit accaparée par la directrice pour l'observer. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux étaient trop long et mal coiffés, en revanche, il gardait cette expression blasée qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- Réfléchissez bien monsieur Malefoy, c'est l'occasion de garnir votre dossier scolaire. Par ailleurs vous aurez une chambre à part.

\- A part ? Répéta t-il.

\- Un appartement réservé aux deux préfets en chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec salle de bain réservée à eux seuls et une salle commune.

Malefoy tourna les yeux vers Hermione avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Et vous miss Granger ?

Hermione regarda Malefoy, calcula les avantages et inconvénients d'une telle offre. Un appartement privé, à l'écart de l'agitation du dortoir de Gryffondor, la possibilité de travailler dans le calme et de se cacher quand elle voulait être seule, une valorisation de son dossier scolaire... Mais il y avait son potentiel colocataire, Drago Malefoy. Pouvait-elle cohabiter avec la personne qui lui avait fait passer les pires moments de sa scolarité ? Celui qui avait regardé Bellatrix Lestrange la torturer sans rien faire ?

\- J'accepte, professeure.

\- Parfait. Votre appartement se trouve près du grand escalier, je vous laisse la liberté de choisir le mot de passe.

Hermione la remercia et quitta le bureau. Elle accéléra volontairement le pas en entendant Malefoy derrière elle et rejoignit le grand escalier à la recherche de leur quartier. Finalement, elle arriva devant un tableau représentant une jeune fille en longue robe blanche et aux cheveux tressés et décorés de fleurs.

\- Bonjour, je cherche l'appartement des préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit. Choisissez un mot de passe s'il vous plaît.

Hermione attendit que Malefoy l'ai rejointe. Il regarda le tableau puis sa nouvelle colocataire

\- Choisis, dit-il.

\- Elfe de Maison.

\- Sérieusement Granger ? C'est ridicule.

Hermione jeta un regard assassin à Malefoy

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule Malefoy, quand on pense comment ta famille a traité Dobby. Considère ça comme un hommage.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille !

La jeune fille soutins le regard menaçant, s'interdisant de reculer. Alors que la tension devenait palpable entre eux, le tableau glissa sur le côté dévoilant l'entrée de leur suite. Hermione cessa de dévisager Malefoy et entra la première. La salle commune n'était pas très grande mais largement suffisante pour deux : au centre se trouvait une table basse, un canapé en cuir brun à côté contre le mur, deux petits tableaux représentant un lion et un serpent étaient suspendus au dessus. La porte de la salle de bain se trouvait face au canapé. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur, découvrant une pièce noire et blanche avec une baignoire et un évier à double vasque. En ressortant, Hermione manqua percuter Malefoy qui claqua la langue d'un air irrité tout en reculant pour lui libérer le passage. La jeune fille ignora son colocataire désagréable et se dirigea vers les portes situées au fond de la salle commune. Au dessus de celle de droite était accrochée une écharpe rouge et or, c'était sa chambre. Hermione entra et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle découvrit une très belle pièce aux murs de pierres grises, des rideaux rouges encadraient la fenêtre, un grand lit était paré d'une couverture aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un bureau en bois semblait attendre qu'on vienne travailler et près de la fenêtre, il y avait un joli fauteuil rouge. Hermione sourit. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'offre de la directrice.

Le soir même, le Poudlard Express faisait son apparition, emmenant avec lui tous les élèves. Les anciens septième années étaient arrivés au cours de la journée, ainsi, Hermione avait retrouvé Neville et Lavande Brown. La jeune fille terminait de se préparer dans sa chambre. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme et coiffé ses cheveux en demi-queue. Elle avait aussi un peu maquillé ses yeux et ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait jolie comme ça.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre après avoir vérifié que la salle commune était vide. Elle entendit un peu de bruit dans la chambre de Malefoy et se résolut à quitter la pièce rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte. Hermione descendit le grand escalier et entra dans la grande salle. Les premières années n'étaient pas encore arrivés, les directeurs des maisons devaient probablement faire visiter le château aux nouveaux arrivants. Hermione s'installa sur la table de Gryffondor à côté de Ginny et de Neville.

\- Alors, je ne t'ai pas vue dans le dortoir, tu as parlé à McGonagall ? Demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef, j'ai droit à un appartement privé.

\- C'est génial ! Tu sais qui sont les autres préfets ?

\- Je sais que le préfet de Serpentard est Malefoy.

\- Hannah Abbot est celle de Poufsouffle et c'est Luna qui a été nommée à Serdaigle, intervint Neville.

Hermione nota le regard que Neville lança en direction de la table Poufsouffle, il sourit à Hannah qui lui répondit en rougissant légèrement. Hermione ignorait que Hannah plaisait à son ami. Il y eu soudain un immense brouhaha et le professeur Raymond, le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphe fit son entrée, suivi de tous les premières années. Les élèves ayant déjà entamé leur année avant la guerre vinrent s'installer à leur table tandis que les nouveaux étaient répartis par le Choixpeau. Le professeure McGonagall entama un discours, rappelant la mémoire de Rogue, de Dumbledore et de toutes les victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort, puis les plats apparurent et tous commencèrent à manger.

\- Comment va Harry ? Demanda Neville.

\- Il est à Godric's Hollow, répondit Ginny. Il a décidé de se ressourcer dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents.

Les pensées d'Hermione vagabondèrent pendant un moment. Elle imagina Ron, qui avait emménagé avec George à Pré-au-Lard et s'occupait de la boutique de farce et attrape en l'absence de Fred. Hermione avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation naissante : après réflexion, elle s'était rendue compte que malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron, ses sentiments n'étaient pas de nature romantique et qu'elle préférait le garder en tant qu'ami. La nouvelle avait attristé le jeune homme qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux semaines, puis, il était revenu et tout était redevenu comme avant. Hermione soupçonnait même Ron d'avoir renoué contact avec Lavande Brown.

\- ... décidé d'intégrer le ministère. Kingsley lui a proposé de devenir Auror après son duel contre Bellatrix mais elle a refusé pour prendre pour un poste administratif dans le département de la coopération magique internationale.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Hermione, s'étant remise à écouter Ginny au milieu de son récit.

\- Ma mère. Tu devrais la voir, elle est tellement heureuse de travailler là-bas. Et puis ça détourne son attention du deuil. Fred la faisait tourner en bourrique mais il lui manque beaucoup.

Hermione eut une bouffée d'affection pour Molly Weasley. Personne ne méritait plus de bonheur que cette femme.

Le festin se termina, Hermione remonta dans son appartement avec l'idée de revoir ses cours du début de septième année qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié avec tous les événements qui l'avaient détournée de ses études. Lorsque le tableau de la jeune femme en robe s'écarta, Hermione vit que Drago était étendu sur le canapé, un bras cachant ses yeux et l'autre main tenant un livre ouvert était repliée sur son ventre. Pensant qu'il dormait, Hermione fit en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit en rejoignant sa chambre.

\- Prends le tour de garde ce soir, marmonna t-il.

Hermione pivota sur les talons pour le regarder. Il n'avait même pas bougé.

\- Pardon ?

Malefoy enleva son bras de son visage et l'observa de loin.

\- Je suis fatigué, fais le tour de garde ce soir.

Hermione vit rouge. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? Rétorqua t-elle avec son ton le plus autoritaire.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- _S'il te plaît_ , Granger.

Hermione croisa les bras sur son torse, parfaitement immobile.

\- S'il te plaît Granger, tu peux prendre le tour du garde de ce soir ? Gronda t-il d'un air exaspéré.

\- Mais bien sûr Malefoy.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Le soir-même alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la jeune fille quitta son appartement pour commencer à se promener dans les couloirs à la lumière de son _Lumos_. Finalement, malgré sa fatigue de la journée, Hermione était contente de ne pas avoir à dormir. C'en était presque devenu un hantise. Chaque fois qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans le sommeil, des images du passé retrouvaient leur chemin dans son esprit, venaient la tourmenter, la réveiller en sursaut. C'était des cauchemars à la faire hurler, des angoisses qui l'empêchaient de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Hermione retarda le moment de rentrer au maximum, mais quand il fut clair que personne n'avait quitté son dortoir, la jeune fille se résolut à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. La salle commune était vide, Malefoy avait seulement laissé son livre ouvert sur le canapé. Hermione passa de brosser les dents et détacher ses cheveux puis alla se coucher.


	2. Morsure

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs,_

 _J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimerez tout autant la suite !_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et l'ensemble des personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me partager vos idées dans les reviews ^^_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Hermione fut réveillée une première fois par des pas provenant sûrement de la salle commune. La petite horloge a côté de son lit indiquait deux heures du matin : ce devait être Malefoy se rendant aux toilettes.

Le deuxième réveil fut plus brutal. Alors qu' Hermione voyait Nagini s'avancer vers elle, la langue découverte et ondulant sur le sol, des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de son cauchemars. Hermione se redressa, les yeux ensommeillés. La personne qui frappait dut s'impatienter car la porte s'ouvrit et le professeure McGonagall se retrouva nimbée d'un halo de lumière.

\- Professeure ?

\- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre.

Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer. Pourquoi la directrice venait-elle la tirer du lit à six heures du matin, une heure avant que tout les élèves ne se réveillent ? La jeune fille entendit que la professeure frappait à la porte voisine. Tans mieux, ça devait signifier qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de préfets. Hermione revêtit son uniforme, fila dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et retrouva la directrice dans la salle commune. Il y avait aussi Malefoy qui avait vraiment une sale tête, à moins que ce ne soit que sa tête du matin.

\- Jeunes gens, avez-vous patrouillé dans les couloirs hier soir ?

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, un sourcil arqué, posant une question muette. Hermione l'ignora et se contenta de soutenir le regard de la directrice. Elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal hier soir, pourtant, la visite de la directrice ne pouvait annoncer qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Oui professeure, je suis restée debout jusqu'à minuit.

\- Vous n'avez rien noté d'étrange ? Rien près des cuisines et du dortoir de Poufsouffle ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait être passé devant les cuisines vers vingt-trois heures, mais non, elle n'avait rien vu, tout était vide et silencieux.

\- Non, rien du tout, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Venez voir par vous-mêmes.

Hermione et Malefoy suivirent la professeure jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La porte était fermée, ce qui était relativement étrange puisque madame Pomfresh insistait pour qu'elle soit toujours entrebâillée. A l'intérieur, un grand rideau opaque était tiré autour d'un lit. L'infirmière en sortit, l'air soucieux.

\- Madame la directrice, il s'est stabilisé. Il devrait s'en tirer.

La professeure McGonagall eut l'air singulièrement soulagée. D'un geste, elle invita les deux préfets-en-chef à entrer dans la zone délimitée par le rideau. Hermione s'exécuta la première. La vue de l'enfant étendu sur le lit la fit reculer vivement. Son dos percuta Malefoy qui pour une fois, ne manifesta pas d'agacement. Il se contenta de la prendre par les épaules pour la décaler.

\- Anthony Stars, commenta la directrice. Les elfes de maison l'ont trouvé baignant dans son sang près de la cuisine.

La première pensée d'Hermione fut pour les pauvres elfes : ils devaient être dans un sacré état après une telle découverte !

\- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Malefoy.

\- Il a perdu énormément de sang. Quelque chose l'a attaqué, une créature pourvue de crocs je dirais, répondit madame Pomfresh.

\- Est-ce-que vous en avez parlé aux autres préfets-en-chef ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Pas encore, j'irais les chercher après.

La professeure regardait Anthony Stars comme si elle cherchait à analyser les blessures. D'après les bandages qu'il portait, l'élève de Poufsouffle avait été blessé entre l'épaule et le cou, le reste était caché par un drap.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il s'agisse d'un cas isolé, dit la directrice. Je vous demanderai d'être encore plus vigilant, jeunes gens, lors de vos rondes nocturnes.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit du à un manque de vigilance, intervint madame Pomfresh. Le garçon a été retrouvé à quatre heures du matin mais il n'a pas put se passer plus d'une heure entre le moment où il a été attaqué et le moment où je l'ai soigné, sinon il serait mort.

La directrice hocha la tête.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, jeunes gens. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione repartit en direction de son appartement. Elle calculait encore la probabilité d'avoir manqué un détail lors de sa ronde … Mais non, elle n'avait vraiment rien vu pour la simple et bonne raison que rien ni personne ne traînait dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. La jeune fille changea soudain de direction. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre, elle repartit en direction de la cuisine en ignorant vertement Malefoy. Arrivant devant la scène de crime -qui avait été si bien récurée qu'on ne voyait plus la moindre trace d'attaque-, Hermione entra dans la cuisine et interrogea le premier elfe qui passait.

\- Demandez à Jilly, répondit la créature. C'est elle qui a trouvé le garçon.

Hermione rejoignit l'elfe désignée par son camarade. La dénommée Jilly était assise sur une chaise, entourée de trois autres elfes. Elle avait le visage caché dans les mains et les oreilles tombantes.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de parler à Jilly.

Jilly leva la tête. Ses grands yeux verts étaient voilés par les larmes. Hermione s'accroupit devant la chaise.

\- Est-ce-que tu peux me raconter ce que tu as vu, ce matin ?

\- C'était horrible Mamzelle … sanglota l'elfe. J'allais nettoyer les toilettes du deuxième étage et j'ai glissé sur quelque chose... C'était du sang Mamzelle, partouuuut !

La voix de la créature monta dans les aiguës tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe et lui adressa un regard encourageant.

\- Tu peux me décrire la scène ? Ne le fais pas si tu n'en as pas envie.

L'elfe hocha la tête, essuya ses yeux.

\- Le p'tit garçon était sur le dos, il avait les yeux fermés mais ses paupières bougeaient. Il y avait du sang tout autour de sa tête !

\- Où est-ce-qu'il était blessé ?

Jilly posa la main dans le creux de son propre cou « ici », puis désigna sa taille « là » et pointa son ventre du doigt « et là ».

\- Quel genre de blessures ?

\- Je sais pas Mamzelle.

\- Des griffures ? Un genre de blessures crées par un sortilège ? Des traces de dents ?

L'elfe acquiesça.

\- Je crois que c'était une morsure qui avait arraché son cou mais des griffures sur le ventre.

\- Merci Jilly, ça m'est très utile.

Hermione tapota l'épaule de l'elfe et sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta devant un cadre vide qui se trouvait dans le couloir, tout près du dortoir de Poufsouffle.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela t-elle.

Une ombre apparut, puis un homme en chapeau melon entra dans le cadre.

\- Avez-vous vu ce qui est arrivé à l'élève qui a été attaqué ?

L'homme ouvrit grand la bouche, poussa un cri et disparut.

\- Non attendez !

Mais le cadre resta vide. Hermione réitéra l'expérience avec les autres tableaux du couloir, mais tous refusèrent de lui adresser la parole. C'était comme s'ils craignaient de parler de l'attaque.

Quand il fut clair que personne ne lui apprendrait plus rien, Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que Neville, Ginny devait prendre plus tard dans la matinée.

\- Tu es prête pour le cours de botanique ?

\- Et toi ? On va sûrement reprendre l'étude des champignons-soleil.

\- Peut-être oui... Je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était …

Neville lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Tu ne te rappelles plus ? S'exclama t-il. Tu es sure que ça va, Hermione ?

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que j'ai du me coucher tard à cause d'une ronde hier soir, ce n'est que de la fatigue passagère, le temps que je m'habitue à ce nouveau rythme.

Neville arqua un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu mais il n'insista pas.

\- Le champignon-soleil c'est celui au chapeau jaune et aux petites cloques orangées. Quand on sèche et écrase son pied on obtient un répulsif à créatures magiques : la poudre soleil. Beaucoup de sourciers l'utilisent pour éloigner les Doxy et autres nuisibles.

\- Ça y est je me souviens, merci.

Le cours de botanique avait lieu avec les élèves de Poufsouffle, pour le travail de groupe consistant à rempoter des champignons-soleil, Hermione choisit de se mettre avec Neville et Hannah. Il était très amusant de les voir ensemble : Neville regardait Hannah avec des yeux émerveillés et elle riait à chacune de ses blagues.

L'heure suivante les conduisit aux cachots pour le cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Le professeur commença par faire une démonstration de sa préparation tout en parlant sans discontinuer. Soudain, il se tourna vers la classe et foudroya du regard quelqu'un dans le fond de la salle. Hermione qui s'était installée toute seule au premier rang se retourna juste à temps pour voir le sourire de Malefoy disparaître. Drago et Blaise Zabini étaient donc à l'origine des bavardages incessants qu'Hermione entendait depuis le début du cours.

\- J'ai bien peur que la présence de monsieur Zabini vous empêche de vous concentrer, monsieur Malefoy. Venez donc au premier rang pour profiter de la sagesse de miss Granger.

Malefoy fit la moue, échangea un regard avec son ami et rassembla ses affaires avec une lenteur exaspérante. Le professeur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, ce qui sembla l'inciter à se dépêcher. Malefoy ramassa son sac, traversa la salle jusqu'au premier rang et laissa tomber son matériel sur la table à côté d'Hermione. Pour lui signifier à quel point elle était mécontente de le voir là, la jeune fille lui adressa bien sur un regard assassin que Malefoy ne manqua pas de lui renvoyer. Le professeur Slughorn termina ses explications puis autorisa les élèves à se lancer dans la préparation. Hermione ignora Malefoy et commença à préparer la potion sans l'aide de son binôme, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à récupérer le bézoar posé sur la table de Malefoy, celui-ci l'attrapa et le mis hors de sa portée.

\- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

\- Tu as remué trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, c'était deux fois dans ce sens et une fois dans le sens inverse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je sais ce que je dis, Granger. Maintenant tout est raté.

Hermione arracha le bézoar des mains de Drago et le laissa tomber dans sa préparation non sans avoir gratifié Malefoy d'un regard mauvais. La jeune fille se remit à mélanger sa potion quand soudain, une épaisse mousse blanche commença à se former à la surface et gonfla encore et encore jusqu'à déborder du chaudron. Hermione et Drago se levèrent d'un même mouvement, envoyant valser leurs chaises en arrière.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! S'écria le professeur.

Drago leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

\- C'est pourtant écrit noir sur blanc : « _Mélanger la préparation en tournant deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans le sens inverse. Attention, si la potion est mal remuée, une mousse corrosive se formera à la surface_ ».

Hermione blêmit. Elle récupéra son livre juste avant qu'il ne soit atteint par la mousse et relu le passage. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir lu la consigne !

\- C'est ma faute …

Dans un craquement sonore, le bois de la table se creusa là où la mousse l'avait atteint et le chaudron s'écrasa sur le sol. Le professeur fut le premier à réagir, à l'aide d'un _recurvite_ qui débarrassa le plancher de la mousse corrosive.

\- C'est vous, miss Granger ?

\- Oui, j'ai mal lu …

Drago dévisagea Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Visiblement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le laisse être accusé.

\- Bon bon, les erreurs arrivent à tout le monde. Allez donc vous installer au fond de la classe et recommencer la préparation. Ne vous trompez pas dans les mélanges cette fois.

Penaude, Hermione s'installa au dernier rang. Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait jamais, elle ne faisait jamais d'erreur dans ses préparations et lisait toujours avec soin les recettes : c'est ce qui lui avait fait défaut aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas assez concentrée. Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa les bras sur la table avant de poser le menton dans le creux de son coude. Il n'allait probablement pas l'aider.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non vas-y.

Il ferma les yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui avait été se coucher tôt la veille, Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir tiré bénéfice de sa nuit de sommeil. Hermione se reconcentra sur sa potion cette fois, réussit à obtenir la substance gélatineuse violette demandée.


	3. Malveillance

_Bonsoir !_

 _j'aimerais d'abord remercier Maxine3482 pour sa review =)_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review à la fin du chapitre ^^_

 **CHAPITRE 3**

La nuit suivante, Hermione décida d'accompagner Malefoy durant sa garde malgré les réticences de celui-ci : plus il y aurait de préfets tournant dans les couloirs, moins les risques qu'un élève n'ai la mauvaise idée de sortir de son dortoir était grand.

Hermine et Drago marchaient en silence, parfois, la jeune fille jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers son camarade qui lui, l'ignorait vertement. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils rencontrèrent Luna et Hannah.

\- Oh ! Salut Hermione, lança Luna. Drago, ajouta t-elle avec un hochement de tête à l'attention du garçon.

Ce dernier répondit par le même geste puis tourna la tête pour regarder dans le couloir.

\- McGonagall dit qu'Anthony a été attaqué vers trois heures du matin, on ne peut pas faire des rondes jusqu'à cette heure-là, marmonna Hannah.

Hermione ne put qu'approuver.

\- J'espère que notre discours sur l'importance de ne pas sortir la nuit aura fait son effet, dit-elle.

Hannah et Luna approuvèrent.

\- On continue à cet étage, vous pouvez redescendre.

Les deux groupes de préfets se séparèrent. Hermione et Drago repartirent en direction du rez-de-chaussée en passant par les deuxièmes et premiers étages. Il était presque minuit et ils n'avaient pas rencontré le moindre élève. La seule encore debout et errant dans les couloirs était Miss Teigne qui avait craché avec dédain en croisant les deux préfets.

\- Je pense qu'on peut rentrer, commenta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on irait pas voir dans les dortoirs si tout le monde dort ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne te savais pas si attaché à la sécurité des élèves.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa camarade.

\- C'est le rôle d'un préfet-en-chef.

\- Ça ne te préoccupait pas tant que ça quand tu as laissé entrer un groupe de Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château.

La mâchoire de Malefoy se contracta brusquement et son visage se ferma. Le regard qu'il tourna vers Hermione lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Par réflexe, elle posa la main sur l'intérieur de sa veste, là où était cachée sa baguette.

\- Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de parler de choses auxquelles je ne connais rien, gronda t-il d'un ton lourd de menace.

Hermione se sentit plus en danger avec un Malefoy dont la colère n'explosait pas plutôt que s'il avait dégainé sa baguette : sa froideur était effrayante.

\- N'essaye plus de me parler de ma famille ou de Mangemort ou de quoique ce soit qui a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, c'est clair Sang-de-Bourbe ?

L'insulte frappa Hermione comme une gifle. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle sortait de la bouche de Malefoy, mais désormais, ces mots lui rappelaient l'infâme cicatrice gravée à jamais sur son bras. Hermione ne se sentit pas à mesure de répondre, d'autant plus que Drago continuait de poser sur elle son regard d'acier. Finalement, la jeune fille reprit contenance -pas question de paraître faible devant Malefoy- et tourna les talons, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Drago Malefoy était ce type de garçon prétentieux, particulièrement vicieux et se délectant de sa domination sur les autres, mais depuis leur sixième année, tout avait changé : il avait cessé de se moquer des autres et de provoquer Harry, s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait même laissé entrevoir une certaine faiblesse. Pourtant depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Malefoy semblait avoir repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Hermione ne l'aimait pas certes, mais pouvait-elle vraiment regretter le Malefoy mal-en-point qui avait tenté à trois reprises de tuer Dumbledore ? Probablement pas, la jeune fille s'interdisait de souhaiter du mal aux autres -Malefoy compris-. Selon son raisonnement, Hermione n'avait donc pas le droit d'imaginer partager son appartement avec le type taciturne et fermé qu'il avait été pendant sa sixième année.

Hermione arriva la première à l'appartement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Son estomac était noué à l'idée que ce qui avait attaqué le pauvre Anthony Stars se trouvait peut-être encore dans l'école. Il serait peut-être judicieux qu'elle reste éveillée cette nuit pour surveiller les couloirs ? Non, impossible, sinon demain, elle risquait de faire pire que dissoudre une table et un chaudron avec une mousse corrosive. Toutefois, Hermione avait une idée : elle mettrait au point une stratégie pour surveiller les couloirs de jour comme de nuit afin d'empêcher les élèves rebelles de sortir de leurs dortoirs et ainsi, prévenir tout accident.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux après avoir réfléchit ainsi, Hermione se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'endormit.

Bellatrix la surplombait, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur le visage d'Hermione, l'aveuglant. La voix haut perchée de la Mangemort proférait des menaces terribles : tuer ses parents, tuer Harry, tuer Ron, détruire Poudlard, la tuer elle … Bellatrix sortit un couteau qu'elle brandit afin qu'Hermione puisse bien le voir. Encore des menaces. La lame qui s'enfonça dans son bras, fouilla sa peau, griffa et déchira pour tracer en toutes lettres l'insulte ignoble _Mudblood_.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

\- La ferme Granger !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait et que le bruit provenait de la chambre voisine.

Son bras la démangeait. La jeune fille releva la manche de son pyjama pour découvrir la cicatrice encore rougeâtre laissée par l'infâme Mangemort. Hermione ressentait encore la douleur terrible qui accompagnait les mouvements de la lame. Terrible, terrible, terrible. Hermione essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et gratta vigoureusement la cicatrice. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître ! Bellatrix avait bien calculé son coups : rien de ce qu'elle n'aurait pu faire aurait été pire que cette insulte gravée à jamais sur la peau d'Hermione.

Il était cinq heures du matin, Hermione se savait réveillée pour de bon, alors, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage et s'attacher les cheveux puis, descendit les grands escaliers dont les cages bougeaient sans cesse. Hermione passa par chaque étage, s'arrêta devant le dortoir de Gryffondor, puis celui de de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle avant de descendre dans les cachots pour vérifier celui de Serpentard. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la large porte en bois sombre de la salle commune, Hermione remarqua de longues griffures dans le bois. S'approchant plus près, la jeune fille passa un doigt sur les marques, presque aussi larges que son petit doigt. On aurait dit que quelque chose avait essayé d'entrer. C'était la bête. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, lançant un Lumos Maxima pour éclairer l'entièreté du couloir. Elle remarqua alors que la poignée de portes, pourtant en acier sculpté, était déchiquetée sur les bords.

Malheureusement, les murs du cachot n'étaient pas décorés de tableaux, et probablement aucun elfe n'était passé par là, ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'autre témoin à cette deuxième attaque. Hermione fila droit vers le bureau de la directrice pour l'alerter, elle se présenta devant la gargouille et insista jusqu'à ce que cette dernière cède malgré l'absence de mot de passe.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeure, quelqu'un a essayé de forcer la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard.

La directrice avait le nez plongé dans des livres et autres papiers, si bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu Hermione arriver.

\- Oh, miss Granger. Que faites-vous debout à cette heure ?

\- J'ai été réveillée alors je suis allé vérifier les couloirs.

Le professeure McGonagall se leva, réajusta ses lunettes et accompagna Hermione jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivée devant la porte vandalisée, elle suivit du bout des doigts les rainures laissées par les griffes de la bête et testa la poignée de la porte.

\- Fort heureusement, il semblerait que cette créature n'ai pas put passer, dit-elle. Venez, allons vérifier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la demande de la directrice et les deux femmes purent entrer dans la salle commune. Le soleil n'étant pas encore levé, la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre verdâtre. McGonagall se rendit droit dans les dortoirs tandis qu'Hermione restait dans la salle commune, hésitant à vagabonder dans cet endroit qu'elle n'était normalement pas en mesure de fréquenter puisqu'elle était une Gryffondor.

La directrice revint quelques minutes plus tard, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout le monde est dans son lit, cette chose n'a pas eut l'occasion d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

Tout en ressortant de la pièce, Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois les marques.

\- Est-ce-que vous comptez la traquer ?

\- Les professeurs ont été prévenu d'un danger qui se trouvait probablement dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement, tout le personnel est sur ses gardes, mais tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire, il est difficile de prendre des mesures de protection.

\- Et le garçon de Poufsouffle ?

\- Madame Pomfresh est très optimiste, il s'en sortira.

\- Il sait ce qui l'a attaqué ?

\- Le pauvre enfant s'est cogné la tête pendant l'attaque, il n'a pas le moindre souvenir de la bête.

Dépitée, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Donc, la bête était belle et bien déjà dans Poudlard, elle attaquait la nuit et terrorisait les tableaux, elle avait des crocs et des griffes qui devaient être d'une taille particulièrement impressionnante. La jeune fille se saisit de tous les bestiaires qu'elle pouvait trouver et s'installa à une table pour les étudier.

Après une heure de recherche, Hermione avait écarté pratiquement toutes les créatures des livres : trop humaine, sous-marines, édentées, peu agressives, herbivores, diurnes … Pour finalement aboutir à une seule : le loup-garou. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité, à moins que la créature soit un banal chien ou un Croup, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ses griffes seraient-elles si grosses ? Non, il s'agissait forcément d'un loup-garou... Même si ces créatures n'étaient censées attaquer qu'à la pleine lune, Hermione le savait puisque sa troisième année à Poudlard l'avait amenée à rencontrer un loup-garou en chair et en os.

A huit heures, la jeune fille rangea les livres et fourra le parchemin sur lequel elle avait pris des notes dans sa poche. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre ses cours de la matinée.

En toute fin de journée, Hermione descendit dans les cachots et s'installa au premier rang du cours de potion -une nouvelle table avait été installée-. Lorsqu'il arriva, Malefoy fit mine de s'installer vers Blaise Zabini, mais le professeur Slughorn l'arrêta net et lui ordonna de prendre place à côté de la Gryffondor.

\- Voyons monsieur Malefoy, ne faites pas cette tête. Profitez de la présence de miss Granger à vos côtés pour vous instruire et prendre note de son comportement exemplaire.

Hermione sortit ses affaires en faisant comme s'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle et écouta avec attention le cours du professeur Slughorn, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer Malefoy qui écrivait en jetant des regards autour de lui. Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne prenait pas de notes du cours, alors, elle se pencha sur le côté en espérant voir ce que son voisin faisait, mais celui-ci plaça son bras devant la feuille avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse, ça ne devait pas être bien intéressant.

A la fin de la première heure, Malefoy fit passer sa feuille au Serpentard derrière lui. Un rictus satisfait aux lèvres, il resta retourné jusqu'à ce que son camarade de maison laisse échapper un rire.

\- Fais passer, dit Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna à son tour, vit la feuille tomber entre les mains de Lavande Brown dont le visage vira au rouge. Elle fit mine de froisser le parchemin dans son poing mais son voisin Serpentard lui arracha la feuille des mains. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que des murmures, si bien que le professeur se tourna face à la classe et chercha des yeux l'origine de l'agitation. Blaise Zabini souriait, la feuille avait été cachée sous sa table.

\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, les morigéna le professeur en reprenant son cours.

Hermione secoua la tête, agacée par l'inattention de la classe.

\- Hermione ...

La jeune fille se tourna vers Neville, assis à la table à se droite. Ce dernier la regardait avec des grands yeux et un air passablement gêné. Finalement, il lui tendit la feuille. Hermione récupéra enfin le parchemin et le posa sur sa table pour le lire, Malefoy la regardait avec un sourire désagréable sur les lèvres.

 _Plus belles fesses de la classe de potion :_

 _1) Hermione Granger_

 _2) Pansy Parkinson_

 _3) Lavande Brown_

 _4) Nathalie Smith_

\- Oh mon dieu...

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et posa une main sur sa joue pour se rafraîchir. Cramoisie, elle se tourna vers Malefoy pour le gratifier de son regard le plus assassin.

\- C'est une blague Malefoy ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle avait haussé le ton plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le professeur Slughorn se détourna à nouveau du tableau pour la regarder.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione froissa le parchemin dans son poing et le jeta sur Malefoy qui l'évita. Visiblement, sa stupide liste l'amusait et il était très fier de son coup.

\- Professeur, est-ce-que je peux changer de place ?

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione adressa à son voisin un regard glacial et serra la mâchoire pour éviter de hurler -ou de pleurer elle ne savait pas trop-. Le professeur Slughorn sembla se rendre compte de la colère de son élève et fusilla Malefoy du regard à son tour.

\- Non miss Granger ne vous dérangez pas. Monsieur Malefoy, prenez vos affaires et allez faire un tour dans le couloir. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous concentrer, laissez au moins vos voisins écouter les cours.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'évanouit. Le Serpentard rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Hermione se sentait toujours honteuse à cause de cette fichue liste, elle arrivait presque à sentir le regard des autres sur son dos. Au diable Malefoy, cet imbécile pouvait aller se faire voir, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn voulut savoir ce qui avait poussé Hermione à vouloir changer de place. Omettant bien sûr la stupide liste, la jeune fille lui expliqua que Malefoy la provoquait et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ce qui convainquit le professeur de potion.


	4. Révélation

_Bonsoir !_

 _Un grand merci aux deux personnes qui ont laissé un petit commentaire :_

 _Maxine3482 : Héhé, mais Malefoy n'a jamais été gentil ;)_

 _Mama : Je suis d'accord, Hermione répond peu aux attaques de Malefoy comparé à ce qu'elle faisait dans les livres, mais je me dit qu'avec l'age et après la guerre, elle a moins envie de se battre avec les autres ^^_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Le soir même, lors du dîner, Hermione s'assit comme à son habitude entre Neville et Ginny. Cette dernière leur raconta comment un garçon de sa classe avait accidentellement mis le feu aux rideaux du cours de sortilèges au point que toute la classe avait du évacuer la pièce. Quand la discussion se tarit, Hermione se mit à mélanger mollement sa soupe, le regard dans le vague.

\- Ne penses plus aux bêtises de Malefoy, dit Neville. Je suis sûr qu'il essaye juste de te mettre hors de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Un stupide classement des filles de la classe, répondit Neville.

Le regard du garçon tomba sur Malefoy, assis à la table de Serpentard avec Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et d'autres plus jeunes.

\- Quel abruti, marmonna-il encore.

Hermione termina sa soupe.

\- Tu voudrais venir faire une ronde dans les couloirs avec moi ce soir ? Demanda t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

A vingt-et-une heures, après l'extinction des feux, Hermione rejoignit donc Neville en bas des grands escaliers pour débuter leur ronde.

\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui attaque les élèves depuis deux nuits. Un première année de Poufsouffle à été gravement blessé et la nuit dernière, quelque chose a essayé de forcer la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- J'ai entendu des Serpentard en parler, apparemment, leur porte était pleine de griffures.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'ai fait des recherches, je pense que c'est un loup-garou.

\- Un loup... ? Mais la pleine lune aura lieu dans au moins deux semaines.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la seule piste que j'ai. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui pourrait laisser d'aussi grosses marques et sortir de nuit.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Hermione conduisit Neville aux cachots, devant la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le jeune homme regarda attentivement les marques à la lumière de son _Lumos._

\- Whaou, je ne voudrais pas que ça m'attaque. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait éviter de sortir à cette heure ?

\- Anthony Stars a été attaqué vers trois heures du matin, en plus, avec les autres préfets, on a jamais rien croisé qui sortait de l'ordinaire pendant nos rondes, donc on pense que ça attaque au petit matin.

\- Et les professeurs, qu'est-ce-qu'ils en disent ?

\- Rien du tout. Ils sont prévenus mais ils ne peuvent rien faire puisqu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'est la bête.

\- Et si on restait éveillés cette nuit pour surveiller ? On arrivera bien à la surprendre à un moment ou à un autre.

Hermione approuva l'idée, ainsi, ils se cachèrent entre les salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle -d'après eux, puisqu'un Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient été attaqués, il ne restait plus que deux maisons- et attendirent.

Pour tromper l'ennui, les deux Gryffondors invitèrent Nick-quasi-sans-tête à rester avec eux et ensemble, ils bavardèrent du vivant du fantôme et des choses qu'il avait connues. Soudain, il y eu des cris.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, imitée par Neville et se rua vers le Grand Escalier.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria t-elle.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui avait déjà été déchiré pendant leur troisième année puis restauré, était de nouveau balafré, à l'instar des autres tableaux du mur.

\- La porte est ouverte ! Cria Neville.

Sir Nicholas traversa le mur et entra dans la salle commune le premier. Hermione le rejoignit. Le feu était éteint, les rideaux tirés, et deux corps étaient couchés sur le sol. L'un était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le tapis, l'autre assis, le buste posé sur un fauteuil.

 _Incendio._ Le feu s'alluma dans la cheminée, faisant briller le sang sur le fauteuil, la table basse et le tapis.

\- C'est pas vrai, on était juste là, on aurait pu intervenir !

Neville, qui s'était endurci après la guerre, s'approcha des jeunes Gryffondors et prit leur pouls.

\- Sir Nicholas, allez chercher la directrice et madame Pomfresh.

Le fantôme s'exécuta immédiatement.

\- Comment on a put rater ça Neville ?

\- Calme toi, répondit-il avec sérieux. Je ne sais pas qui les a attaqué mais on a rien entendu, on aurait rien pu faire.

Madame Pomfresh arriva la première, bouscula tout sur son passage et s'agenouilla à côté de l'élève affalé sur le fauteuil pour prendre son pouls et vérifier les blessures, puis elle répéta l'opération avec le second. La directrice la suivit à quelques minutes près.

\- Julia Martelo et Jordan Descartes, ils sont en deuxième année, dit-elle.

Les deux élèves furent transportés à l'infirmerie sans délais. Hermione et Neville décidèrent de rendre visite aux portraits du couloir, en commençant par la Grosse Dame, mais celle-ci était si bien cachée qu'à première vue, ils ne purent la trouver. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ce fut Sir Nicholas qui appela Hermione. La Grosse Dame ainsi que toutes les figures des tableaux ayant été attaquées étaient entassées dans le même cadre représentant un salon mondain.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda le fantôme. Qui vous a attaqué ?

La Grosse Dame tremblotait, la femme du tableau voisin berçait son bébé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tous secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et s'éparpillèrent dans les cadres alentours. Décidément, cette bête était la terreur des tableaux.

Neville et Hermione se rendirent à l'infirmerie mais madame Pomfresh leur claqua la porte au nez, alors, le garçon raccompagna la préfète-en-chef jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Il est trois heures trente, dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on ne s'est pas remis à marcher ? Je suis sure que si on l'avait fait, on l'aurait croisée...

\- Et elle nous aurait attaqués. Et une fois nous éliminés, elle aurait peut-être quand même attaqué la salle commune. On ne peut pas changer le cours des événements.

\- Trois élèves blessés, j'espère que les professeurs vont prendre de vraies mesures.

Neville acquiesça et sur ces mots, repartit en direction de son dortoir. Hermione entra dans sa propre salle commune, les yeux embués. La culpabilité la rongeait petit à petit. Elle était si bête ! Elle savait très bien que les dortoirs de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle allaient être visés, pourtant, elle était restée assise dans ce couloir à attendre. Tout aurait été différent si elle avait eu la bonne idée de patrouiller. Alors qu'elle lançait un _Lumos_ pour ne pas foncer dans les meubles de la pièce, Hermione sursauta vivement en voyant Malefoy, debout et tout habillé dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi était-il dans le noir ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle avec hostilité.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'allais vérifier.

\- Ne prends pas cette peine, deux élèves de Gryffondor ont été attaqués dans leur propre salle commune.

Hermione n'avait pas voulu le dire sur un ton de reproche, mais c'était plus fort d'elle. Malefoy était préfet-en-chef, il aurait du patrouiller aussi car il savait très bien que quelque chose menaçait les élèves la nuit. C'était sa faute à lui aussi.

\- Merde Granger, marmonna t-il en prenant un air désolé.

\- Ah oui, c'est Granger maintenant ? Rétorqua t-elle. Plus Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le visage de Malefoy se ferma brusquement mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle ressentit même un certain bien-être en crachant ces mots au visage de son colocataire.

\- Pousse-toi. Moi au moins, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose pour empêcher une attaque.

\- Tu fais bien d'insister sur le _essayer_ , puisque apparemment tu as échoué.

\- Espèce de …

Hermione dégaina sa baguette, retenant ses larmes. S'il pensait que c'était le moment de la provoquer, il se trompait lourdement. Malefoy resta de marbre face à la menace. A la lumière de son _Lumos_ , Hermione remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du Serpentard et elle nota qu'il s'était rincé le visage, probablement pour se réveiller puisqu'il comptait « aller vérifier » d'où provenait le bruit. Hermione secoua la tête, abaissa sa baguette et alluma quelques bougies dans la salle de bain. Sa colère retombait petit à petit, se transformant en épuisement et en tristesse. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Malefoy finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans la salle de bain et en sortit. Il retourna dans sa chambre.

Hermione profita d'être seule pour s'éclabousser le visage d'eau fraîche, puis, elle fila dans son lit et laissa couler ses larmes. Deux Gryffondors de douze ans étaient donc sérieusement blessés en plus de ce pauvre Anthony Stars. Quelle que soit la créature qui rôdait dans les couloirs, il était temps de l'arrêter.

• • •

\- Miss Granger, appela la directrice. Sachez que les deux jeunes Gryffondors s'en sortiront.

Hermione fut envahie par le soulagement. Si les trois élèves avaient été attaqués, aucun n'en était mort, c'était toujours réconfortant. Hermione se rendit à ses cours de la journée et au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres avec ses amis, elle mit au point une stratégie pour le soir.

Par chance, ce jour là, la jeune fille terminait les cours tôt, ce qui lui permit de faire une sieste jusqu'au dîner.

A vingt-et-une heure, Hermione retrouva Luna, Hannah, Neville, Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Ginny devant la grand salle.

\- On va faire des groupes de deux, Luna et Hannah devant la salle commune de Serpentard -gardez aussi un œil sur Poufsouffle-, Sir Nicholas et Ginny devant Gryffondor et Neville et moi, on attendra devant Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Malefoy de venir avec nous ? Demanda Luna.

\- Il est aussi inutile qu'un rat mort, autant qu'il reste dans sa chambre, rétorqua Hermione.

Les autres firent une drôle de tête, surpris d'entendre leur amie parler ainsi.

\- Si vous voyez la bête, essayez de l'immobiliser et appelez les autres, ajouta t-elle.

Sur ces mots, les trois binômes se séparèrent. Hermione et Neville se rendirent dans la tour de Serdaigle et se cachèrent à proximité de la porte. Sachant que la créature attaquait tôt le matin, ils savaient qu'il faudrait attendre plusieurs heures avant que la bête ne pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Comment tu arrives à partager une chambre avec Malefoy ?

\- En fait, j'essaye de l'éviter.

Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Alors, avec Hannah ?

Hermione vit les joues de Neville changer de couleur malgré l'obscurité.

\- Oh heu … Ça va.

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

\- Oui, elle est géniale.

Hermione sourit. Elle était contente de voir son ami trouver le bonheur.

Hermione somnolait, il était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts dans le noir et à trois heures du matin.

\- Hermione.

La jeune fille se redressa, elle s'était complètement affalée contre le mur. Neville pointait du doigt le mur du couloir. Hermione se retourna, tachant d'être silencieuse pour chercher ce qui mettait son ami en alerte. Les personnages de peintures avaient tous quitté leurs tableaux, pas un seul cadre n'était occupé. Neville lui secoua vigoureusement l'épaule et désigna l'escalier. Il avait sorti sa baguette. Hermione regarda dans la même direction que le garçon et vit deux yeux briller dans le noir. La chose venait d'arriver sur le pallier et se dirigeait droit vers la porte fermant la salle commune de Serdaigle. Hermione dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature. _Lumos_. C'était un loup, mais pas n'importe quel loup : un grand loup blanc et maigre. La créature se tourna vers Hermione, montra les crocs et hérissa les poils de son dos.

\- Il va attaquer ! Murmura Neville en se plaçant à côté de son ami.

Hermione lança un _Immobulus_ mais le loup sauta de côté pour l'éviter.

\- Ça ressemble à ça un loup-garou ? Demanda Neville.

\- Non !

La créature ressemblait bien trop à un vrai loup, rien à voir avec l'espèce de monstre mi-homme mi-bête qu'avait été le professeur Lupin lors de sa transformation. Alors qu'était-ce ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un véritable loup ait pu entrer dans l'école et se cacher pour attaquer seulement au petit matin.

Hermione et Neville firent pleuvoir les _Immobulus_ sur le loup mais l'animal les esquivait avec une agilité hors paire. En quelques bonds, il se retrouva à moins de deux mètres des deux élèves.

\- Va prévenir Nick et Ginny !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas avec ça ! Rétorqua Neville.

Hermione se mit à reculer, mais chacun de ses pas en arrière provoquait un pas en avant du loup.

\- Va les prévenir ! J'ai un plan ! Retrouve-moi devant mon appartement.

Neville finit par obtempérer et disparut par l'escalier le plus proche. Seule face à l'animal menaçant, Hermione remarqua la couleur de ses yeux : gris métallique, froids et vides. La jeune fille lança un dernier sort de blocage que le loup put à nouveau éviter, puis, profitant de sa perte momentanée d'inattention, elle fila à travers le couloir. Hermione courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à la porte gardée par la jeune fille en robe.

\- Elfe de maison !

Le personnage du tableau poussa un cri en voyant le loup et se poussa immédiatement du chemin. Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle commune et courut droit dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte juste avant que le loup n'ait pu y poser une patte. Haletante, Hermione s'accroupit sur le sol pour retrouver son souffle. Derrière la porte, elle entendait les grognements du loup et ses griffures contre le bois.

\- Va t'en ! Hurla t-elle.

Elle se sentit stupide de dire une telle chose -heureusement que personne n'était là pour entendre-. Personne ? Hermione se releva subitement et frappa contre le mur de la chambre de son voisin.

\- Malefoy surtout ne sort pas !

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille tambourina contre le mur.

\- Malefoy tu m'entends ? Malefoy !

Toujours rien. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que le loup semblait se jeter contre la porte au point de la faire trembler sur ses gonds ?

Hermione entendit des cris au loin, on appelait son nom. Ce devait être Neville accompagné de Nick et Ginny. Cela détourna l'attention de la créature qui s'éloigna et se remit à griffer et frapper la porte mais cette fois, de la salle commune.

Le temps passa, l'animal sembla se calmer ou perdit son intérêt pour Hermione. La jeune fille consulta la pendule : trois heures trente. Étrangement, tout semblait se dérouler entre trois heures et trois heures trente du matin.

N'entendant plus de bruit à l'extérieur, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle commune. Vide. La jeune fille ouvrit complètement la porte et, éclairée par sa baguette, sortit de sa chambre. Elle sursauta violemment et manqua se renfermer de nouveau : il y avait quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Prête à lancer le premier sort qui lui passerait par la tête, Hermione s'avança jusqu'au seuil et jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Par Merlin Malefoy mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là !?

Malefoy avait les mains sous l'eau du robinet. Il se tourna vers sa colocataire, lui jeta un regard apathique et ne daigna pas répondre.

\- Où est-ce-que tu étais ? Insista Hermione.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Il y avait quelque chose dans la salle il y a deux minutes, un loup, comment est-ce-que tu as pu … Oh mon dieu … Malefoy...

Tout prenait sens. La fourrure blanche, les yeux gris, la présence de Malefoy dans la salle-de-bain la nuit précédente et sa présence à l'instant même. Malefoy n'avait pas croisé le loup, il _était_ le loup.

\- Espèce de sale menteur ! Tu faisais semblant de t'inquiéter pour les élèves alors que c'est toi qui les a tous blessés ! Espèce de Mangemort ! Assassin !

\- Ferme la Granger, ferme la.

Malefoy éteignit l'eau et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

 _Et voilà, Hermione a découvert qui était la bête !_

 _Je vais attendre d'avoir quelques avis supplémentaires avant de poster la suite de la fic, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ (la suite sera postée à **10 reviews** )_


	5. Stupéfix

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos review, vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup =)_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite de ma fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Hermione n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil durant le reste de sa nuit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Malefoy, un loup-garou ? Certes il était désagréable et bourré de préjugés stupides, mais de là à attaquer des élèves ? C'était beaucoup, même pour un fils de Mangemort et potentiel Mangemort lui-même.

Hermione révisait ses cours sur le canapé de la salle commune. Pour ce samedi, elle avait décidé de travailler au maximum pour rattraper son retard et reprendre de bonnes habitudes. Bon, la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée avait fait que la jeune fille ne s'était réveillée qu'à onze heures, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour travailler.

La porte de la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrit, le garçon apparut sur le seuil et leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Malefoy, il fallait qu'on parle.

\- Parle toute seule Granger, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Les cheveux du garçon n'était pas laqués ni repoussés en arrière, ainsi, il paraissait bien moins impressionnant et pète-sec qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Pourquoi tu attaques ces élèves ? C'est une revanche personnelle ? A moins que tu ne sois qu'un psychopathe qui exprime ses pulsions ?

Malefoy était arrivé dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés pour fusiller sa colocataire du regard.

\- Va te faire foutre Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha t-il.

Hermione cala un doigt entre les pages de son manuel pour ne pas perdre la page, puis, elle s'appliqua à prendre son air le plus hautain possible.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai un avantage que tu n'as pas : je détiens un secret qui pourrait te faire renvoyer de l'école, ou pire, enfermer à Azkaban, alors si j'étais toi, je ne m'appellerais pas Sang-de-Bourbe.

La mâchoire du Serpentard se serra si fort qu'on entendit presque grincer ses dents. Hermione considéra cette réaction comme une petite victoire.

\- Mais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider si tu commençais par me dire comment tu es devenu un loup-garou.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sang-de-Bourbe, laisse moi tranquille.

Hermione le vit disparaître dans la salle de bain et la porte claqua, faisant presque trembler les murs. La jeune fille resta immobile, regardant fixement le bois sombre. Peu importe à quel point il s'obstinerait à se taire, Hermione découvrirait ce qu'il cachait. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait pas le laisser se transformer encore cette nuit et encore moins attaquer qui que ce soit. Malefoy était sa responsabilité maintenant, il ne blesserait plus personne.

Hermione rendit visite aux blessés dans l'infirmerie. Julia Martelo avait été la plus sérieusement atteinte et madame Pomfresh avait jugé bon de la laisser dormir, Jordan Descartes allait mieux, mais l'infirmière avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il sorte. Quant à Anthony Stars, il avait complètement récupéré.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as attaqué ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Un gros chien, ou un loup mais ce serait bizarre qu'il y ait un loup dans l'école, répondit le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans la salle commune ?

Jordan jeta un regard vers le lit voisin où dormait Julia.

\- Julia, moi et Martin on révisait le sortilège de lévitation, et on a entendu les tableaux crier et le chien est entré.

\- Martin ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'a pas été attaqué ?

\- Non, le chien l'a regardé mais il l'a ignoré juste après.

Étrange.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, merci Jordan.

Hermione fila dans la tour de Gryffondor et entra sans préambule dans la salle commune. Là, elle interrogea tout le monde sur la localisation d'un certain Martin en seconde année. Elle le trouva, assis sur une table en train de rédiger un devoir de potion.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a échappé à l'attaque du loup ?

Le garçon parut surpris qu'on lui parle de ça.

\- Ah heu oui je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce-que tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle il t'a laissé tranquille ?

\- Non aucune, c'était bizarre. Il m'a senti et après il s'est tourné vers Julia pour l'attaquer.

Hermione observa attentivement son interlocuteur. Martin n'avait rien de spécial, il était assez grand, mince, des cheveux châtains un peu longs … Non, vraiment rien de spécial. Pourquoi diable Malefoy avait-il décidé d'ignorer Martin mais d'attaquer Julia, Jordan et Anthony ?

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Malefoy était ouverte. Elle s'en approcha et risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Le Serpentard était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit et lisait le même livre que quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione cogna contre le bois et poussa la porte.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Non Granger, je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

\- J'ai parlé avec Martin Hawkins, il dit qu'il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais que tu ne l'as pas attaqué, pourquoi ?

Malefoy leva les yeux vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise Granger ? Je ne sais même pas qui est Martin Hawkins.

\- Peu importe qui il est ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as décidé d'attaquer ces élèves !

\- Dégage de ma chambre.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, c'est assez simple : soit tu m'expliques comment et pourquoi tu te transformes en une saleté de loup, soit je vais prévenir McGonagall pour qu'elle fasse en sorte que tu ne fasses plus jamais de mal à aucun élève de Poudlard.

Malefoy blêmit avant de reprendre contenance. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ni avec toi ni avec personne, fiche-moi la paix.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, tu peux bien te transformer en loup autant que ça te chante mais _ne touche pas aux élèves_ !

Le garçon se leva brusquement et traversa la chambre pour se planter devant Hermione. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et la foudroyait de ses yeux glacials.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à ces gamins ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai choisis ni pourquoi je n'ai pas attaqué ce Martin ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix avec ça ou va voir McGonagall si ça te fais plaisir … Pour ce que ça change !

Hermione resta muette. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle sur sa situation ? La jeune fille le dévisagea, étudia les traits anguleux de son visage. Elle avait une sorte de curiosité scientifique qui la dévorait : il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de ce genre de loups-garous. Et s'il était un cas unique ? Et si elle avait découvert une nouvelle espèce ?

\- D'où est-ce-que ça vient ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La lycanthropie. Depuis quand tu te transformes ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione s'assit dans le canapé de la salle commune. Malefoy finit par la suivre en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des noms d'oiseaux. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du canapé.

\- Depuis la sixième année.

\- Tu te transformes depuis la sixième année ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua t-il. Ça s'est passé en sixième année mais ça ne s'est vraiment déclenché qu'il y a trois mois.

\- Utilises des mots, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé en sixième année ?

\- Oh et puis merde Granger, pourquoi est-ce-que je te raconte ça ?

Malefoy se releva d'un coup en faisant grincer le fauteuil et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

• • •

Hermione avait passé la journée dans la salle commune, refusant de la quitter de peur que Malefoy n'en profite pour disparaître, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A dix-neuf heures, il était dans sa chambre. Hermione descendit chercher à manger dans la cuisine et s'installa sur la table basse de la salle commune pour continuer de surveiller. Elle avait appris ses cours toute la journée et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, il fallait qu'elle reste éveillée jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour empêcher Malefoy de faire une bêtise.

Juste avant trois heures, Malefoy sortit de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient et il semblait avoir besoin du mur pour tenir debout.

\- Malefoy ?

Deux heures cinquante huit.

\- Je t'interdis de te transformer !

Malefoy fit un pas en avant, trébucha, se rattrapa à l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Je te préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la force pour t'empêcher de sortir !

\- Quand est-ce-que tu vas comprendre que je ne peux pas l'empêcher ! Hurla t-il.

Le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux, pressa une main sur sa front tandis qu'Hermione dégainait sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas cette pièce, personne ne serait blessé.

\- Pousses-toi de mon chemin Sang-de-Bourbe ou tu vas finir comme … arrrh.

Sa respiration était laborieuse, sa voix se transformait en râle. Hermione ne le voyait même plus, il était caché par le canapé. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'accoudoir et se pencha vers lui. Malefoy était recroquevillé sur le sol, les yeux clos, ses côtes se soulevaient à toute vitesse.

\- Malefoy fais quelque chose, tu dois pouvoir l'arrêter !

Le garçon était étrangement silencieux, rien à voir avec la douleur qui semblait avoir ébranlé le professeur Lupin lorsqu'il s'était transformé.

\- Malefoy ! Appela Hermione.

La jeune fille se souvint comment la dernière fois, Malefoy avait pu éviter ses sorts. Dès qu'il aurait pris la forme d'un loup, elle le stupéfixerait et attendrait trois heures trente pour le libérer.

Trois heures pile.

Le corps de Malefoy changea subitement et en quelques secondes. Il devint le loup.

 _Stupefix_!

Le sort frappa le loup dans le flanc et le neutralisa immédiatement. Hermione en fut soulagée. Pas de blessés ce soir, la bête de Poudlard était hors d'état de nuire. Pour le moment-. Il fallait maintenant qu'Hermione parte en quête d'informations sur cette créature inconnue et sur les méthodes pour empêcher Malefoy de se transformer. Un loup-garou ne pouvait pas rôder dans les couloirs.

Trois heures trente.

Le corps de l'animal se changea de nouveau, reprenant forme humaine. Hermione leva son sort.

\- Ça va Malefoy ?

\- On ne peut mieux, marmonna t-il en se relevant.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te transformes ?

\- J'ai dit non, Granger.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour trouver une solution. A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères te transformer en loup toutes les nuits.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment une petite mine, ses aventures n'étaient visiblement pas de tout repos.

\- Contente toi de m'empêcher d'attaquer les élèves.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5, la suite paraîtra à **15 reviews** ;) _


	6. Mangemort

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs.

Un énorme merci pour vos review, vos commentaires sont vraiment adorables ! N'hésitez pas à continuer, j'aime vraiment avoir votre avis, lire vos petites remarques et les choses que vous avez aimées dans les chapitres =)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea droit vers la boutique _Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux_. Elle frappa à la porte avoisinant l'entrée du magasin et vit des cheveux flamboyants apparaître au travers de la vitre déformante.

\- Hermione, s'écria t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour George.

George continuait de rire et de blaguer, mais ses sourires étaient moins sincères et plus superficiels depuis la mort de Fred. Hermione embrassa George sur les deux joues et ils entrèrent.

\- C'est Hermione que j'entends ? Cria une voix depuis la pièce voisine.

Ron apparut, les cheveux en pétard et tenant loin devant lui une boite roussie. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit son amie.

\- Ce truc est horrible, une sorte de diable en boite qui insultes la personne devant elle, mais il y a encore quelques réglages à faire, commenta George en montrant la boite.

Ron glissa l'objet dans les mains de son frère et entraîna Hermione dans la cuisine. Ils discutèrent de leurs occupations respectives puis Ron se tut et se mit à observer son amie.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui, en fait, c'est à propos de Malefoy.

La mention du nom du fils de Mangemort fit tiquer Ron. La mâchoire de ce dernier se serra.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Trois élèves ont été attaqués à Poudlard, Anthony Stars, Julia Martelo et Jordan Descartes, mais un autre élève -Martin Hawkins- qui était présent n'a pas été blessé. J'ai découvert que ce qui attaquait était un loup, enfin, une sorte de loup-garou qui était en fait Malefoy...

\- Malefoy a blessé Julia et Jordan ? L'interrompis Ron.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Neville et moi on jouait souvent aux échec avec eux et Martin, ils étaient vraiment mauvais, on gagnait à chaque fois. Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils s'en sont bien tirés. Je disais donc que Malefoy se transforme en loup-garou toutes les nuits de trois heures à trois heures trente du matin et il attaque à chaque fois. Il ne veut pas me dire comment c'est arrivé et je ne trouve aucune mention d'un loup-garou qui ressemblerait _vraiment_ à un loup.

\- Un truc de Mangemort ? Hasarda Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas, il n'a vraiment pas l'air de pouvoir le contrôler.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu lui cherches des excuses.

\- Arrête Ronald, tu sais très bien que Malefoy a fait des erreurs mais qu'il n'a pas non plus été totalement pro-Voldemort.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait ? Harceler les nés-Moldus, _nous_ harceler, essayer de tuer Dumbledore, trois fois de suite -en m'empoisonnant en même temps et en blessant Katie-, faire rentrer des saletés de Mangemorts dans l'école, manquer nous faire tuer dans la salle sur demande et le pire, le pire ! Il a regardé Bellatrix Lestrange te … te faire du mal sans bouger le petit doigt. (Ron fit une pause) Dénonce-le à McGonagall, qu'il soit expulsé de Poudlard pour de bon.

Hermione écouta la tirade de son ami sans broncher. Bien sur, elle savait que Ron avait raison, d'un certain point de vue, les actes de Malefoy étaient impardonnables, mais n'avait-il pas menti à sa famille quand le trio avait été capturé par les Raffleurs ? Ce n'était certainement pas suffisant pour compenser le reste.

\- Non franchement Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de lui.

\- Il a l'air malheureux, je suis sûre qu'il a été forcé à se transformer.

\- Et moi je parie qu'il fait ça pour appliquer les idées racistes de son père.

Hermione se redressa subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il faisait ça pour appliquer les idées racistes de …

\- Oh mon dieu Ron tu es génial ! S'exclama t-elle.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et observa son amie comme une bête curieuse. Hermione s'aperçut de son incompréhension et sourit.

\- Est-ce que Julia et Jordan sont des Sangs-purs ?

\- Non, nés-Moldus tous les deux.

\- Je suis prête à parier qu'Anthony aussi. Ça voudrait dire qu'on sait qui il cible.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, même avec toute ta bonne volonté, tu ne changeras pas Malefoy. Il reste et restera un salaud aux idées dépassées.

\- Et moi je suis sure que ce n'est pas le cas … Enfin salaud aux idées dépassées oui mais quand j'arriverai à lui faire avouer comment il est devenu un loup, on saura s'il attaque les élèves en connaissance de cause ou pas.

\- Tu es infernale, Hermione, marmonna Ron en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

Hermione se leva, embrassa Ron sur la joue et s'excusa auprès de George pour le dérangement, puis elle retourna en trombe à Poudlard.

\- J'ai compris Malefoy ! Lança t-elle en entrant dans la chambre du Serpentard.

Allongé sur le dos, un bras posé sur le visage, Malefoy la regarda par dessous son coude et grimaça.

\- Arrête de parler aussi fort Granger.

\- Julia et Jordan sont des nés-moldus, Martin non.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Concentre toi Malefoy ! Je te parle des élèves que tu as attaqués !

Malefoy écarta son bras de ses yeux et se redressa sur son séant. Ses yeux étaient largement cernés de noir. C'était à se demander s'il dormait.

\- Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Tu t'en prends aux nés-moldus, aux « Sang-de-Bourbe » si tu préfères, ajouta t-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- J'entends très bien Granger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle lui apprenait qu'il faisait du mal aux enfants issus de familles moldues et il s'en fichait ? Cela eu le don de plonger la jeune fille dans une colère sourde. Elle dégaina sa baguette et en pointa l'extrémité sur la gorge de son colocataire.

\- Je veux savoir _immédiatement_ si tu te contrôles quand tu es un loup. Et n'essaies pas de me mentir Malefoy, grinça t-elle.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table de chevet sur laquelle était posée sa baguette. S'apercevant de cela, Hermione attrapa la baguette avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle tenait à garder le pouvoir sur lui, au moins le temps qu'il réponde à ses questions. Malefoy soupira.

\- Non Granger, finit-il par avouer.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu te transformes en loup, répondit calmement Hermione.

Malefoy serra et desserra compulsivement les poings. Le muscle de sa mâchoire bougeait continuellement.

\- C'est à cause de mon père. Il n'a pas été à la hauteur des attentes de Tu-sais-Qui …

Le garçon s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Visiblement, dévoiler ses secrets lui coûtait beaucoup. Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Pas question de se laisser aller à la sensiblerie, elle obtiendrait des réponses de Malefoy, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Voldemort à une manière très particulière de punir ceux qui le déçoivent.

\- La torture ? Hasarda Hermione.

\- Envoyer Fenrir Greyback s'en prendre à leurs enfants.

Greyback, le monstrueux loup-garou qui avait attaqué Lavande Brown à la bataille de Poudlard et qui avait commis un nombre incalculable de crimes odieux.

\- Continue, le poussa Hermione.

Malefoy leva le menton, tentant de préserver une once de fierté, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Il m'a mordu, j'aurais du être un loup-garou comme les autres, un qui se transforme à la pleine lune, mais Tu-Sais-Qui est intervenu.

Pourquoi entrecoupait-il son récit de pauses aussi longues ? Hermione brûlait de savoir la suite, sa curiosité était piquée et nécessitait d'être assouvie. Malefoy prit une longue inspiration et déglutit. Il semblait retarder le moment de se confesser.

\- Il a confié à Rogue la charge de mettre au point une potion qui non seulement me transformerait en loup mais qui me rendrait encore plus dangereux.

\- Difficile de faire plus dangereux qu'un loup-garou non ?

Malefoy l'ignora.

\- Et Rogue a crée une potion qui me transformerait en loup pour un temps défini et sans la contrainte de la pleine lune.

Hermione remarqua le livre posé sur le lit, ouvert sur une page. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais d'un carnet, en haut à droite se trouvait une étiquette sur laquelle était écrit à la main _Severus Rogue, guide de travail_.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce-que tu es conscient quand tu es transformé ?

\- Non Granger, enfin, c'est compliqué.

\- Explique quand même.

Voyant qu'il ne risquait plus de rester muet, elle abaissa sa baguette et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Je suis là sans être là, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait les rênes.

\- Peut-être ta vraie nature qui ressort.

Malefoy lui décocha un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Granger.

\- Je sais Malefoy.

Le garçon arqua un sourcil d'un air surpris mais ne commenta pas. Il saisit le carnet posé à côté de lui et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il lisait.

\- Rogue a consigné tous ses travaux, tous ses sorts et toutes ses potions là-dedans. J'espère y trouver le remède contre ma lycanthropie.

Hermione prit le carnet et le feuilleta. Toutes les pages étaient blanches, vides d'écritures exceptée la première. Mais de ce qu'elle pu voir, Hermione reconnut l'écriture du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, l'auteur des annotations du livre de potion d'Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un contre-sort ?

\- Certainement. Rogue ne laissait rien au hasard.

Hermione hocha la tête. Quoi qu'ai fait Rogue, il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'être consciencieux. S'il avait crée une toute nouvelle potion, il avait forcément inventé quelque chose pour en annuler les effets, comme il avait mis au point un contre-sort pour soigner les victimes du dangereux _Sectumsempra_. Hermione tapota l'épaule de Malefoy. Bien que le garçon ne réagit pas, la jeune fille se surprit de son geste et cala ses mains entre ses genoux, gênée.

\- On trouvera quelque chose.

Malefoy soupira de nouveau et récupéra le carnet qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

\- Laisse moi tranquille maintenant Granger, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre une potion de sommeil.

\- Ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres que je sache.

\- Je suis sure que si on demandait au professeur Slughorn de nous laisser la salle pour en préparer, il accepterait.

\- Ce type me déteste.

\- Mais moi il m'adore.

Sans plus laisser le temps à Malefoy de se plaindre, Hermione lui rendit sa baguette et l'entraîna en direction de l'appartement du professeur Slughorn. Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui refusa pas l'accès de la salle de potion et Hermione s'y installa en compagnie de Malefoy pour préparer la fameuse potion. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, le Serpentard reprit sa lecture du carnet de Rogue. Pourquoi diable n'essayait-il pas un _Revelio_ pour trouver plus vite les réponses ? Lorsqu'elle lui soumit l'idée, Malefoy claqua la langue sur son palais d'un air agacé et lui expliqua que bien sur qu'il y avait pensé mais que ce fichu carnet était enchanté, si bien qu'il était impossible de lire la fin avant d'être passé par le début.

Hermione termina la potion en un temps record. En effet, ce genre de concoction était d'un niveau bien inférieur au sien et la jeune fille avait répété les gestes de nombreuses fois. Après une demi-heure de travail, elle tendit la fiole à Malefoy d'un air ravi.

\- Peut-être que ça fera enfin disparaître ces horribles cernes, ça m'évitera de sursauter à chaque fois que je te vois, le nargua t-elle.

Malefoy lui décocha un regard noir mais se saisit de la fiole. Ils repartirent alors en direction de leurs chambres. Déterminée à travailler, Hermione s'apprêtait à claquer sa porte quand quelque chose retint le battant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça Granger, mais merci.

Abasourdie, la jeune fille se retourna pour darder son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Il la remerciait ? Drago Malefoy la remerciait elle, Hermione Granger ? Elle qu'il traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe à peine quelques jours plus tôt ?

\- Je fais ça pour les élèves, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

Malefoy hocha la tête et s'écarta. Regrettant immédiatement ses paroles acerbes, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour le rattraper. Malefoy l'entendit, se retourna et plongea son regard anthracite dans le sien.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser Granger, je sais très bien que tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, dit-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Malefoy la troublait. Pourquoi avait-il un caractère si ombrageux, si lunatique ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être d'humeur constante afin qu'elle sache si elle pouvait l'apprécier ou non ? Car comment pouvait-elle être gentille avec lui s'il était capable de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe puis de faire preuve de gratitude quelques heures plus tard ?

Ne sachant toujours pas quel comportement adopter avec lui, Hermione hocha la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

La vérité était que bien sûr, son but premier était de protéger les élèves des crocs de Malefoy, mais le garçon lui-même avait besoin d'aide, ses explications le prouvaient. Or si Hermione s'avouait qu'elle voulait aussi sortir le Serpentard de cette mauvaise passe pour qu'il cesse d'arborer cet air triste, personne ne la comprendrait, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni probablement Neville. Quoique, si quelqu'un pouvait faire preuve d'empathie -même pour Malefoy- c'était bien le Gryffondor. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était décidé, elle se confierait à Neville et selon la réaction de se dernier, prendrait le partie d'aider Malefoy ou de seulement se restreindre à la tâche de protéger les élèves.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé également ! =)_

 _Je posterai le chapitre 7 à **20 reviews**. _


	7. Antidote

_Je suis terriblement confuse, en relisant ma fic depuis le début, je me suis aperçue d'une énorme incohérence entre les chapitres 6 et 7 qui venait d'une erreur de numérotation de mes chapitres, du coup, le chapitre 7 que j'avais posté était en fait le chapitre 8 et il manquait totalement un morceau de l'intrigue x) J'ai extrêmement honte et je m'excuse pour les désagréments puisque les lecteurs les plus rapides auront eu un petit spoiler de la suite T.T_

 _J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre et qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : ANTIDOTE.**

Le lendemain, lundi, Hermione retourna en cours avec la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien. Elle suivit avec attention les cours d'arithmancie, d'étude des moldus et de runes jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où elle retrouva Neville. Cela faisait des heures que la jeune fille réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'interroger son ami, mais malgré toutes les formes qu'elle comptait donner à son discours, elle craignait toujours la réaction de Neville. Occupé à appliquer du fromage sur une tranche de pain, le garçon finit par lever les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que son amie ne parlait pas depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Ça va Hermione ? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Neville posa le couteau qu'il utilisait sur la table et prit un air attentif. Hermione déglutit. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle avait justement choisi de se confier à Neville car il était la personne la plus gentille et raisonnable qu'elle connaisse.

\- J'ai l'impression que Malefoy n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense, plus j'apprends à le connaître, plus je me dis qu'il n'est pas irrattrapable. Et il me fait de la peine, il m'a avoué qu'il a été transformé par Greyback selon les ordres de Voldemort, tout ça pour punir son père. Le pire c'est qu'au lieu d'être un loup-garou normal, Voldemort a fait en sorte qu'il soit autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? Voldemort a crée une nouvelle créature ?

\- En fait, c'est Rogue qui a crée la chose qu'est Malefoy. Mais il a consigné son travail dans un carnet qu'on étudie en espérant trouver un contre-sort.

Neville écarquilla les yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur Malefoy, assis à la table des Serpentard avant de revenir sur Hermione.

\- Tu me racontes ça comme si c'était une honte de vouloir l'aider, constata t-il.

\- Quand j'en ai parlé à Ron, il a dit que Malefoy n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Ron est du genre à parler avant de réfléchir. Tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas un grand fan de Malefoy, mais s'il est bien forcé de faire ça comme tu le penses, tu fais bien de l'aider. C'est toi la mieux placée pour le faire d'ailleurs.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, rassurée.

\- J'ai fait une potion de sommeil pour Malefoy hier, avoua t-elle.

\- C'est gentil.

Neville sourit à son tour.

\- Je suis content que tu m'en ais parlé. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour le gérer.

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher d'attaquer. La nuit dernière, je l'ai stupéfixé au moment où il se transformait.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais rester avec toi ce soir, comme ça tu pourras te reposer.

Hermione accepta la proposition, si bien que le soir, après le dîner, Neville vint s'installer dans la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef avec une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante et quelques livres.

\- Tu m'as trouvé une nounou Granger, marmonna Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne compte pas passer l'année à faire des nuits blanches, Malefoy, rétorqua la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, tu as terminé le carnet de Rogue ?

Malefoy secoua la tête et brandit ledit carnet dont une des pages du milieu était marquée d'un marque-page. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu lis le même passage ou quoi ? Le sermonna t-elle.

La Gryffondor récupéra le carnet et s'installa dans le canapé de la salle commune après s'être brossé les dents et avoir revêtu un pyjama au couleurs de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le carnet à la page lue par Malefoy, elle ne trouva rien que du blanc, alors, la jeune fille retourna au début et se lança dans la lecture.

\- Tu vas le lire ? L'interrogea Malefoy.

\- Oui, et crois-moi, demain matin j'aurais trouvé comment te soigner.

Malefoy esquissa une grimace comique et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, Neville jeta un coup d'œil au carnet.

\- Rogue a vraiment inventé tout ça ? Demanda t-il.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignorait sur lui.

• • •

Les heures passèrent, les yeux d'Hermione la brûlaient mais la jeune fille les forçait à rester ouvert. Elle avait dépassé la moitié du carnet une heure plus tôt et se sentait proche du but. Rogue n'avait probablement pas crée le sort de Malefoy très récemment, donc elle n'aurait probablement pas besoin de terminer complètement le carnet. A côté d'elle, Neville ronflait doucement, à moitié couché sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Je l'ai ! Murmura soudain Hermione.

 _« Potion du loup-garou quotidien. »_

Hermione lut les ingrédients qu'avait utilisés Rogue, la recette complète de sa potion inédite. C'était du grand art, une concoction si perfectionnée que seule une poignée de sorciers ne devaient être capable de la réussir. Tout en bas de la page, en dessous du dessin d'un loup dessiné en quelques gribouillis, on pouvait lire _« Contre-sort »._ Le fameux contre-sort était une autre potion, tout aussi complexe que la première et qui nécessitait des ingrédients si rares qu'Hermione doutait d'en trouver dans la réserve du professeur de potions. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin de la recette, Hermione vit quelques mots, apparaître, griffonnés dans le coin de la feuille : _« Si tu lis ceci Drago, cherches les ingrédients dans ma réserve à Poudlard, ce qui est nécessaire est caché dans de petits bocaux derrière les racines d'armoise et les œufs de Doxys »._ Hermione se leva, frappa à la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et entra. Le garçon dormait.

\- Malefoy réveille-toi, j'ai trouvé l'antidote.

Il était deux heures trente du matin, Malefoy avait probablement pris la potion de sommeil et il fallait supposer que seule sa transformation le réveillerait. Hermione retourna dans la salle commune, savourant sa réussite et calant le marque-page là où elle avait trouvé la potion du loup-garou quotidien. Demain soir, après les cours, elle se lancerait dans la préparation du contre-sort, peu importait combien la potion était dure à réaliser, peu importait combien de temps et d'énergie cela prendrait : il fallait que Malefoy cesse de se transformer, pour son bien et pour celui des élèves.

Trois heures.

Neville avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa baguette en main, à côté de lui, Hermione se tenait prête elle aussi. Finalement, même si l'idée de rester éveillés chacun leur tour était bonne, la mettre en pratique était plus compliquée que prévu car Hermione n'aimait pas confier ce qu'elle pouvait faire à quelqu'un d'autre. On entendit un grognement ténu dans la chambre de Malefoy, puis le museau blanc du loup apparut. A l'instant où l'animal sentit Hermione et son sang moldu, celui-ci rabattit les oreilles sur sa nuque et découvrit les crocs.

 _\- Stupéfix_!

Ils s'y étaient pris trop tard, il aurait fallu stupéfixer Malefoy dans son sommeil, désormais, le loup était capable d'éviter les sorts. C'était probablement ce sur quoi avait travaillé Rogue : aiguiser les sens et la vitesse de la bête pour la rendre invincible. Hermione et Neville lancèrent une pluie de sort sur l'animal, mais celle-ci était dotée d'une agilité surprenante. Chaque saut rapprochait Malefoy d'Hermione tandis que la bête dédaignait totalement Neville et son sang-pur.

\- Ça suffit Malefoy ! Cria Hermione.

Cela n'eut pour effet que de faire grogner le loup. La queue à l'horizontale, les oreilles rabattues, il avançait vers la sorcière dans une position de chasseur. Sur le côté, Neville comprit qu'il avait une chance de prendre l'animal par surprise. Il lança un sort à voix aussi basse que possible. Désormais acculée contre le mur, debout sur le canapé, Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette devant elle, mais cela n'effrayait en rien l'animal. Soudain, le sort de Neville toucha le loup au flanc. La bête roula sur elle même, son dos heurta le pied de la table. Le _stupéfix_ avait fonctionné.

Hermione descendit de son perchoir et s'assit, haletante. C'était moins une.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir inverser ça ? Demanda Neville.

\- J'espère y arriver, rectifia Hermione.

• • •

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago se rendirent après les cours dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn mais se heurtèrent à une serrure verrouillée. Malgré les _alohomora_ d'Hermione, la porte restait indéniablement fermée.

\- Pousse-toi Granger.

Drago l'écarta avant même de lui laisser le temps de bouger, posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Il y eu un craquement. Malefoy secoua la poignée, appuya son épaule contre le bois et d'une secousse, fit sauter le pêne dormant.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, commenta t-elle.

A voir la silhouette mince de Malefoy, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait aucune force, visiblement, c'était une erreur de jugement.

\- C'est depuis que je me transforme, éluda-t-il.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la réserve, et tandis que Malefoy restait près de la porte, Hermione se dirigea droit vers les bocaux indiqués par Rogue dans son carnet.

\- Slughorn va donner l'alerte quand il verra que la porte à été forcée, dit Malefoy.

Hermione déplaça quelques œufs de Doxy et autres racines. Derrière de gros pots remplis de formol, elle trouva de plus petits bocaux contenant les extrêmement rares ingrédients nécessités pour la conception de l'antidote au problème de Malefoy.

\- Je vais essayer de la réparer, répondit Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au carnet de Rogue, s'assura d'avoir tous les ingrédients mentionnés et fourra les bocaux dans son sac sans fond.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Malefoy sortit le premier, puis Hermione suivit. Par chance, un _Reparo_ suffit a remettre en place le mécanisme de la serrure.

Hermione emmena tout son matériel de potion dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. S'installant sur le sol, la jeune fille se remémora la création du Polynectar en deuxième année avec Harry et Ron. Elle se souvenait toujours de son affreuse transformation en chat, d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle retente cette potion. Malefoy s'assit en face d'elle, derrière le chaudron. N'ayant toujours pas terminé la lecture du carnet, il ne pouvait pas lire la recette de l'antidote.

\- Alors Granger, par quoi on commence ?

\- Dans un chaudron préalablement chauffé au soleil, versez cent-cinquante millilitres de sang de licorne.

Hermione avait effectivement installé son chaudron devant sa fenêtre toute la journée pour en laisser chauffer les parois. La première étape de préparation était réalisée.

\- Du sang de licorne ? Répéta Malefoy. Je croyais que celui qui en buvait était maudit.

\- Celui qui en boit _est_ maudit, rétorqua Hermione. Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Or tu es déjà maudit, peut-être que tu ne risques plus rien.

Malefoy n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais il n'ajouta rien. Assise sur le rebord des lavabos, Mimi Geignarde observait le duo, mais surtout, elle gratifiait Hermione d'un regard assassin. Drago leva les yeux vers le fantôme, esquissa un léger sourire qui fit changer de couleur le visage gris de Myrtle. Celle-ci émit un gazouillis timide, s'envola et disparut dans un siphon. Drago conserva son sourire amusé. Alors qu'Hermione mélangeait le sang de licorne et le venin d'Acromantule avec une spatule en ivoire, son regard se posa sur Malefoy.

\- Harry m'a raconté quelques choses, lança t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Quelque chose qu'il s'est passé en sixième année.

Le visage de Drago se ferma.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne parlera pas de ça, trancha t-il.

\- Tu pleurais dans ces toilettes.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais seize ans, Granger.

\- Tu n'en as que dix-huit.

\- Mais ça remonte quand même à deux ans.

\- Ce n'est pas une honte de pleurer.

\- Ferme-la.

\- Et c'est compréhensible que tu aies eu besoin d'extérioriser avec toute la pression que tu avais sur les épaules …

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? S'écria t-il brusquement. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma lorsqu'elle se heurta au regard d'acier de Malefoy. Elle attrapa une pincée de feuilles de houx restées au moins soixante-dix jours à l'abri de la lumière du soleil -pour cet ingrédient, elle faisait confiance à Rogue et à son rangement-. La jeune fille effrita une feuille entre ses doigts et laissa tomber les résidus dans la potion. Le venin et le sang mélangés donnaient une substance visqueuse bleue qui émit un léger « pschit » au contact du houx. Hermione mélangea deux fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et retira la spatule. Avec précaution, elle se saisit d'une plaque de métal complètement rouillée et la déposa sur le chaudron en guise de couvercle. Le carnet indiquait de laisser la plaque sur la préparation pendant une semaine complète dans un endroit humide à l'abri de la lumière.

\- Mimi ? Appela t-elle. Je peux te demander un service ?

Le fantôme fit son apparition en jaillissant du siphon du lavabo, la regarda et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête, faisant la moue comme si elle allait pleurer.

\- Comme d'habitude je suis celle à qui on demande des services, gémit-elle. Mimi fait ci, Mimi fait ça, mais quand est-ce-que moi, je demande des services aux autres ?

Hermione chercha du secours auprès de Malefoy. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la requête.

\- On a … _J'ai_ besoin de toi pour surveiller le chaudron. Personne ne doit s'en approcher. Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit quand je venais te voir ?

Il désigna le chaudron.

\- C'est peut-être la solution.

Mimi buvait les paroles de Drago, et celui-ci dardait sur elle un regard si sincère que n'importe qui n'aurait pu qu'accepter sa demande. Myrtle hocha la tête.

\- Personne n'y touchera, déclara t-elle.

\- Merci Myrtle.

Hermione dissimula son chaudron dans les dernières toilettes, enfonça le récipient dans un coin et le cacha derrière une poubelle, puis elle ferma la porte. Il fallait espérer que le talent de persuasion de Drago marche aussi bien qu'il le laissait croire.

* * *

 _Puisqu'à cause de mes bêtises, le chapitre 8 a fuité, je vais le poster tout de suite après celui-ci._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, le seul et unique chapitre 7 x)_


	8. Euphorie

_Voici donc le chapitre 8. J'imagine que tout est beaucoup plus compréhensible une fois qu'on a les événements antérieurs x)_

 _Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu, encore désolée pour le désagrément, pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Euphorie**

Chaque nuit était identique à la précédente : s'endormir, se réveiller avant trois heures du matin, réveiller Malefoy, le stupéfixer puis lever le sort et retourner dormir. Cela faisait exactement douze jours qu'aucun élève n'avait été attaqué par la bête de Poudlard. Hermione revivait : elle avait l'impression d'accomplir exactement son devoir de préfète-en-chef et en plus, de réaliser une bonne action en aidant Malefoy à guérir.

Cela faisait une semaine que la potion reposait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, recouverte par une plaque de fer rouillé et protégée par Mimi Geignarde. Accompagnée de Malefoy, Hermione se rendit dans les toilettes et sortit son chaudron du dernier cabinet.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu as demandé Drago, dit Myrtle. Personne n'a trouvé ton antidote.

\- Merci.

Drago gratifia le fantôme d'un sourire qui la ravie. Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage, posa le carnet de Rogue ouvert à la page du contre-sort et étala ses ingrédients devant elle. Lorsqu'elle retira la plaque de fer, toute la rouille qui recouvrait la partie posée côté chaudron avait disparue. La potion avait désormais une teinte orangée. Malefoy se pencha en avant pour inspecter le contenu. Entre temps, il avait terminé la lecture du carnet et était désormais en mesure de lire la recette de l'antidote.

\- Bravo Granger, on dirait que c'est réussi.

\- Est-ce-que je dois comprendre que tu doutais de mon talent ? Rétorqua t-elle.

Malefoy leva les mains en l'air.

\- Absolument pas.

Hermione hocha la tête, retrouva sa concentration. La préparation était délicate, elle ne devait en aucun cas manquer un détail ou faire quelque chose de travers. Elle saisit dans un bocal des écailles de poissons volants de la mer Noire et en laissa tomber cinq dans la préparation. Après avoir mélangé le tout, elle laissa tomber deux gouttes de venin de Crotale Rouge du Mexique. Une forte odeur se dégagea de la potion. Hermione se pinça le nez et grimaça.

\- Quelle horreur, marmonna t-elle. Imagine que tu vas devoir boire ça.

Malefoy lui décocha un regard noir et se recouvrit le nez du col de sa chemise. Il avait meilleure mine depuis qu'il prenait la potion de sommeil pour dormir, ses cernes avaient plus ou moins disparus et son teint était un peu moins pâle.

\- Exposer la préparation à la lumière de la pleine lune pendant cinq heures, lut Malefoy. C'est dans trois jours.

Hermione acquiesça. Il allait donc falloir encore attendre pour compléter la recette. L'exposition à la lune était l'avant dernière étape, après, Malefoy n'aurait plus qu'à boire l'antidote et il ne serait plus qu'un simple loup-garou : plus de transformation quotidienne, plus d'attaque des nés-moldus.

Hermione était aux anges, dans quelques jours, elle retrouverait un cycle de sommeil normal et n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de son colocataire excepté à la pleine lune. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy, celui-ci avait le regard posé sur la potion.

\- Malefoy, appela t-elle. Ça va ?

Il cligna des paupières et secoua la tête.

\- Tout va très bien.

\- Arrête de mentir, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Tu vas enfin retrouver une vie normale.

\- Pas normale Granger. Quoiqu'il arrive je resterai un loup-garou.

Hermione se souvenait du professeur Lupin qui avait vécu son état comme une malédiction. Il était vrai que personne n'avait rien à envier aux loups-garous, Malefoy en était conscient.

\- Je suis désolée.

Malefoy hocha doucement la tête, le regard vague.

\- J'ai décidé que je quitterai Poudlard quand la potion sera terminée. Je rentrerai chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a déjà eu un loup-garou à l'école, je pourrais faire en sorte que les élèves soient en sécurité à chaque pleine lune.

\- Non Granger, tu en as déjà assez fait. Tu es revenue à Poudlard pour obtenir tes ASPICS, tu ne peux pas passer l'année à t'occuper de moi.

\- Je penses pouvoir gérer une petite transformation une fois par mois, rétorqua t-elle, vexée.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, se leva.

\- Je partirai, répéta t-il.

Hermione le regarda sortir des toilettes puis se leva à son tour. Il lui restait encore trois jours pour le convaincre, le temps d'exposer la potion à la lune et de la lui faire boire. Trois jours, c'était suffisant. Malefoy ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard sans les ASPICS, il en avait besoin comme tous les sorciers pour obtenir une profession décente. Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher sa vie parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

Ce soir-là, Hermione alla chercher à manger dans les cuisines et s'installa pour dîner dans la salle commune de son appartement. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, son cahier de métamorphose était posé devant elle en équilibre sur son verre d'eau, lui permettant de réviser son cours.

\- Décroche un peu Granger, tu vas faire une overdose.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Malefoy, lui décocha un regard noir. Et voilà, il changeait encore d'humeur. Depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, Hermione était certaine d'avoir rencontré la personne la plus lunatique du monde. La sorcière l'ignora tandis qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Il y avait quelques temps qu'elle avait appris à l'ignorer. Malefoy ressortit quelques vingt minutes plus tard, soupira en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

A trois heures moins deux du matin, Hermione sortit de sa chambre. Malefoy était assis sur le canapé, la tête basculée en arrière sur le dossier, prêt à se transformer. Deux minutes plus tard, son corps muta. Avec la pratique, Hermione avait appris à reconnaître le moment parfait. _Stupéfix_. Le loup se figea pour une demi-heure. Lorsque Malefoy repris forme humaine, Hermione leva les sort et rentra dans sa chambre.

• • •

Malefoy se tenait debout au milieu de la salle-sur-demande, entouré de tours d'objets empilés par des décennies d'élèves. Il avait roulé sa manche gauche, dévoilant sur son avant-bas le tatouage mouvant d'un crâne crachant un serpent. L'air satisfait, presque heureux, il lança le sortilège du Feudeymon. Hermione, Harry et Ron se mirent à courir, poursuivis par des créatures de feu. L'odeur âcre s'infiltrait dans les poumons, brûlait la trachée. La fumée piquait les yeux, brouillait la vue. Hermione trébucha lorsqu'un balais roula devant elle. Elle tomba. Malefoy se profila au dessus d'elle, la menaçant de sa baguette, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Un dernier mot Sang-de-Bourbe ?

MALEFOY ! MALEFOY NOOOOON !

\- Oh Granger réveille-toi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle voyait flou à cause des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune alors qu'elle et Malefoy attendaient de pouvoir aller chercher l'antidote sur le toit.

\- Tu cries mon nom dans ton sommeil, commenta le Serpentard.

Hermione s'essuya le visage. Son regard tomba sur l'avant-bras de Malefoy, toujours soigneusement caché par des manches longues. Jamais au grand jamais il ne portait quoique ce soit laissant entrapercevoir ses bras.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il sembla assez surpris mais acquiesça.

\- Tu portes la marque des ténèbres ?

Malefoy darda sur Hermione son regard gris avant de regarder son propre bras. Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est de ça que tu rêvais ? demanda t-il.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait, il ne prendrait sûrement même pas la peine de refuser et changerai de sujet, mais elle se trompait. Malefoy releva sa manche jusqu'au coude et tendit le bras devant lui. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un tatouage, rien qu'une marque dans sa peau. La cicatrice était laiteuse, elle se confondait presque avec l'épiderme, mais on devinait toujours l'emplacement des crocs de ce qui avait mordu. Fenrir Greyback.

\- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, dit Hermione.

\- Je l'aurais été si j'avais tué Dumbledore, répondit Drago.

Il passa machinalement les doigts sur la cicatrice et retira sa manche sur son bras. Il consulta sa montre.

\- Il est l'heure.

Hermione le suivit dans les couloirs. Elle aussi était marquée à vie par une horrible cicatrice, celle laissée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Finalement, Malefoy et elle avaient plus de point commun qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il était deux heures du matin, le chaudron contenant l'antidote avait été exposé sur la tour d'astronomie dès la tombée de la nuit et nimbé de l'éclat de la pleine lune. Emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron.

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

Hermione ajouta la touche finale à la potion : cinq gouttes de salive de loup-garou. A l'aide d'une louche en argent, Hermione transvasa le contre-sort dans une fiole en cristal achetée à un prix indécent la veille. C'était marqué dans le carnet : le respect des matières était primordial. Soit, Hermione ne voulait pas contrarier feu Rogue, surtout si cela impliquait de rater la potion et de devoir la recommencer. Il se dégageait de la fiole une odeur d'essence moldue et de gaz, immonde. Hermione retint sa respiration et tendit le récipient à Malefoy.

\- Cul-sec, dit-elle.

Drago grimaça, porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but l'antidote en une gorgée.

\- Berk, s'écria t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Hermione resta immobile durant quelques secondes, observant le garçon avec intérêt.

\- Alors, tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Absolument rien, juste un goût infâme dans la bouche. Mais j'imagine qu'on saura si ça a marché bien assez tôt.

Les deux préfets retournèrent dans leur appartement et attendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione sortit un livre mais elle relisait sans cesse la même phrase, trop inquiète pour se concentrer. Elle finit par poser l'ouvrage et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas quitter l'école.

\- Je refuse que ça se sache.

\- Mais enfin Malefoy, comment veux-tu que les gens l'apprennent ?

\- La rumeur sur Lupin s'est rependue bien assez vite.

\- Du temps où il était élève, personne ne le savait.

\- Laisse tomber Granger.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour ça !

\- Tu verras que si. Un loup-garou Granger. Je peux attaquer n'importe qui.

Hermione abandonna le débat avec la ferme intention de reprendre plus tard. Malefoy était bon en cours, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse quitter Poudlard sans se battre.

Trois heures moins une minute.

Hermione ne quittait plus Drago des yeux. Elle tenait sa baguette en main, au cas ou par malheur, l'antidote n'aurait pas fonctionné. Malefoy était nerveux, il se rongeait l'ongle du pouce depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Lui-même ne détachait pas son regard de la baguette d'Hermione, comme s'il escomptait être frappé à tout instant par un sort. Hermione comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'antidote fonctionne.

Trois heures.

Drago tourna la tête pour regarder la pendule. La trotteuse parcourut l'entièreté du cadran, l'aiguille des minutes bougea. Trois heures une. Pas de transformation. Tic tac tic tac. Toujours rien.

\- Malefoy ça marche...

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. Ça fonctionnait, l'antidote faisait effet ! Drago tourna vers elle ses yeux anthracite, l'air incrédule. Il ne semblait pas y croire. Finalement, il sourit à son tour, un sourire timide, juste une ombre de soulagement, de joie.

\- Ça a marché, dit-il à voix basse. Tu as réussi, souffla t-il, l'air passablement déconcerté.

Plus d'attaque d'élèves, plus de réveil nocturne, plus de Stupéfix, plus de potion de sommeil. C'était fini, Malefoy était libéré du sort du loup-garou quotidien. Hermione avança sur le canapé, se laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago, enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Un geste irréfléchi, seulement guidé par l'euphorie du moment. Malefoy se raidit, les muscles de ses épaules se crispèrent mais, après avoir pris une inspiration, se décontracta. Presque timidement, il passa les bras dans le dos de son homologue préfet-en-chef. C'était grâce à elle, jamais tout seul il n'aurait pu concocter la potion si compliquée de Rogue. Jamais il ne se serait débarrassé de sa malédiction. Hermione s'écarta, gênée désormais. Elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction ... avec Drago ?

\- Merci Granger.

Hermione passa une main sur sa joue dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le rougissement qui avait envahi son visage. Il la remerciait. Le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas le faire contre sa volonté.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir aidé.

Malefoy esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Peut-être que je vais réfléchir encore un peu au fait de rester ou non à l'école.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui Granger.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- A demain.

* * *

 _La suite à 30 reviews ;)_


	9. Tue-Rêve

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !_

 _Ce chapitre 9 introduit un nouveau personnage, je vous en reparle en fin de page pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ;)_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : TUE-RÊVE.**

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler les propriétés de la Jonquille Tue-Rêve ?

Hermione leva la main avant même que les autres élèves n'aient pu réfléchir à la question.

\- Miss Granger, l'interrogea la professeure Chourave.

\- Leurs pétales infusés dans de l'eau du fleuve Léthé permet à celui qui les boit de passer une nuit sans mauvais rêves.

\- Très juste Miss Granger. Il s'agit là d'une fleur extrêmement difficile à cultiver et qui nécessite des précautions particulières pour la cueillir …

Hermione cessa d'écouter la professeure, son regard était désormais posé sur la jolie fleur noire enracinée dans un pot contenant un fond de terre et beaucoup d'eau. La jeune fille contemplait la jonquille avec envie : il lui suffirait d'une gorgée de l'infusion des pétales chaque soir pour éradiquer les cauchemars qui la hantaient. Une gorgée et adieu Bellatrix, le Feudeymon et tous les vieux souvenirs tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

Hermione n'avait pas trouvé de duo pour cueillir les pétales de tulipe, mais il sembla que pris de pitié, Neville laissa Hannah trouver un autre partenaire pour rejoindre son amie.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui oui, ça va.

Si Neville ne fut pas convaincu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hermione le laissa arroser la plante et détacher un par un les pétales avec une infinie douceur. Personne n'était meilleur pour s'occuper des plantes que Neville. A côté d'eux, le groupe composé de Dean et Seamus avait l'air dépité : leur jonquille s'était recroquevillée, ses pétales s'étant refermés sur le cœur. La tige s'enroula sur elle-même et s'enfonça dans l'eau de son pot. Madame Chourave s'approcha d'eux avec un air contrarié.

\- Vous avez vexé votre tulipe messieurs, annonça t-elle.

La professeure arriva près d'Hermione et Neville. Le jeune homme avait disposé ses pétales en un tas parfaitement rangé dans une coupelle.

\- Très bon travail monsieur Londubat, excellent je dirais même. La plupart du temps, la cueillette des pétales requiert de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses comme celle de vos voisins. Ces petites fleurs sont si susceptibles.

Le cours s'acheva. Hermione quitta les serres pour se rendre dans les cachots où avait lieu le cours de potion. Drago était déjà assis à sa table et attendait le début du cours le menton calé sur sa main, l'air ennuyé. Blaise Zabini passa dans l'allée à côté de Drago et s'arrêta.

\- Tu n'es pas venu hier.

\- Désolé, j'ai été occupé.

Le regard de Blaise se posa sur Hermione qui lui tournait le dos et discutait avec Neville. Le Serpentard tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Drago et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que … Tu couches avec Granger ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit, il décocha un clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Allé Drago, raconte !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas inventer, je n'ai pas touché Granger.

Hermione avait cru entendre son nom mais, pensant avoir rêvé, elle avait jugé bon de ne pas se retourner, or cette fois, elle était sûre qu'on avait parlé d'elle. La jeune fille se retourna, regarda tour à tour Malefoy et Zabini d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit Malefoy avant que son ami n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Hermione les gratifia d'un regard noir et se retourna vers Neville. Pendant ce temps, Zabini s'accroupissait pour être à la hauteur de Drago.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plairait pas, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Regarde-la Drago, regarde-la ! M'enfin, j'imagine que tu l'as déjà regardée.

Drago fronça les sourcils, l'air offusqué. Par le passé, il rentrait dans le dortoir de Serpentard après avoir partagé le lit d'une jolie fille en clamant haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre ses prouesses. Cette époque était révolue. En plus, il n'avait vraiment pas touché à Granger.

\- Lâche-moi Blaise, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? (Drago marqua une pause, esquissa un sourire) Ginny Weasley par exemple.

Zabini éclata de rire.

\- C'est vache ça mon pote.

Le professeur Slughorn fit son entrée à cet instant. Blaise se leva, décocha un nouveau clin d'œil à Malefoy après avoir posé un regard appuyé sur Hermione. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Alors que le cours débutait, Hermione se tourna vers son colocataire.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De rien.

\- Dis-moi ! Je sais que vous parliez de moi.

\- Tu as mal entendu Granger.

Hermione l'assassina du regard.

\- Dit-moi tout de suite Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Appeler le professeur ?

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

Cette fois, Malefoy rit.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous dérangez mon cours.

\- Excusez-moi professeur.

Drago se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, arborant un sourire en coin. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu rire. C'était un son agréable, le fait qu'il soit rare le rendait encore plus appréciable. Malefoy semblait plus léger depuis l'annulation de sa malédiction. Hermione cessa de le regarder pour écouter le cours.

• • •

Vêtu d'un costume noir, les cheveux soigneusement laqués, Drago s'avança dans le parloir. Il jeta un regard en arrière. Narcissa Malefoy l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et disparut dans le couloir. Il était seul désormais, seul face à Lucius Malefoy, vêtu d'une combinaison noire, le menton recouvert d'une barbe rêche et les yeux largement cernés.

\- Drago, murmura t-il derrière la vitre de verre le séparant de son fils.

Sur la poitrine, Lucius portait son nom brodé sur une étiquette blanche, en dessous, son matricule. Drago s'assit face à son père, croisa les mains sur ses genoux et observa l'homme en face de lui avec nervosité.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Drago.

\- Azkaban est pire que ce qu'on raconte, je vis un enfer.

Drago serra les dents. Comme d'habitude, Lucius se faisait passer pour la victime. Il pouvait se vanter d'être un Mangemort, un Sang-pur, mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche. Drago le voyait désormais. Il le voyait dans les yeux de cet homme qui autrefois était son modèle.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Drago dans un murmure.

\- Que dis-tu ?

La vitre étouffait les sons, la voix de Lucius était atténuée. Drago secoua la tête.

\- Vous allez faire appel si vous êtes encore jugé coupable ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne les laisserai pas m'humilier encore plus, je saurais les convaincre de mon innocence.

\- Votre innocence père ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils et darda sur son fils ses iris glaciales.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ?

\- Vous ne pouvez nier votre implication dans les actions de Voldemort.

Lucius ne dit rien, baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever pour dévisager son fils.

\- La potion, fonctionne t-elle ?

\- Vous voulez parler de cette malédiction ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Lucius Malefoy était terrorisé par la Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago avait toujours cru qu'il ne lui obéissait que pour rester en vie, mais ses paroles montraient que malgré tout, il n'était pas si contre les actes de Voldemort. Au contraire, Lucius avait toujours vanté les mérites de la pureté du sang, craché sur les moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. Il ne semblait même pas triste pour son fils qu'on avait forcé à devenir un monstre. Le genou de Drago se mit à tressauter compulsivement.

\- Fonctionne-t-elle comme prévu ? Insista Lucius.

Drago détailla le visage de son père mais n'arriva pas à définir le sentiment qu'il voyait dans ses yeux : curiosité ? Délectation ? Lucius était parfaitement conscient de ce que faisait la potion, il savait que par la faute de Drago, des enfants de moldus étaient attaqués, mais il n'en paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté.

\- Plus maintenant. Granger m'a aidé à m'en libérer.

\- Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Ne dites pas ça.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils ?

\- Rien … C'est juste que, je pensais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il n'y a plus besoin de mépriser les moldus, tout est fini.

Lucius eut l'air offensé, il recula sur sa chaise.

\- Comment peux-tu dire de telles absurdités ? Le fils que j'ai élevé ne saurait s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle t'humiliait Drago. Une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui obtenait de meilleurs résultats que toi. Comment peux-tu le tolérer ?

Drago baissa la tête. Il s'interrogeait. Devait-il rester et écouter son père se lamenter ou rester pour ne pas se sentir coupable de l'abandonner ? Le simple fait de l'entendre médire sur cette fille qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir le mettait hors de lui. Comment aurait-il fait sans Granger ? Il aurait continué à passer des nuits blanches, attendant avec angoisse trois heures du matin, perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps pendant une demi-heure avant de redevenir lui-même à trois heures trente sans pouvoir plus fermer l'œil, torturé par sa conscience qui lui ressassait qu'un enfant gisait peut-être dans son sang à quelques mètres de là. Voilà ce que faisait la potion, voilà de quoi Granger l'avait libéré. En crachant sur la Gryffondor, Lucius crachait pas la même occasion sur son fils, envoyant la malédiction de laquelle il avait écopé à cause de lui au rang de petit désagrément futile qu'il aurait dû supporter en silence afin de s'éviter la honte d'être aidé par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago serra les poings, cala ses mains entre ses cuisses pour ne pas laisser paraître sa colère naissante.

\- Tout le monde vous abandonne.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Que tout le monde vous abandonne. Même maman ne viens plus vous voir.

\- Narcissa est occupée.

\- Non, elle vous évite. Comment pourrais-t-il en être autrement quand vous laissez votre seul enfant être ensorcelé par une potion censée faire de lui un assassin ?

\- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher.

\- Pas assez. Vous auriez pu être moins lâche, ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à vous punir.

Lucius tapa violemment du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Drago.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

\- J'ai presque tué trois enfants de douze ans à l'école père ! C'était un calvaire et même maintenant que c'est fini, je continuerai de me transformer tous les mois !

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher, répéta Lucius.

Drago secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Vous n'avez même pas essayé, quoique vous disiez pour vous alléger la conscience.

Le jeune homme se leva, les yeux humides. Sans se retourner, il rejoignit la porte. Derrière la vitre, Lucius l'appelait, lui demandant de rester, puis lui ordonnant avant de le supplier. Drago n'était pas certain de ses sentiments : pitié, tristesse, rancœur ? Lucius restait son père malgré tout. La porte claqua dans le dos de Drago, le gardien le salua d'un signe de tête. Narcissa était assise sur une chaise dans le couloir, elle se leva à son approche. Notant les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux de son fils, son visage se voila d'une expression attristée.

\- Oh mon chéri, murmura t-elle.

Narcissa balaya du bout des doigts la larme solitaire qui coulait sur la pommette de Drago et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener.

\- Il ne regrette pas.

\- Je suis sûre que si, c'est juste … Et bien c'est ton père. Moi je regrette ce qui t'es arrivé.

Drago hocha la tête, s'écarta de sa mère. Au moins, elle avait l'obligeance de bien vouloir s'excuser.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, à propos de cette jeune fille, Hermione Granger.

\- Maman, marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis contente que tu trouves des amis malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais cette jeune fille se sert probablement de toi pour se venger. Tu l'as maltraitée pendant des années, ta tante l'a blessée, comment pourrais-t-elle avoir envie de t'aider après tout cela ?

\- Tu ne la connais pas.

\- Réfléchis-y Drago, comment pourrais-t-elle aimer un Mangemort ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

\- Mais elle le crois n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago haussa les épaules, confus. Il baissa la tête.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire du mal mon fils mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Avant d'accorder ta confiance, sois certain que la personne en face de toi en soit digne.

Elle caressa la joue de son fils avec un sourire compatissant. Narcissa Malefoy était rejetée elle aussi, femme de Mangemort, sœur de la pire tortionnaire que la guerre ait connue, plus personne ne lui adressait la parole malgré qu'elle n'ait pas été jugée coupable par le tribunal. Ses avocats avaient fait en sorte qu'on ne retienne que le moment où elle avait menti sur la mort d'Harry, ce qu'ils avaient oublié de dire, c'était que Narcissa se fichait royalement d'Harry Potter, seul son fils lui importait.

•••

Hermione rangeait sa chambre : son bureau était couvert de plumes, d'encriers, de feuilles et de cahiers, cela l'empêchait de travailler efficacement. Le tableau de la salle commune grinça en s'ouvrant. Hermione leva la tête de sa tâche. Drago était de retour. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune fille appréciait de passer du temps avec son colocataire, à vrai dire, il était avec Neville la personne avec qui elle discutait le plus. A force, Hermione avait appris à gérer les changements d'humeur du jeune homme et à mieux comprendre son esprit. Malefoy était un garçon compliqué, mais Hermione était plus maligne que la moyenne. Après deux mois passés à côtoyer le blond, Hermione pensait avoir compris les détroits sinueux de ses pensées.

\- Salut Malefoy, lança t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Pas même un « la ferme Granger » comme il lui arrivait de lui répondre lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une humeur désagréable. Hermione n'avait pas vu son colocataire cet après-midi, où avait-il été ? La jeune fille sortit dans la salle commune et jeta un œil par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ? Appela t-elle.

Il posa sa veste de smoking sur la chaise de bureau, défit sa cravache et retira ses chaussures avant de daigner regarder sa colocataire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, très bien.

Il mentait c'était évident, la tension crispait ses épaules. Hermione brûlait d'envie de lui demander où il était, mais elle craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un enterrement ou quelque chose de grave.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller travailler à la bibliothèque avec Neville.

\- Non merci.

Était-il de mauvaise humeur à cause de la pleine lune de ce soir ? Ce n'était que sa deuxième transformation, peut-être appréhendait-il.

\- Je serais rentrée à vingt-heure pour manger ici.

\- Fais comme tu le sens Granger.

Hermione s'adossa à la chambranle, confuse. Drago avait bruyamment ouvert son sac de cours et sortit ses cahiers et sa trousse. Il tira sa chaise en faisant grincer les pieds sur le sol et s'assit sans même regarder Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

Malefoy la regarda enfin, mais d'un air détaché. Il avait retrouvé cette froideur qui vous faisait vous sentir ridiculement insignifiant et le faisait passer pour un être bourré de suffisance.

\- Va faire un tour à la bibliothèque, tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Fort malheureusement pour Drago, Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et encore moins à abandonner. Il pouvait s'attendre à l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer la raison de son comportement désagréable. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il y a un devoir de botanique à rendre pour demain, comme ce n'est pas ton point fort et puisque tu n'es pas du genre à t'avancer, tu devrais vraiment venir avec moi.

Malefoy serra la mâchoire et ne cacha pas son agacement.

\- Tu as besoin que je te le répète dans une autre langue ? Dégage Granger.

Les paroles du garçon finirent par agacer la jeune fille. Elle entra finalement dans la chambre et se planta devant le bureau de Malefoy pour le foudroyer du regard.

\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça ce matin, commenta t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement.

\- Tu me soûles Granger, bouge de là !

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, de quel droit est-ce-que tu me parles comme ça ?

\- C'est toi qui me cherches ! Casse-toi de là avant que je m'énerve !

C'est alors qu'une image passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Dix-huit décembre. La gazette du seize affirmait que Lucius Malefoy avait fait appel pour la troisième fois et repassait devant le tribunal le dix-huit décembre à dix-huit heures. Il était pourtant trop tard pour que Malefoy puisse retourner au tribunal, il n'assistait donc pas au procès, mais par déduction, Hermione devina qu'il avait rendu visite à Lucius.

\- C'est à cause de ton père, dit-elle. Tu l'as vu ?

Drago se leva brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise derrière lui. Hermione sursauta lorsque le dossier heurta le sol avec un claquement bruyant. Du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, Malefoy foudroya sa camarade du regard.

\- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha t-il.

\- Et allé c'est reparti, « Sang-de-Bourbe », rétorqua Hermione avec amertume. Ça faisait longtemps que le connard de Serpentard avait disparu, où-est-ce-qu'il était passé ?

\- Il n'est jamais parti.

\- C'est ça Malefoy, voiles-toi la face. C'est de revoir ton père qui l'a fait revenir ? Il t'a interdit d'être ami avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ? C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas à la bibliothèque avec Neville et moi ?

\- Putain mais ferme-la Granger.

\- Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe il va falloir choisir Malefoy. A ta place, j'opterai pour le deuxième choix, ton père en sera plus fier.

\- Arrête de parler de mon père !

\- Quoi, sujet sensible ? Ne te fais pas d'illusion, il finira ses jours à Azkaban.

Un éclair traversa le regard de Malefoy. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que son dos heurtait le bureau et les livres qui se trouvaient dessus. La main de Drago se referma sur son cou comme un étau.

\- Tu-ne-parles-pas-de-mon-père, gronda t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Le visage du garçon était à quelques centimètres du sien, mais bizarrement, elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans une autre situation. Malefoy serrait le poing si fort qu'Hermione suffoquait. Cherchant de l'air avec l'acharnement d'une noyée, elle n'émit qu'un râle lorsqu'elle essaya d'émettre un son. Les pupilles se Malefoy s'étaient étendues dans l'iris, donnant l'impression que ses yeux étaient noirs. Hermione avait déjà vu ce phénomène chez un loup-garou transformé. Hermione frappa le poignet de Drago puis son torse sans obtenir la moindre réaction de sa part. Soudain, il relâcha la pression et s'écarta. Hermione tomba à genoux, crachant et suffocant après avoir été en apnée pendant de longues secondes. Sa trachée lui faisait mal, les doigts de Malefoy semblait s'être imprimés dans la chair de son cou. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se releva après quelques râles douloureux et s'en fut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Drago s'adossa au mur, inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il entendait à travers la cloison quelques sanglots étouffés. Fichue ouïe sure-développée ! La culpabilité le gagnait petit à petit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça alors qu'il savait parfaitement que sa mère avait tort ? Il savait très bien que Granger n'était pas de ces personnes à gagner la confiance des gens pour les trahir après, elle était bien trop gentille pour ça. Comment la remerciait-il pour son amitié ? Il l'insultait et la blessait. Il était bel et bien un monstre. La potion de Rogue n'avait fait que rendre son corps aussi monstrueux que son esprit. Drago s'assit sur son lit et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Il aurait dû faire comme prévu : quitter Poudlard, ne risquer de faire de mal à personne, Hermione ne s'en serait que mieux portée.

\- Quel con putain mais quel con, marmonna t-il.

Il était temps pour lui de partir, il en avait déjà bien assez fait. A l'aide d'un sort, Drago fit léviter ses affaires dans sa valise, fit son lit et attrapa la boite de poudre de cheminette posée dans un coin de son bureau. Il était dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, encore temps de se rendre au tribunal par le réseau de cheminée. Narcissa devait s'y trouver, car malgré sa rancœur pour son époux, elle avait tenu à assister à chaque procès. Drago remit sa cravate, sa veste et ses chaussures et disparut dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

* * *

 _Voilà, vous savez tout, le personnage en question était Narcissa (et Lucius mais il est d'une moindre importance ici). Je sais que dans la plupart des fanfic, la relation de Drago avec sa mère est assez distante, il la vouvoie et la traite avec un énorme respect, mais j'ai décidé de les rapprocher par leurs paroles et par leurs gestes parce que quand même, c'est sa mère ! Donc j'espère que le tutoiement ne vous a pas trop surpris et que leur relation vous plait, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites moi part de vos remarques dans les reviews ;) N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Lucius, est-il trop "mou" ? Et Drago, avez-vous été choqué de le voir dire ce qu'il pense à son père ? En tout cas, j'ai essayé de respecter au maximum son personnage qui est assez ambiguë je trouve._


	10. Huit-Clos

_Hello !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos gentils commentaires sur le chapitre précédent !_

 _Je n'avais pas fixé de seuil de reviews à dépasser avant que je poste la suite alors la voici =)_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : HUIT-CLOS.**

La salle d'audience était presque vide, Lucius et Narcissa avaient requis un procès à huit clos pour prévenir tout scandale et éviter au maximum d'entacher la réputation déjà bien mise à mal de la famille. Deux vigiles arrêtèrent Drago à l'entrée.

\- Pas si vite. C'est fermé au public, déclara l'un.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, c'est le procès de mon père.

Une silhouette aux cheveux mi-bruns mi-blonds se profila à l'intérieur de la salle et s'approcha de l'entrée.

\- Laissez, ordonna t-elle.

Les vigiles s'écartèrent. Drago suivit sa mère sur l'estrade, triturant nerveusement ses boutons de manchette. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu : voir son père être humilié dans un énième procès ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

\- Il ne sera pas acquitté, dit-il.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste.

Soudain, Narcissa tourna sur Drago un regard empli d'espoir.

\- Peut-être que si tu témoignais … hasarda t-elle.

\- Non. Rien de ce que je dirais ne lui sera bénéfique.

\- Tu te trompes Drago. Parles-leur de ton père comme tu l'as connu avant.

Drago chercha quelques bons souvenirs pouvant s'avérer utiles. Il y en avait, mais était-ce suffisant ? Lucius n'avait peut-être pas été une figure paternelle si terrible que cela mais cela l'empêchait-il d'être un assassin ?

\- Il n'a pas toujours été un bon père, souffla t-il.

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais c'est Azkaban qui l'attend si le juge s'obstine. Il n'y a peut-être plus de détraqueurs mais tu connais ton père, il ne tiendra pas deux semaines de plus là-bas.

Drago inspecta la salle du regard. L'avocat de la défense était présent et discutait avec le greffier ; à l'exception d'un vigile dans un coin de la pièce, il n'y avait personne. Soudain, il y eu un tintement dans le couloir. Deux Aurors escortèrent Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à sa place en jetant dans la salle des regards scrutateurs. La mine basse, les mains et les pieds entravés par une chaîne, Lucius s'assit puis regarda du côté de l'estrade. Ses yeux parurent s'illuminer lorsqu'il remarqua Drago, il sourit presque. Narcissa posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Il est heureux que tu sois venu, commenta t-elle.

L'avocat des Malefoy entra à son tour, suivit des magistrats. La séance débuta à dix-huit heures précises.

\- Votre honneur, mon client reconnaît sa culpabilité et son implication dans les crimes odieux de Voldemort, mais vous ne prenez pas en compte le fait qu'il est un père de famille. Mon client devait défendre son fils et sa femme avant tout. Il ne pouvait se permettre de défier Voldemort, les conséquences d'un tel acte étaient trop grandes. Regardez votre honneur, le fils de mon client, Drago Malefoy est venu assister à la séance. Voilà le garçon pour qui Lucius Malefoy a commis l'impensable, et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment un père peut-il mettre sciemment en danger la vie de son enfant alors qu'il a la possibilité de l'épargner ? C'est le choix douloureux qu'a dû faire mon client. Accomplir les volontés odieuses de Voldemort ou sacrifier sa famille. Et je dirais sans trop m'avancer votre honneur, que monsieur Malefoy a fait le choix que n'importe quel homme aurait fait.

Drago avait tiqué pendant le plaidoyer. Lucius avait avant tout obéi pour ne pas mourir lui, la survie de sa famille passait après. Le regard de Drago se posa sur le dos de son père et y resta fixé. L'avocat était bon, il aurait fait pleurer les pierres, mais les juges gardaient un visage impassible. Ils avaient déjà rejeté deux fois les appels de Lucius, pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ?

\- Je voudrais témoigner pour mon père, déclara Drago en se levant.

Les magistrats parurent surpris, l'avocat des Malefoy et celui de la défense se tournèrent pour le dévisager.

\- Approchez mon garçon.

Drago obtempéra, s'avança vers la barre avec nervosité et regarda le magistrat placé en face de lui.

Il n'avait rien préparé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi à un discours ? Drago déglutit, jeta un coup d'œil vers son père. L'angoisse de Lucius était perceptible, son costume luxueux ne cachait pas la tension de ses épaules. Respire Drago, se sermonna t-il. Il avait de l'éloquence, ses parents lui avaient payé des cours d'expression orale hors de prix, il savait le faire, il pouvait le faire. Il y arriverait.

\- Je … Drago se racla la gorge. Maître Shafiq dit vrai. Mon père a agi sous la contrainte, ma mère et moi étions sans cesse menacés. Voldemort savait comment faire obéir ses Mangemorts. Je …

Drago regarda sa mère derrière lui. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il regarda son père. Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient d'un éclat de … reconnaissance ? Fierté ? Drago n'avait jamais pu y déceler ce qu'il voyait à présent, il n'était pas capable de l'identifier. Il essuya ses mains moites avant de les poser sur la barre pour se donner un contenance. Il jouait la liberté de son père, si cela ne marchait pas maintenant, c'était fini, Lucius Malefoy croupirait dans la cellule d'une prison en pleine mer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et Narcissa avait raison, Lucius n'avait pas la trempe pour survivre là-bas, il n'était pas assez fort pour ça, bien trop lâche, il se laisserait dépérir.

\- Pour contraindre mon père, Voldemort a mis au point une potion. Il me l'a administrée à moi lorsque mon père a désobéit. Après ça, nous avons compris qu'il était impossible de fuir, le châtiment était trop cruel, il y avait trop de risques. Nous avons fait cela pour survivre. Alors oui, Lucius Malefoy est coupable d'avoir rejoins Voldemort durant la première guerre des sorciers, mais lorsque le sorcier noir est revenu à la vie, il n'est pas retourné à ses côtés de son plein gré. Il y a été forcé, ne pas revenir c'était se condamner, c'était _nous_ condamner.

L'attention des juges était gagnée, ils posaient chacun sur Drago un regard nouveau.

\- Une potion ? Quel en était l'effet ? Demanda la magistrate de droite.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il avait volontairement tue les détails et légèrement modifié la vérité, il ne comptait certainement pas dire ce qui lui était arrivé, sans quoi c'est lui qui risquait Azkaban. Les juges étaient bien capables de l'accuser des attaques des élèves de Poudlard et de le condamner pour ça. Drago ne prendrait pas le risquer d'être jugé pour agression ayant entraîné des blessures graves.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre honneur, mais vous vous écartez du sujet. C'est bien monsieur Lucius Malefoy qui est jugé, et non son fils, intervint Shafiq.

Drago se sentit brusquement soulagé.

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, monsieur Malefoy, le congédia la magistrate.

Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir près de sa mère. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire fier. Les magistrats mirent fin à la séance après la contre-attaque de l'avocat de la défense et se retirèrent pour délibérer. Ils comptaient annoncer leur décision à vingt heures. Drago et Narcissa quittèrent la salle avant Lucius et se postèrent près de l'entrée. A sa sortie, Lucius s'écarta de ses Aurors pour les rejoindre. Ces derniers virent ce geste d'un mauvais œil et s'empressèrent de l'attraper chacun par un bras. Lucius leur décocha un regard noir et se libéra.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à mon fils, gronda t-il.

\- Vous avez eu le temps ce matin.

\- Il m'en faut encore.

\- Une minute, trancha un homme à lunette.

Les Aurors s'écartèrent d'un pas sans quitter des yeux leur prisonnier.

\- Ton témoignage va peut-être tout changer, dit Lucius.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas parler de cela.

\- Je sais Drago, je sais, mais si tu as touché les magistrats, ils pourront changer leur jugement.

\- Et je pense que tu as réussi, intervint Narcissa. Ton plaidoyer était très beau.

Lucius acquiesça, mais les Aurors jugèrent le temps écoulé. Ils entraînèrent leur prisonnier dans leur sillage.

A vingt heures, la séance rouvrit. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'audience. Le juge assis au centre se leva, son regard se posa sur Lucius.

\- Les magistrats ont délibéré. Pour sa participation à des crimes en bande organisée, meurtres, actes de tortures et crimes dirigés contre les individus d'ascendance moldu, Lucius Malefoy est déclaré coupable.

Le juge leva la tête de sa feuille.

\- Mais, le témoignage du fils de l'accusé, Drago Malefoy ayant été pris en compte, les accusations ont été revues. Les faits retenus ayant été commis sous la contrainte et l'intimidation, les magistrats ont pris la décision d'alléger la peine. Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à cinquante ans de prisons avec trente ans de sursis.

Vingt années de prison. Tout cela n'avait permis de gagner que vingt ans de sursis à Lucius. Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi avait fait le calcul : Lucius ne sortirait qu'à plus de soixante ans.

\- Tout ça pour rien, souffla Drago.

\- Pas pour rien, il a gagné vingt ans sur sa peine initiale.

Drago avait confessé son plus honteux secret devant ces inconnus pour que son père croupisse finalement vingt ans à Azkaban. Peut-être que s'il avait plus insisté, s'il avait travaillé un discours, il aurait pu faire mieux. Narcissa passa la main sur la nuque de Drago.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu arranger les choses, les accusations étaient trop graves pour qu'il s'en sorte avec moins de prison.

\- Mais toi tu t'en es sortie.

\- Harry Potter a témoigné pour moi, sans lui, tu aurais dû plaidoyer à mon propre procès.

Drago baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Narcissa l'observait.

\- Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard, déclara t-il finalement.

\- On en a déjà discuté Drago. Tu étais d'accord avec moi, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je sais mais … il hésita, peu certain de pouvoir en parler avec sa mère.

Narcissa l'entraîna sur les chaises du couloir, croisa élégamment les chevilles et l'invita à continuer.

\- C'est à cause de Granger … Non c'est à cause de moi. Elle m'a poussé à bout, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler... Je lui ai fait du mal maman.

Une lueur horrifiée traversa le regard de Narcissa mais s'estompa aussitôt. Le doute ne pointa qu'un instant dans ses yeux avant de disparaître. Elle faisait assez confiance à son fils pour ne pas se permettre de le croire capable du mal. Tout était de sa faute, à elle et à Lucius, s'ils avaient renoncé à fréquenter le seigneur des ténèbres pour le bien de leur famille, ils auraient épargné à leur fils bien des souffrances et autres conflits de loyauté.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda t-elle.

Drago regarda le bout de ses richelieus avant d'enfin oser croiser le regard aussi clair que l'eau de sa mère. Il avait si peur de voir l'horreur traverser ses traits. Et si elle se rendait compte à quel point il était devenu monstrueux?

\- Je l'ai... il déglutit. Étranglée dans un accès de colère, lâcha t-il enfin avec la plus grande froideur dont il était capable.

Narcissa restait Narcissa, elle avait peut-être fait en sorte qu'Harry Potter survive à Voldemort et que sa famille s'en tire sans trop de dégâts mais elle n'avait rien d'une sainte. Durant l'enfance de Drago, Narcissa se gardait bien de contredire Lucius lorsque celui-ci prônait la supériorité du sang pur sur le sang moldu, elle tout autant que son mari partageait cette croyance mythique. Drago doutait sérieusement que sa mère ne s'inquiète de la santé d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger, non, ce qui risquait de la faire frémir, c'était que son fils soit capable de s'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un. En obtenant sous serment inviolable la parole de Severus Rogue qu'il protégerait Drago, Narcissa s'était assurée que son unique enfant n'ait pas à se salir les mains plus que de raison, car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Drago, le garçon qu'elle avait élevé dans des principes certes racistes mais pas cruels, n'irait probablement pas au bout de sa mission.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa darda sur son fils un regard neutre, presque soulagé.

\- C'est tout ? L'interrogea t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Je te l'ai dit mon chéri, les jeunes moldus et les sangs-purs ne peuvent pas s'entendre, nos espèces ne sont pas faites pour se côtoyer, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à cette fille ?

\- Parce qu'elle est la seule qui a bien voulu m'aider.

\- Tu n'as même pas attendu assez longtemps pour t'assurer que personne d'autre ne pouvait te venir en aide, rétorqua Narcissa.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais personne ne l'aurait fait ! Il baissa le ton, soudain honteux de s'adresser ainsi à sa mère. N'importe quelle personne censée m'aurait dénoncé à McGonagall, ou m'aurait tué.

Narcissa détailla le visage de son fils comme si elle pouvait lire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle finit par acquiescer doucement, l'air de capituler.

\- Donc tu tiens à cette Sang... à cette fille de moldu.

Bien que surpris d'entendre sa mère se reprendre sur le terme désormais banni du langage sorcier, Drago garda un visage de marbre. Narcissa soulevait un sujet sensible auquel il essayait de ne pas penser. Plus il retardait le moment d'analyser la nature de sa relation avec Granger, plus ladite relation risquait de disparaître, non ? Visiblement, Narcissa attendait une réponse. Tenait-il à Granger ? Probablement, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait ami-ami avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ? Comment aurait-il pu supporter cette exécrable érudite s'il n'avait pas fini par l'apprécier ? Drago soupira. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, oui, il en était venu à bien aimer Granger, et probablement tenait-il à elle comme le disait si bien sa mère. Il hocha la tête. Narcissa répondit par le même geste, réfléchi en silence pendant quelques instants et se leva.

\- Je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard, déclara t-elle. Ta place est là-bas et il n'y a rien pour toi pour le moment au manoir. Si tu as blessé cette fille, excuse-toi. Si tu tiens à elle, fait ce qu'il faut pour la récupérer.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Est-ce-que je dois prendre cela comme un accord pour fréquenter une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Prends cela pour ce que c'est, le conseil d'une mère. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre : Je ne tiens pas, et ton père non plus, à te voir tomber dans les bras d'une Sang-de-Bourbe mais je veux ton bonheur avant tout, tu le mérites.

La mine de Narcissa s'assombrit légèrement à ces mots, mais elle se reprit bien vite et esquissa un sourire.

\- Si elle peut rendre tes transformations plus surmontables, peu importe son sang, je ferais en sorte de la tolérer.

Drago se leva à son tour, esquissa le premier sourire franc et sincère que sa mère lui avait vu depuis longtemps. Il dut refréner un élan qui le poussait à prendre Narcissa dans ses bras, mais au milieu d'un tribunal, cela était peut-être malvenu.

\- Retourne à Poudlard, murmura Narcissa.

Drago tata sa poche dans laquelle sa valise rétrécie faisait une petite bosse. Lorsqu'il regarda sa mère avant de partir, il vit dans ses yeux la même chose qu'il avait vue dans ceux de son père à l'intérieur du tribunal : de la fierté. Cela était si rare, si unique que son cœur se serra et une bouffée de joie l'envahit. Désormais, il était temps de récupérer Granger.

* * *

 _Voilà, un chapitre très centré sur la famille Malefoy, j'ai gardé la relation qu'entretenaient Drago et Narcissa dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que leur proximité ne vous perturbe toujours pas x)_

 _Partagez-moi vos avis, commentaires et remarques dans les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ;)_

 _A plus tard !_


	11. Rejet

_Hello,_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, du coup, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : REJET.**

Le corps d'Hermione était parcouru de hoquets désagréables même maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. L'agression de Malefoy l'avait plus bouleversée que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Une main entourant son propre cou dans l'espoir de chasser la douleur fantôme que lui avait causé celle du Serpentard, Hermione finit par se lever. Elle avait rendez-vous avez Neville, si elle arrivait en retard, il était certain qu'il se douterait de quelque chose, or, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit apprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre verte et argent. Non pas qu'elle veuille protéger Malefoy, ô ça non, durant les vingt minutes où la jeune fille n'avait pu s'arrêter de pleurer, elle avait maudit le garçon de tout son être. Ainsi, elle lui proposait son aide par simple compassion, acceptait ses sautes d'humeur déplaisantes, écoutait ses doutes, mettait au point la potion la plus complexe qu'elle ait jamais faite depuis le Polynectar, restait éveillée des nuits entières et commençait même à l'apprécier pour qu'il l'étrangle ? Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait directement levé la main sur Hermione, personne n'avait osé commettre une telle chose et cela ne se reproduirait plus. A partir de maintenant, Malefoy sortait de sa vie. Certes, Hermione savait être allée un peu loin dans ses propos, peut-être que déclarer que Malefoy senior finirait ses jours en prison était violent, mais cela justifiait-il une attaque physique ? Hermione avait finalement cessé de trembler. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient si noirs, pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'il ne pourrait revenir à lui et qu'il la tuerait. Hermione frotta une dernière fois son cou douloureux et se saisit de ses parchemins, de sa plume et de ses manuels et fila dans la bibliothèque. Neville était installé à une table près de la fenêtre, ses affaires étalées sur son poste de travail. Il esquissa un sourire à la vue d'Hermione mais celui-ci disparu rapidement au profit d'un froncement de paupières suspicieux.

\- Tu en fais une tête, commenta t-il. Tu n'arrives pas à trouver ce dont tu as besoin pour rédiger la recette de l'engrais ?

\- Oh heu si si, j'avais déjà un peu lu à ce sujet l'année dernière.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Hermione ouvrit son manuel à la bonne page, déroula son parchemin et s'assit en face de Neville. Celui-ci dardait sur elle ses yeux verts, il attendait une réponse.

\- Rien du tout, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Neville tiqua, fronça les sourcils, continua de la dévisager pendant quelques secondes puis se replongea dans la rédaction de son devoir.

Il ne fallut qu'une heure à Hermione -grâce à l'aide salvatrice de Neville- pour terminer sa recette d'engrais. Une fois cela achevé, la jeune fille feuilleta son manuel de métamorphose dans l'optique de commencer sa dissertation sur les dangers de la métamorphose des personnes mais elle n'y trouva pas les éléments nécessaires. Hermione partit en quête des livres dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, trouva quatre ouvrages qui lui parurent dignes d'intérêt et revint s'asseoir. Alors qu'elle commençait la lecture de son deuxième manuel intitulé _Métamorphose animale, le guide pratique_ , Hermione tomba sur une page expliquant en détail le processus de transformation en Animagus. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille trouvait ces informations, habituellement, les pages correspondantes étaient arrachées des manuels pour éviter que les élèves n'aient par miracle la détermination d'achever le processus et de devenir des Animagi non déclarés. Bien sûr, la simple mention d'Animagi avait rappelé à Hermione le quatuor des Maraudeurs qui avaient accomplis la prouesse de devenir animaux pour accompagner leur meilleur ami dans ses transformations lunaires, et évidemment, cela rappelait par la même occasion à Hermione la situation de Malefoy. L'idée de devenir un Animagus venait de lui traverser l'esprit, cela aurait aidé Drago à mieux supporter son état … Hermione l'aurait fait avec joie à condition qu'ils aient été amis. Ce n'était pas le cas, plus maintenant, la jeune fille le décrétait, Malefoy et elle n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Hermione nota tout de même les étapes du processus de transformation, incertaine de savoir quoi en faire, et plia soigneusement le parchemin avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle reprit ses recherches.

Après trois heures passées à la bibliothèque et alors que madame Pince venait pour la quatrième fois annoncer qu'elle allait fermer, Hermione se leva, rangea ses affaires et attendit que Neville termine son dessin d'une Mandragore particulièrement réaliste. Lorsqu'il termina, le jeune homme rangea à son tour ses affaires et ensemble, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

\- Hermione.

La Gryffondor se tourna la tête vers son ami, se demandant pourquoi il l'apostrophait ainsi alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'il aurait pu dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans la prévenir qu'il commençait à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as au cou ?

Par réflexe, Hermione passa la main sur sa gorge. La moindre pression sur la peau fine lui faisait mal. Sortant de son sac sans fond un petit miroir de poche, la jeune fille chercha la cause de l'inquiétude de son ami, priant pour ne pas y voir une marque de l'agression de Malefoy. Évidemment, il y en avait une. La force de loup-garou de Drago avait laissé dans la chair d'horribles ecchymoses qui s'étendaient sur toute la gorge d'Hermione. Celle-ci retint une grimace d'effroi. Pas question d'alerter Neville, même si le regard que celui-ci portait sur son amie signifiait que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime pour trouver la cause de ces marques. Mais Neville était loin d'être idiot, de toute façon, l'origine des bleus était évidente. Comment pouvait-on se retrouver avec des ecchymoses reproduisant plus ou moins la forme d'une main si on n'avait pas été étranglée ?

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-il avant qu'Hermione ne nie quoique ce soit.

Neville serrait presque la mâchoire aussi fort que Drago quand il était en colère et fusillait Hermione du regard comme si elle avait voulu se retrouver avec de tels bleus sur sa peau. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Neville était de ceux qui avaient été le plus été victimes des moqueries et remarques désobligeantes de Malefoy. Si quelqu'un avait une raison de détester le Serpentard, c'était bien Neville, et même s'il avait fait preuve d'assez d'empathie pour conseiller à Hermione de tout de même aider Malefoy, il n'avait probablement pas tout pardonné.

\- C'est ce connard de loup-garou, finit-il par déduire devant l'apathie d'Hermione. Où est-ce-qu'il est ?

Sans plus attendre de réponse -de toute façon, Hermione ne semblait pas prête à répondre- Neville se lança dans le couloir et fila en direction de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, baguette à la main.

\- Mais Neville attends qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! Appela Hermione en courant après lui.

Hermione allait lui mettre la main dessus alors que Neville arrivait dans les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Alors qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, une silhouette blonde sortit de par le tableau et se tourna dans leur direction. Neville ne perdit pas un instant pour violemment bousculer Malefoy en arrière. Hermione s'engouffra dans l'appartement derrière eux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle raisonne Neville, non pas pour protéger Malefoy, mais bien pour la sécurité du Gryffondor : si Drago avait été capable de la blesser elle, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait à son ami.

\- Londubat, déclara Drago, plus surpris qu'agacé.

\- Espèce d'infâme Gobelin démoniaque, comment as-tu pu lever la main sur elle ? Je te savais lâche Malefoy mais de là à frapper une femme ? Et Hermione en plus ! La seule qui se soit jamais intéressée à ta sale vie, à tes problèmes de merde que tu t'es toi même attirés !

Le visage de Drago se ferma dès la seconde phrase de Neville. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, bien rangée dans la doublure intérieure de sa veste. En arrière de son ami Gryffondor, Hermione sortit sa propre baguette, plus pour jeter un sort qui détournerait leur attention si jamais ils en venaient aux choses sérieuses.

\- Je te préviens Londubat, tu as franchement mal choisi ta journée, grogna froidement Malefoy. Si tu veux t'expliquer avec moi, attends demain, on reportera ton foutu duel.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui te mets en garde, c'est fini le temps où tu pouvais te moquer de moi. Ne t'approches plus d'Hermione.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout le self-control dont il était capable et laissa tomber son bras. S'il voulait récupérer Granger comme sa mère le lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas menacer Londubat, même si c'était lui qui avait commencé. Sachant qu'il était le plus proche ami d'Hermione depuis le départ de Weasley et Potter, Drago supposait que la Gryffondor n'apprécierait pas qu'il blesse son dernier ami.

\- Il a raison Neville, il est dangereux, viens, appela Hermione.

Neville foudroya Malefoy de ses yeux verts mais finit par baisser sa baguette à son tour. Il aurait été prêt à affronter le Serpentard si celui-ci avait daigné dégainer, mais face à quelqu'un qui ne se défendait pas, Neville n'était certainement pas prêt à lancer le premier sort : il n'y avait que les Mangemorts pour commettre des actes aussi lâches. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hermione qui continuait à le menacer -à moins qu'elle ne vise Malefoy- de sa baguette.

\- Tu devrais revenir dans le dortoir, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de rester ici toute seule _avec_ _lui_ , acheva t-il, crachant presque les derniers mots.

Malefoy prit une nouvelle fois sur lui pour ne pas insulter cet imbécile de tous les noms. Il avait besoin que monsieur-maladroit disparaisse pour pouvoir parler à Hermione.

\- Allez casse-toi maintenant Londubat, je crois qu'elle n'a plus besoin de tes services.

La peur et la tristesse qui avaient fait fondre en larme Hermione après l'agression se mirent à bouillir pour ne plus former qu'un mélange de colère et de rancœur. Elle dépassa Neville et se planta devant Malefoy, pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton après tout ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce-que tu crois Malefoy ? Que toi et moi on est assez intimes pour que tu laisses libre cours à tes pulsions en m'attaquant ? Tu crois que tu peux prendre mon aide et me jeter dès que tu peux t'en passer ? Et bien non Malefoy ! Non tu ne peux pas ! Ça fait deux mois que je suis là pour toi à tout moment du jour et de la nuit, comment peux-tu me faire du mal ! J'ai été la première à te défendre, tout le monde me disait que c'était une cause perdue mais je l'ai fait quand même parce que je pensais que tu avais changé ! Non en fait, je ne pensais pas que tu avais changé, même l'abruti de gamin que tu étais n'aurais pas frappé quelqu'un ! C'était quoi ça alors Malefoy hein ? Un réflexe de Mangemort ? Tu as eu une pulsion démoniaque ? A moins que tu n'aies reproduit un geste que le _Seigneur des ténèbres_ t'as appris ! Alors je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur moi ou que tu me menaces d'une quelconque manière, je ferais en sorte que tu finisses à Azkaban aux côtés de ton père.

C'était méchant, Hermione le savait. Elle savait aussi parfaitement que Malefoy n'était pas plus Mangemort qu'elle ou Neville, mais voir son visage de décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa tirade l'avait galvanisée d'une jubilation malsaine. Voilà qu'à cause de lui, elle devenait méchante ! C'est qu'il la poussait tellement à bout, il arrivait à faire ressortir le pire d'elle. Comment était-ce possible qu'il arrive à une chose pareille alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre volonté de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Et Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà été cruelle avec lui en mentionnant la peine de prison de son père le matin même. La jeune femme en était désormais certaine, Malefoy était toxique pour elle, il la poussait à dire les pires choses qui lui passaient par la tête et à même y prendre du plaisir. Alors qu'une pulsion la poussait à s'excuser pour les horreurs qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione sut qu'au moins, après ça, Malefoy ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole et qu'ainsi, elle pourrait l'éviter et redevenir elle-même. Plus de Malefoy, retour à la Hermione altruiste et sensible non ?

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, crispa les doigts dessus pour calmer les remords qui commençaient à la dévorer. Malefoy la regardait d'un air si triste désormais, un air plein de remords. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, et même derrière Hermione, Neville semblait estomaqué. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Blesser quelqu'un de la sorte, ce n'était pas elle, justement, c'était ce qu'elle reprochait à Malefoy !

\- Malefoy je suis désolée pour ça et pour tout à l'heure... Vraiment désolée.

Refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Hermione fila dans sa chambre, jeta un sort de rangement et attendit que sa valise se fasse toute seule en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Malefoy disait être un monstre, mais elle n'était pas si différente de lui. Si elle n'avait eu que des mots malveillants, elle aurait pu se pardonner, mais elle y avait pris plaisir ! Elle avait aimé le voir blessé. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. A cause de lui ? Allez savoir. Hermione attrapa sa valise et rejoignit Neville dans la salle commune. Malefoy et lui n'avaient pas bougé, le temps semblait s'être figé dans la pièce. Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de l'appartement, Neville lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor. Le garçon ne savait pas quoi dire : d'un côté, il avait trouvé judicieux de remettre Malefoy à sa place, mais Hermione avait été la première à lui dire que non, le Serpentard n'était pas un Mangemort, alors l'attaquer là-dessus et mentionner son père était un coup bas. Finalement, puisqu'il ne trouvait aucun mot pour l'apaiser, Neville lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant et monta dans sa propre chambre quand Hermione entra dans le dortoir des filles.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Granger et Londubat venaient de quitter la chambre, le plantant au milieu de la salle commune comme le dernier des imbéciles alors que Granger venait de lui dire les plus horribles choses qu'il n'ait entendues depuis des mois. Lui qui jusque là la pensait pleine d'abnégation et de bonté de cœur, comment pouvait-elle lui cracher au visage son affiliation à Voldemort et lui rappeler la condamnation de son père ? C'était petit, vraiment petit, mais n'était-ce pas une juste vengeance ? Drago se savait tout aussi coupable. Tout avait commencé avec lui : pourquoi diable avait-il écouté sa mère quand elle lui avait dit que Granger se jouait peut-être de lui ? Il savait pourtant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. S'il n'avait pas répondu froidement à la jeune fille qui cherchait à l'aider, elle ne serait pas montée dans les tours, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal et elle n'aurait pas eu à se venger en lui hurlant des horreurs. Comme d'habitude, tout était de sa faute. Une fille l'appréciait enfin pour qui il était vraiment et il réussissait à tout gâcher. Drago repassa les paroles d'Hermione dans sa tête. Si elle avait semblé aussi touchée par son geste, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle aussi tenait à lui ?

\- Bordel ! S'exclama le jeune homme en envoyant valser la table basse d'un coup de genou.

La douleur irradia son articulation mais cela eu pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Non, elle ne tenait pas à lui, personne ne tenait à lui, quel genre d'imbécile pouvait bien s'amouracher d'un ancien adepte du sorcier qui avait commis les pires crimes depuis Grindelwald ? Il ne pouvait pas se faire d'illusion, le seul sentiment que Granger avait ressenti pour lui était de la pitié, oui de la pitié parce qu'il n'était que la victime du Lord. Ça et une volonté de protéger les élèves de ses transformations incontrôlable. Voilà ce qu'il était, un monstre, un loup-garou qui dans quelques heures à peine roderait dans l'école pour tuer quelques élèves de plus.

Drago quitta ses vêtements les moins utiles et se rendit dehors sans un bruit. Lorsque Rogue l'avait prévenu sur la nature de la potion, Drago avait fouillé tous les livres traitant de la lycanthropie qu'il avait pu trouver. Au final, il avait appris que lors de la transformation, les vêtements étaient arrachés par l'extension des membres et l'élargissement de la cage thoracique. Le Serpentard avait envie de vomir. Cela allait être sa seconde véritable transformation en cette bête immonde qu'était le loup-garou. Il avait vu les dessins dans les livres et les photos dans les journaux : ces créatures étaient d'une laideur particulièrement répugnante, devoir devenir l'un d'eux lui inspirait le plus grand des dégoûts. Drago marcha dans la cours de l'école jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Il devait faire comme Lupin, il devait s'enfermer pour ne pas risquer d'être vu ou d'attaquer quelqu'un. En effet, Hermione avait partagé avec lui le secret des Maraudeurs, il savait que ce loup-garou de professeur de DCFM se rendait dans la maisonnette abandonnée et que c'était à cause de lui que les rumeurs de fantôme étaient nées. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard allaient de nouveau avoir matière à cancaner, le soit disant fantôme était de retour dans la Cabane Hurlante.

A peine Drago s'était-il approché de l'arbre que celui-ci projetait sur lui ses branches s'apparentant à des massues. L'agilité accrue que lui offrait sa lycanthropie permit au Serpentard de se glisser entre les branches, d'éviter les coups que lançaient l'arbre qui était ralenti par son propre poids. Sans plus de peine, Drago trouva son chemin jusqu'au tunnel et déboucha dans la cabane.

C'était lugubre et totalement délabré, mais totalement à l'image de ce qu'il était : une bête de foire, un monstre condamné à rester seul pour le reste de sa vie car une fois par mois, il était condamné à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. A travers une fenêtre couverte par un rideau déchiré qui battait au gré du vent, un rayon de lune passa. Drago ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières closes, ses pupilles s'étirèrent, sa sclère vira au noir. Ses tibias s'étirèrent, son visage s'allongea, son dos se courba. Des griffes poussèrent aux extrémités de ses doigts. Une douleur insoutenable irradia chacun des membres de Drago. Il hurla, courba l'échine.

Hermione ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Dans les lits voisins, les Gryffondors endormis ronflaient et marmonnaient dans leur sommeil. Cela faisait des mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu à supporter les contraintes liées à la vie en communauté, Malefoy était un voisin de chambre bien plus discret que Ginny qui murmurait dans son sommeil. La jeune fille se pencha vers le dessous de son lit, tira sa valise et extirpa la carte de Maraudeur confiée par Harry. Avec empressement, Hermione chercha le nom de Drago sans le trouver. Parfait, s'il était dans un des endroits inconnus de la carte, c'était qu'il était loin des élèves. Cela ne calmait pourtant pas l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait tellement coupable ! Elle avait aidé Drago depuis le début et avait la sensation de faillir à une promesse en n'étant pas présente à ses côtés lors d'un événement aussi important pour lui que sa transformation. C'est qu'il l'avait tellement déçue. Qu'il soit capable d'utiliser la violence contre elle, Hermione ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus sa colère perdait de son sens. La jeune fille se leva et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle avait une vue sur le parc. Si Drago avait bien écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il s'était réfugié dans la Cabane Hurlante comme Lupin avant lui. Depuis le dortoir, Hermione voyait le Saule Cogneur, parfaitement immobile pendant son sommeil. Elle aurait dû être avec lui en ce moment même. Drago était probablement en train de se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de la transformation ou de tourner en rond dans la cabane comme un lion en cage. Tout seul, il allait sombrer, se remettre à croire qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il n'était pas digne de l'attention des autres. Quel idiot ! Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait bien vu ses yeux s'emplir de noir lorsque ses mains avaient enfermé son cou. Machinalement, la jeune fille caressa ses ecchymoses. Ce n'était pas Drago qui l'avait attaqué, c'était le loup-garou qui sommeillait en lui, éveillé par la pleine lune en approche. Jamais il ne l'aurait attaquée sinon. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait quand même insultée avant de l'attaquer. Oui, il l'avait même appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Avant cela, il s'était remis à jouer les aristocrates froids et arrogants, comme s'il avait repris son rôle de connard pompeux trop digne pour parler à une née-moldue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce-qui avait encore bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Décidément, ce Malefoy était un casse-tête, totalement incompréhensible et imprévisible, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, Hermione l'appréciait. Pas pour ses sautes d'humeurs intempestives et son caractère détestable mais pour sa loyauté, sa détermination et cette autre facette qu'elle avait découverte : une version de Malefoy plus humaine, plus douce et bien plus sympathique. Voir son père en prison et être contraint de prendre une forme animale avaient fait ressortir chez lui une certaine fragilité surprenante mais qui faisait son charme. Hermione resta éveillée toute la nuit, et au petit matin, elle enfila un blouson et des bottes et fila au Saule Cogneur.


	12. Cauchemar

_Bonsoir,_

 _J'ai moins de review pour les chapitres postés récemment que pour les premiers, aimez-vous moins mon histoire ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions qui pourraient m'influencer pour la suite de l'écriture =)_

 _Disclaimer 1 : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 _Disclaimer 2 : Ce chapitre contient une scène qui pourrait être de rating M. En effet, ladite scène contient de la torture. En relisant je ne l'ai pas trouvée si terrible que ça mais à écrire elle a été plutôt difficile. En tout cas, au cas où elle serait plus choquante que ce que je pense, je vous préviens à l'avance._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : CAUCHEMAR.**

Drago s'effondra sur le sol, éreinté. Tous ses muscles le brûlaient comme si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était entré en ébullition. Il gémit, lutta pour ne pas se rouler en boule sur le sol et finit par se convaincre de se lever. Les jambes tremblantes il rebroussa chemin jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et évita de justesse une branche destinée à l'assommer.

\- Granger, constata t-il, surpris.

La jeune fille se tenait à quelques pas de là, le bas du visage enroulé dans une énorme écharpe Gryffondor. Drago fit un pas vers elle mais s'arrêta. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il devait se contrôler. Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle a dit Drago, rappelle-toi en ! Se sermonna t-il. Ses paroles à propos de son soit-disant état de Mangemort et de son père étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. Elle l'avait blessé bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Même s'ils étaient tous deux aussi coupables dans cette histoire : lui pour son comportement et sa violence, elle pour ses propos que Drago ne voulait pas oublier. Hermione baissa son écharpe pour dire quelque chose, Drago l'arrêta.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, prenant cet air pincé qu'elle avait quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de donner une mauvaise réponse en classe.

\- Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien, tu peux retourner dormir.

\- Mon Dieu Drago tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- Merci Granger ça fait toujours plaisir.

Il fit mine de la contourner pour entrer dans l'école mais elle lui barra la route de son bras. Drago baissa les yeux sur la main qu'elle posait sur sa poitrine uniquement couverte d'un T-shirt en coton noir.

\- Enlève ta main.

\- Oh quoi encore ? Je te dégoûte ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sur que non Granger, mais si tu as oublié ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu sais à propos des réflexes de Mangemort, saches que ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Je me suis excusée, rétorqua t-elle, vexée.

Elle écarta sa main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dardant sur lui un regard courroucé.

\- Tu sais quoi Granger ? C'était les pires choses qu'on m'ait dites depuis, je dirais, Voldemort quand Bellatrix a raconté que ce n'était pas moi qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Hermione baissa les yeux, brusquement honteuse. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela, Drago revenant de mission avec les Mangemorts, sa tante et Rogue pour annoncer à Voldemort que Dumbledore était mort mais que non, ce n'était pas Malefoy qui l'avait achevé. La punition avait du être particulièrement sévère.

\- Écoutes Malefoy je suis _vraiment_ désolée. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée tu le sais très bien. C'est juste que, regarde.

Elle défit son écharpe et exposa son cou. La peau claire était marquée de monstrueuses zébrures bleues. Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à cela quand Hermione avait débarqué avec Neville hier soir. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait cela ?

\- Ça m'a rendue folle que tu aies pu me faire sciemment du mal, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Pas sciemment, répondit Drago à voix basse. J'ai réagi au quart de tour, je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais trop tard. Ça n'excuse pas mon geste mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Drago prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait penser qu'il s'était servi d'elle pour qu'elle lui concocte l'antidote. Elle devait croire que maintenant qu'elle ne lui était plus utile, il redevenait froid et distant par dédain pour elle. Cela le peinait mais c'était nécessaire. Il ne devait pas céder face à ses excuses, se rappeler de ce que sa mère lui avait dit et se souvenir de ce qu'il était. Si Granger revenait vers lui, elle le regretterait. Qui savait si un jour, il n'allait pas l'agresser encore, ou pire, la tuer ? Il ne se pardonnerait pas un deuxième accès de violence.

\- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, repris Drago. Je ne veux plus te voir. Si tu restes dans le dortoir de ta maison, je garderais l'appartement, sinon, c'est moi qui retournerai dans le dortoir de Serpentard. En cours de potion, je demanderai à Slughorn de me mettre tout seul devant ou à côté de Londubat ça m'est égal, tant que je suis loin de toi.

Hermione plissa les paupières, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait ou non. Ça n'avait pas l'air, il semblait sérieux. Mettait-il un terme à leur amitié ou à la relation de nature non identifiée qu'ils entretenaient depuis deux mois ? Drago lutta de toutes ses forces pour afficher ce visage absolument inexpressif qu'il arborait en société. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il faisait, il haïssait devoir lui dire des choses pareilles, la repousser, mais s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait plus la force de le faire plus tard et l'impensable arriverait. Il ne ferait plus de mal à Granger, plus physiquement du moins, et si se faire souffrir lui pour ne pas la blesser elle était la solution, soit.

\- Malefoy je te l'ai dit _je m'excuse_ , tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça ! Tu m'as _étranglée_ , tu ne l'as pas volé non plus !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. On ne peut pas traîner ensemble, reste loin de moi d'accord ? Ce que je t'ai fait ce n'est que la première étape, je ne peux pas avoir d'amis, je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un, surtout pas toi.

\- Surtout pas moi ?! S'écria t-elle. Espèce de Goule sans cervelle, je cherche à t'aider et toi tu me repousses ! On est amis Malefoy, et des amis tu n'en as pas beaucoup ! Tu ne vas pas t'endurer plus de quelques jours tout seul.

\- Laisse tomber, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, bouche-bée par tant de bêtise. Quel genre d'idiot était-il pour ignorer vertement ses excuses alors qu'elle n'était même pas la plus en faute ?

\- Malefoy reviens ici !

Hermione le rattrapa en quelques foulées.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Ça fait deux mois que je remue ciel et terre pour toi alors non, tu ne vas pas me rejeter comme ça !

\- Regarde moi bien Granger parce que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Sale crapaud ingrat, s'emporta t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, il n'y a aucune raison que tu m'attaques de nouveau. Arrête de jouer le type trop sombre pour être approché car je sais que tu n'aimes pas être tout seul !

\- Si c'est de la gratitude que tu veux, je t'enverrais de l'argent par hibou pour bons services rendus, répondit-il froidement.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy ?

Drago prit sur lui pour afficher un regard glacial et particulièrement arrogant alors que le visage de son amie perdait en couleur au fur et à mesure que durait leur conversation. Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'accroche ainsi à lui ? Elle était tellement intelligente, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas voir à quel point il était mauvais pour elle ? Drago faisait ça pour son bien. S'il fallait la blesser par des mots pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, il le ferait. Plus jamais il ne s'attaquerait physiquement à quelqu'un, surtout pas à elle. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était physiquement attaqué, il avait même expérimenté la violence par quelqu'un qu'on considérait comme proche : il ne le souhaitait à personne.

\- Au revoir Granger.

Sans un regard en arrière, le Serpentard entra dans l'école, les épaules droites, l'allure fière. Hermione le regarda partir, déglutissant péniblement. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle avait envie de pleurer. Il l'avait regardée si froidement, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille de sa classe à qui il n'avait jamais parlé et dont il se fichait de la présence comme de l'an quarante. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Je te déteste Drago Malefoy, pensa la jeune femme si fort que ses poings se serrèrent. Partagée entre colère et tristesse, elle se rendit dans les cuisines pour prendre un petit déjeuner en avance.

Pendant le cours de potion, Hermione ne put empêcher son regard de tourner vers Malefoy à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci avait obtenu gain de cause auprès du professeur Slughorn qui l'avait laissé s'asseoir seul au premier rang. Le jeune homme ignorait vertement sa camarade et évitait résolument son regard malgré qu'il sente qu'Hermione l'observait. S'il la regardait, il craignait de craquer et de revenir vers elle, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, c'était pour son bien à elle qu'il faisait ça, et si elle lui en voulait, tant mieux, comme ça elle n'aurait plus envie de lui parler.

Hermione comprit que Malefoy était résolu à ne plus lui parler quand elle reçut cinq galions, portés par son hibou Grand-Duc qui lui délivra également une petite lettre le midi même.

 _Granger,_

 _Pour ton temps et ta patience dans la fabrication de l'antidote._

 _Drago Malefoy._

C'était tout, il la payait comme une vulgaire catin. N'avait-elle vraiment rien représenté pour lui ? Rien de plus qu'une personne capable de réaliser une potion complexe et de rester éveillée la nuit pour le stupéfixer ? Quel imbécile, désormais, Hermione se sentait coupable de lui avoir accordé sa confiance. Elle s'était mis à l'apprécier plus que de raison sans qu'il ne le lui rende. Au contraire, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lui, il la remerciait à coup de sautes d'humeur et de remarques désagréables. Voilà que maintenant, il la payait, comme si elle avait fait ça pour l'argent ! Quel crétin ! Il n'y avait bien qu'un gosse de riche pour penser que tout n'était dirigé que par l'argent. Bon certes, les biens de Malefoy avaient été saisis et leur fortune considérablement réduite, mais s'il lui offrait cinq galions, il ne devait pas être si pauvre que ça. Hermione caressa la tête de l'oiseau et rattacha la petite bourse contenant l'argent. Il était vraiment plus imbécile qu'elle ne le pensait s'il s'imaginait une seconde qu'elle accepterait ses galions. Passablement contrariée, elle rédigea quelques mots derrière le message de Drago :

 _Malefoy,_

 _Je t'invite à aller te faire foutre._

 _Cordialement._

 _Hermione Granger._

C'était clair, c'était net, c'était précis, avec ça, il a allait comprendre à quel point elle trouvait son attitude ridicule. Lorsque l'oiseau s'envola, Hermione reprit ses occupations.

• • •

A la nuit tombée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit dans le dortoir. Les ressors grincèrent, et au fur et à mesure, les filles de Gryffondor envahirent la pièce de leur bavardages. Hermione ferma les yeux. La vie en communauté ne lui convenait plus, du moins, plus maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au confort d'une chambre à part. S'excusant auprès de Ginny, elle refit ses bagages et retourna dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. La porte de la chambre de Drago était fermée. Il n'avait pas été en cours aujourd'hui, probablement pour dormir en rattrapage de sa nuit blanche sous forme lupine. Hermione réinstalla ses affaires dans sa chambre et se coucha. Si Malefoy ne voulait réellement plus partager l'appartement avec elle, ce serait lui qui partirait et se remettrait à dormir avec les garçons de Serpentard, car Hermione était bien décidée à conserver son confort.

L'ouïe puissante de Drago l'informa de l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Au son des pas et puisque ladite personne s'enfermait dans la chambre voisine, le Serpentard en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Une part de lui fut soulagée d'entendre ses affaires se réinstaller dans la pièce d'à côté, l'autre lui murmurait que ça n'avait pas d'importance car quoiqu'il se passe, il ne devait plus lui parler. Drago relut la petite note renvoyée par Hermione. Une insulte sympathique dont l'impact était annulé par le cordialement moqueur à la fin. C'était du Granger tout craché. Drago posa le carnet de Rogue sur sa table de chevet avec le message d'Hermione en guise de marque-page et ferma les yeux. Il avait repris la lecture du _guide de travail_ dans l'optique de mémoriser certains sorts et potions pour les utiliser plus tard. En effet, l'œuvre de Rogue était riche, Drago se sentait presque privilégié d'avoir accès à ses derniers travaux.

« - Dumbledore est mort ! Mort mort mort ! Chantonnait Bellatrix.

\- Par qui ? L'interrompis la voix sifflante.

\- Rogue bien sur.

Le regard de Bellatrix se tourna vers Drago. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- Il n'a pas eu le cran, ajouta t-elle sans quitter son neveu des yeux.

\- Ainsi Drago, tu ne l'as pas fait.»

Le corps tout entier de Drago se tendit comme un arc. Il se figea, son cœur manquant un battement, la respiration devenant difficile. Le regard fuyant, il se lança dans la contemplation du sol devant lui alors que le sorcier noir s'approchait à pas lents. Il était plus grand que lui, et alors même qu'il n'osait le regarder, Drago savait que le Lord le contemplait avec cruauté, choisissant parmi toutes ses pires tortures laquelle scierait le mieux au fils Malefoy.

« - Cela me déçoit, repris Voldemort. J'espérais pouvoir t'apposer la marque à ton retour.»

C'était faux, c'était totalement faux, il ne comptait rien faire du tout. Tout le monde savait que le Lord comptait justement sur l'échec de Drago pour se venger de Lucius. Comme si la morsure n'avait pas suffi. Drago, la tête basse, jeta un regard vers son père, l'implorant silencieusement d'intervenir. Lucius observait la scène avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort. Il ne ferait rien, Drago le savait. L'estomac douloureusement noué, il attendit la suite.

« - Vois-tu Drago, ton échec me chagrine vraiment, car comme tu le sais, me décevoir n'est pas sans conséquence. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te punir, tu as déjà assez subi n'est-ce-pas ?»

Parmi les Mangemorts présents, l'un se permit d'émettre un ricanement malfaisant. Drago osa un regard vers Voldemort. Un rictus mauvais démentait ses propos et venait contredire sa soit-disant peine à l'idée de lui faire plus de mal. Le Lord regarda Lucius qui baissa subitement la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain au parquet du manoir. Mais l'attention du Mage noir ne fut pas détournée pour longtemps.

« - Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de ton père, Drago. Tout aussi couard, méprisable et inutile. A quoi pourrais-tu bien me servir si tu es incapable d'achever un vieillard ? Tu es indigne de ton sang et des Mangemorts.»

Les mots cinglèrent Drago aussi brutalement que des coups. Jamais on ne l'avait rabaissé de la sorte. Même dans sa colère, Lucius ne l'avait jamais dénigré ainsi. Le jeune homme déglutit, serrant les poings pour masquer les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains. Le ton du Lord était calme, bien trop calme, il annonçait une déferlement de rage et de violence. C'était comme cela que Voldemort trompait ses ennemis : il s'adressait à eux avec douceur pour que l'explosion soit encore plus surprenante et dévastatrice. L'attente était un calvaire, la victime savait que la douleur allait venir, mais plus le temps s'étirait, plus on était prêt à supplier pour qu'elle arrive plus vite. Pour avoir déjà assisté aux séances de torture, Drago sut que le moment pour lui se souffrir était proche.

« - Ton existence même est une honte pour les sangs-purs, ta simple présence face à moi est une offense à la communauté magique. Un ridicule Sang-de-Bourbe aurait réussi là où tu as échoué. Tu déshonores tous les sorciers présents dans cette pièce et pire encore, tu déshonores ton maître.»

La première salve de douleur arriva enfin. Un _Doloris_ empli d'une rage sans limites, d'une rancœur immense et d'une aversion terrible. Les minutes s'étirèrent sans que la souffrance ne cesse une seconde. Recroquevillé sur le sol, Drago s'étouffait dans sa propre salive qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres ouvertes par les hurlements. Lorsqu'enfin le supplice cessa, Drago ne fut même pas en mesure de voir clairement Voldemort qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. La baguette du sorcier était toujours dirigée sur lui. Drago se recroquevilla plus encore, craignant la seconde attaque, tremblant comme une feuille. La douleur fourmillait encore dans tout son corps, si terrassante qu'il renonça à s'essuyer la bouche et les yeux par lesquels s'écoulaient des larmes intarissables. Il devait faire peine à voir mais là était le dernier de ses problèmes. La douleur avait envahi tout son être, recouvert son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à la prochaine décharge de souffrance que Voldemort ne manquerait pas de lui asséner.

« - Maître s'il-vous-plait, lança une voix incertaine.»

Malgré l'état comateux dans lequel était plongé le jeune homme, il reconnut celle de son père.

« - Ce n'est pas … Il va … Punissez-moi à sa place. »

Drago se redressa à quatre pattes avec un gémissement et put enfin essuyer la salive qui lui trempait le menton. Son père venait de se détacher des rangs, faisait face à Voldemort sans pour autant affronter son regard. Peu à peu, Drago retrouvait ses esprits, était de nouveau en mesure de réfléchir, mais la situation était irréelle. Lucius venait de se livrer lui pour épargner la torture à son fils ? Drago ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il vénérait son père autrefois mais la guerre lui avait ouvert les yeux : Lucius était tout aussi terrifié que lui, peut-être même plus, et était prêt à tout pour se protéger. Or en s'interposant entre le Mage Noir et Drago, il venait délibérément de se jeter dans la gueule du loup : Voldemort ne se priverait pas d'infliger le pire à Lucius.

« - Père, bafouilla Drago dans un effort surhumain pour parler.»

Lucius lui jeta un regard où perçait la peur mais dans lequel Drago trouva un certain réconfort. Il put lire dans ce regard que c'était fini, que l'attention de Voldemort était détournée désormais. Le sorcier noir eut le sourire le plus cruel que Drago ne lui avait jamais vu, et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point Voldemort esquissait régulièrement des rictus sadiques.

« - Lucius, s'exclama t-il. Quelle surprise. Viendrais-tu de te découvrir du courage?»

Des rires parcoururent le public. Voldemort ne s'appesantit même pas en discours. Alors que Drago priait pour que, pris d'un soudain élan de compassion pour le sacrifice de son père, le Mage Noir l'épargne, un _Doloris_ particulièrement violent fusa. En quelques secondes, Lucius se retrouva à terre près de son fils, se tordant de douleur et gémissant à intervalle régulier sous les assauts de magie noire.

\- Père !

Drago pleurait quand il se réveilla dans son lit, bien en sécurité à Poudlard. Le cœur déchiré par le souvenir, il essuya ses yeux. Son oreille fut attirée par des sons ténus provenant de la pièce voisine, il comprit que là était la raison de son réveil. D'ailleurs, ce réveil était le bienvenue : Drago ne savait pas jusqu'où son rêve aurait pu l'emmener et il aurait préféré nager dans le Lac Noir par moins trente degrés que de revivre cette nuit-là. De la chambre d'à côté provenaient des gémissements et des sanglots étouffés. Drago put distinguer quelques plaintes qui ne lui rappelèrent que trop son propre cauchemar. Il se leva et sans plus attendre, se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait assez bougé pour faire tomber sa couette hors du lit, et son oreiller penchait dangereusement sur le bord. Son visage était inondé de larmes, ses cheveux collés à son front et à ses joues. Cette vision ému Drago, bien que c'était la seconde fois qu'il la surprenait en proie à un cauchemar. Il se souvenait même que la fois précédente, elle l'avait vu lui bien qu'il n'ait jamais su la nature exacte du rêve. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à côté du lit, posa une main sur l'épaule nue d'Hermione.

\- Granger, appela t-il à voix basse.

Maintenant que le mur n'étouffait plus aucun bruit, il comprit que les sons qu'elle proférait étaient quelques hoquets confus. Drago la secoua doucement, n'obtenant pas plus de réponse qu'un froncement de sourcil et une larme de plus s'échappant du coin de son œil.

\- Hermione réveille-toi.

Cela fonctionna. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sursauta violemment et se redressa plus vite que l'éclair pour le dévisager d'un air effrayé.

\- C'est juste moi Granger, tu faisais un cauchemar.

Le regard d'Hermione descendit du visage de Drago jusqu'à son torse, lui rappelant qu'il avait ôté son T-shirt pour dormir et qu'il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon désormais.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, dit-il en se relevant, prêt à sortir.

\- Non attends.

Drago se figea. Il avait pensé qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire, elle aurait préféré être réveillée par tout le monde sauf lui. En effet, avec l'argent qu'il lui avait envoyé et la manière dont il l'avait rembarrée le matin même, il était persuadé que dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, ils en étaient revenus à leurs bons vieux échanges dédaigneux à coups de Sang-de-Bourbe et autres cordialités. De plus, elle devait croire qu'il la méprisait assez pour s'être servi d'elle.

\- Je veux que tu restes, déclara t-elle.

Drago revint sur ses pas, incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Il allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'était rabâché la précédente journée : éviter Granger, ne plus lui parler, tout faire pour ne plus la fréquenter afin qu'elle soit en sécurité loin de lui. Mais ils étaient trop semblables. Renoncer à elle c'était renoncer à la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui l'appréciait. Hermione le jaugea du regard, effrayée à l'idée qu'il la repousse une fois encore, mais sa présence était bien la preuve qu'il ne la rejetait pas non ? Hermione lui tendit la main, hésitante. Ses doigts restaient parcourus de légers tremblements, encore sous l'effet du cauchemars surprenant de réaliste. Drago hésita lui aussi, en proie à un dilemme moral. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il allait lui faire du mal, il était un monstre. Elle était tout l'inverse, bien trop douce, bien trop généreuse, il allait la détruire, la pervertir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Drago saisit la main et la rejoignit sur le lit. Avec douceur, il la prit dans ses bras, s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait tout autant que lui. Elle était tout aussi fragile que lui, tout aussi brisée, ils étaient parfaits pour se consoler l'un l'autre

* * *

 _Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés à la fin, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la scène de torture, est-elle si aussi horrible que j'en avais l'impression en l'écrivant ? x) Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte, au final, le pire est surement la détresse de Drago. N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis en tout cas._


	13. Confidence

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent =)_

 _Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger la fin de la fiction, après tous ces chapitres, j'en suis venue à une conclusion surprenante et à laquelle vous ne vous attendez pas je pense. x)_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : CONFIDENCE**

Hermione se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression de calme et de repos. Elle avait chaud et sa tête reposait sur une surface ni trop dure ni trop molle qui pourtant ne ressemblait pas à son oreiller. Son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil qu'à ce constat ; elle se redressa, comprit que la surface en question était un bras et sursauta vivement.

\- Oh mon dieu Malefoy ! S'écria t-elle en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds.

Endormi, ce dernier ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, la regarda sans réagir et se leva à son tour. Son bras était tout engourdi d'avoir supporté la tête de Granger durant le reste de la nuit. S'apercevant de l'air horrifié que la jeune femme affichait, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Calme-toi Granger, lui intima t-il alors qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était soudain devenu vert. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester.

Hermione attrapa une veste qui traînait sur sa chaise de bureau, brusquement consciente qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama. Et dire qu'elle avait dormi avec Malefoy ! Dans cette tenue en plus ! Et lui, il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement ! Hermione rougit violemment et commença à arpenter la pièce.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, dit-elle en se plantant finalement devant le lit. Tu …

Elle reprit sa marche, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Son visage ne retrouvait toujours pas sa couleur normale, elle restait rouge comme une écrevisse. Malefoy s'assit au bord du lit et l'observa faire les cent pas en attendant qu'elle finisse par éclater. Cela ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu m'as traité comme de la merde, tu m'as _payée_ Malefoy ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Une prostituée ? Et bien sache que je ne veux pas de ton argent et que …

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça Granger, l'interrompit-il.

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau devant lui.

\- C'est quoi ton but ? Tu veux m'humilier ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu me dis clairement que tu ne veux plus me voir et je me réveille le lendemain avec toi dans mon lit !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, tu m'as réveillé, rétorqua t-il, de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu me fais vraiment passer pour la plus grande des idiotes ! Même Lavande aurait eu plus de fierté que moi et ne t'aurais pas demandé de rester.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Quelle genre de faiblesse l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille ? Lorsqu'elle se souvenait de son cauchemar, elle se rappelait aussi très bien à quel point il avait été éprouvant, mais de là à supplier Malefoy de dormir avec elle ? Quelle horreur, quelle erreur ! D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de parler de Lavande alors qu'elle s'était juré d'arrêter de critiquer la pauvre fille qui avait été sauvagement attaquée par Fenrir Greyback. Elle s'en voudrait plus tard.

\- C'est bon Granger, marmonna Malefoy, passablement agacé par la tournure de la discussion. J'ai bien compris que tu regrettais, la prochaine fois, je te laisserais toute seule comme une grande et tu te débrouilleras pour te réveiller.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Hermione qui continuait de serrer et desserrer les poings de colère et de honte.

\- Ah non Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne te feras pas passer pour la victime cette fois ! C'est toujours moi qui prends sur moi pour m'excuser, qui reviens vers toi alors que tu te comportes comme un troll écervelé. Tu as bien profité de la situation, tu vas même pouvoir aller te vanter d'avoir dormi avec moi auprès de ton super copain mais crois-moi bien que c'est la dernière fois ! Maintenant tu vas faire comme tu as dit, tu vas gentiment prendre tes affaires et déménager au dortoir de Serpentard.

Drago pivota sur ses talons, le visage fermé pour se planter devant elle.

\- Pour qui est-ce-que tu me prends ? Demanda t-il seulement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Pour un abruti sournois et profiteur, rétorqua Hermione dont le regard était tout aussi chargé d'énervement.

\- C'est fou d'être aussi buté ! Merde Granger, je n'ai pas profité de toi !

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu étais gentil aussi longtemps que j'étais là pour préparer ton antidote et ta potion de sommeil, dès que ç'a été fini, tu es redevenu aussi con qu'avant !

\- Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai été gentil jusqu'à ce que je me demande si ce n'était pas toi qui te servait de moi pour te venger !

\- Comment oses-tu penser une chose pareille ? Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça !

Drago finit par baisser le ton.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit après.

Hermione décida de ne pas se laisser avoir par son nouveau changement d'attitude. S'il pensait pouvoir l'amadouer en retrouvant son calme, il se trompait.

\- Après quoi ? Après que j'ai changé de chambre ?

\- Non, à ce moment là, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi qu'on ne se fréquente plus.

\- Espèce d'idiot, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas dangereux, pas hors des jours de pleine lune.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si je le sais, le détrompa t-elle. Arrête un peu de te cacher derrière tes peurs et dis-toi une bonne fois pour toute que tu n'es ni un monstre, ni un danger public. Et arrête aussi de me rejeter et de m'insulter, c'est agaçant à la longue.

\- C'est fou ce que tu aurais bien été à Poufsouffle. Tu as la même loyauté niaise qu'eux.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas niais, c'est réaliste sombre abruti. Je sais que je ne me fais pas de fausses idées sur toi, tu as changé, tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien Drago.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gênée de lui dire de telles choses alors qu'il la dévisageait toujours de son regard anthracite. Elle faillit lui demander d'arrêter quand il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est très gentil ça Granger.

Hermione rougit encore. Pour le principe, elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air outré.

\- Malefoy, tu es à moitié nu dans ma chambre, vas t'habiller !

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit.

\- Toi aussi je te signale.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Va-t-en !

\- Il n'y absolument aucune chance que quelqu'un entre, répondit-il.

Drago sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste et alla se vêtir d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un T-shirt. Quand il eut fini, Hermione était en plein débarbouillage de son visage et tentative de coiffage de ses cheveux. Drago se posta contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, l'observant tandis qu'elle remarquait sa présence dans le miroir.

\- Ton cauchemar cette nuit, c'était à propos de quoi ?

Domptés par un sort, les cheveux d'Hermione se lissèrent et perdirent un peu de volume. Elle se tourna vers le garçon.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu m'as forcé à t'avouer mes plus honteux secrets, tu peux bien me raconter ça.

Drago mentait, il était loin de lui avoir raconté ses pires secrets -le fait qu'elle ne sache rien de la nuit de laquelle il avait rêvé en était la preuve- mais ça, elle n'était pas censée le savoir. Hermione soupira. Sa veste à moitié fermée laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué à quel point Granger était jolie, mais à l'époque, il était hors de question qu'il se l'avoue, elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et une infernale pédante. Désormais, c'était différent. Il savait qu'au-delà de son savoir impressionnant, elle était aussi loyale, courageuse, incroyablement forte et aussi rusée qu'une Serpentard. Drago cessa de réfléchir de peur qu'elle n'entende ses pensées. Les paupières légèrement plissées, Hermione semblait le jauger, peser le pour et le contre, mesurer les risques de dévoiler ses rêves à Malefoy.

\- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Tu m'as littéralement menacé.

Hermione se mit à rire, revoyant la scène dans laquelle elle avait pointé sa baguette sur la gorge d'un Malefoy désemparé. Bien sûr à l'époque, cela n'avait rien eu de drôle, il avait été contraint de lui expliquer pourquoi il se transformait, mais ç'avait été un mal pour un bien.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, contourna Malefoy et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il la rejoigne. Raconter une chose aussi personnel qu'un cauchemar ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais elle lui devait bien ça, de toute façon, Harry lui avait déjà dit qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, elle était donc prête à parier que Drago en avait assez entendu pour comprendre certaines choses.

\- Je fais deux cauchemars récurrents : Bellatrix et l'attaque de Nagini. Parfois, elle me torture au manoir ou torture un de mes amis, d'autres fois, elle menace ma famille.

\- Et cette nuit ?

\- J'étais dans le manoir, elle me gravait des insultes sur le bras puis elle menaçait mes parents alors que je les avais envoyés loin pour justement éviter ça.

Drago hocha la tête, ne sachant plus que dire maintenant qu'elle s'était confessée. Contrairement à lui, les cauchemars d'Hermione étaient de purs produits de son subconscient qui accaparait certains souvenirs pour les transformer et les assembler avec d'autre, Drago lui, avait affaire à de réels extraits de son passé qui revenaient le tourmenter. Lorsqu'il fit part de sa réflexion à Hermione, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme deux ampoules.

\- Ça s'appelle la reviviscence, c'est un des symptômes du stresse post-traumatiques, annonça t-elle. Tu revois le moment où tu as été mordu ?

\- On parlait de toi, pas de moi, éluda Drago, peu désireux de s'aventurer sur ce sujet.

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, non, je ne suis pas en train de recueillir des informations sur toi pour les divulguer à Rita Skeeter. Je préfère lire ce navet qu'elle a écrit sur Dumbledore plutôt que raconter quoique ce soit à ce ... cafard.

\- C'est exactement ce que dirait quelqu'un qui compte divulguer mes secrets.

\- Arrête un peu tes bêtises, marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago la regarda un instant. Il la sentait sincère, de plus, qui avait envie de fournir une quelconque information à Skeeter en sachant à quel point cette vermine déformait la vérité ? Absolument personne, surtout pas Granger. Celle-ci encourageait Drago du regard, mais le jeune homme hésitait. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait, enfin plutôt ce souvenir, c'était l'un des moments les plus traumatisants et les plus éprouvants de son existence, il n'en avait encore jamais parlé à personne et même son père escamotait le sujet. Il fallait dire que cette nuit là appartenait au top 2 des expériences les plus humiliantes vécues par Drago : subir le Doloris de Voldemort devant l'assemblée entière des Mangemorts prompts à rire à ses dépends et à ceux de son père était l'une des pires punitions.

\- Ça te ferait du bien d'en parler, insista Hermione. Si tu le rêves encore, c'est que ça t'as fortement marqué. Peut-être qu'en me le racontant, tu arriveras à t'en débarrasser, à tirer un trait sur cet … événement ?

\- C'est trop humiliant pour être raconté.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, commençant à perdre patience. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance ? La jeune femme pouvait bien sûr comprendre à quel point il était difficile de se confier à quelqu'un sur un sujet qu'on considérait honteux et dégradant, mais en sachant les bénéfices que cela apportait, elle était sûre qu'il se sentirait mieux après.

\- Tu m'as vu être torturée, dit-elle simplement.

Drago serra la mâchoire. Effectivement, si en racontant son souvenir à Hermione, elle aurait le loisir d'imaginer la scène, lui avait carrément assisté à la torture dégradante que lui avait infligée Bellatrix. Elle marquait un point.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es trop sournoise pour aller à Poufsouffle. Serpentard était fait pour toi, lança t-il dans une dernière tentative de lui faire changer de sujet.

\- Parle Malefoy, lui intima t-elle, coupant court à toute esquive.

Drago prit une longue inspiration. Si comme elle disait, il avait un « stresse post-traumatique », peut-être qu'en parler allait l'aider à aller mieux ?

\- C'était le soir où je suis rentré de Poudlard, juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Tout le monde nous attendait, tous les Mangemorts étaient là, Voldemort aussi. Quand il a su que le meurtre découlait de Rogue … (Drago marqua une pause, leva les yeux vers Hermione) Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu m'avais craché les pires horreurs depuis Voldemort ?

Hermione acquiesça, luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard face aux prunelles grises voilées par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. La honte l'assaillit à nouveau. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir parlé de la sorte !

\- C'est là qu'il m'a traité de lâche, de honte à la communauté magique et d'autres choses agréables.

Il s'arrêta. La suite était encore plus honteuse à avouer, il n'était pas sûre d'être capable de lui dire à Hermione, d'autant plus qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme une forte commisération. Il baissa la tête. Chagrinée par son récit et toujours plus honteuse de lui avoir rappelé par ses mots le souvenir de Voldemort, Hermione saisit la main de Drago. S'il sembla d'abord surpris, le garçon ne la repoussa pas.

\- Il m'a lancé le pire Doloris de ma vie et il allait recommencer, mais mon père est intervenu et c'est lui qui a pris à ma place.

Hermione dut faire un gros effort pour masquer sa surprise. A ses yeux, Lucius Malefoy était perfide, cruel et surtout terriblement lâche. Imaginer cet homme méprisant s'interposer entre le sorcier noir et son fils pour recevoir la torture à sa place lui semblait invraisemblable.

Drago la regarda, guettant sa réaction. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit la surprise de la jeune femme en mentionnant le sacrifice de son père. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être ébahie alors que lui-même l'avait été ?

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite quoi ? Il n'y a pas de suite.

Drago retira sa main de celle d'Hermione qui arqua un sourcil ; elle doutait fortement de ce qu'il avançait. Drago soupira. Elle était bien trop perspicace, s'en devenait impossible de lui mentir. Pourquoi cette satanée Granger avait-elle le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Drago n'avait pas osé se relever sans l'accord du Seigneur des ténèbres. A côté de lui, pantelant, Lucius reprenait ses esprits après le sortilège impardonnable lancé contre lui. Serrant si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, Drago chercha du regard un quelconque soutient. Il y avait Rogue sur le côté dont les yeux sombres ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion. Soudain, le Maître des Potions releva la menton et porta une main à sa tempe, dissimulant son geste parfaitement mesuré par un grattement. Drago ne manqua pas de comprendre le conseil tacite du sorcier. Chassant toutes ses peurs et angoisses, il les envoya au plus profond de son esprit et les y barricada hors de la portée de Voldemort. Les capacités de Legilimencie du Mage Noir étaient si puissantes qu'il était capable d'arracher un souvenir pour le modifier à sa guise. Cela consistait en son arme la plus douloureuse et la plus terrible. Le problème était que malgré son talent en Occlumencie, Drago restait novice en la matière et n'était pas encore en capacité de résister totalement au pouvoir de Voldemort.

« - Tenterais-tu de me résister, jeune Malefoy ?»

Drago serra plus fort les poings pour stopper ses tremblements. Agenouillé dans la position la plus avilissante possible, il darda son regard sur le sol devant lui, évitant soigneusement de regarder son père. Pour toute réponse, Drago garda ses défenses mentales levées. Il osa un regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, remarqua son rictus mauvais et s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Petit à petit, il sentait la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit, s'infiltrant dans sa tête comme un parasite rampant, fouillant et écrasant les souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Comprenant le petit jeu auquel son fils se livrait, Lucius eut l'air horrifié.

« - Drago, cesse ! Lui intima t-il a voix basse.»

L'affront au Maître était grand, vraiment très grand et la sanction risquait d'être démesurée. Drago le savait mais ce petit acte de rébellion avait pour but de détromper le Lord : il n'était pas lâche. Dans une ultime provocation, Drago leva les yeux vers Voldemort. Celui-ci esquissait un rictus terrifiant, se délectant de la résistance de sa victime. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur les tempes du jeune homme qui utilisait toute sa concentration pour garder son esprit fermé. Une vague de murmures se propagea parmi les Mangemorts, on commençait à se demander comment réagirait le Maître lorsqu'il perdrait patience.

Soudain, Drago hurla. Une douleur phénoménale lui vrilla le crâne lorsque Voldemort fit voler en éclat toutes ses barrières mentales. L'intense souffrance qu'il ressentit n'était même pas explicable, aussi puissante qu'un Doloris mais pourtant différente. Drago vit défiler devant ses yeux chacun de ses souvenirs que Voldemort pu regarder également. Avec un sourire satisfait, le Lord cessa la Legilimencie, laissant Drago à genoux, le front posé au creux de son coude. De vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface de son esprit, comme quelques cailloux charriés par les vagues et rejetés sur la plage.

« - Tu sembles inspiré par l'acte de bravoure de ton père, murmura Voldemort. J'espère que cette folie ne persistera pas. D'un geste, le Mage Noir intima à deux Mangemorts de venir se saisir du jeune homme. Conduisez ce jeune factieux au cachot.»

\- Et après ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Après rien, je suis resté enfermé deux jours.

Hermione l'observait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Drago leva les yeux vers elle, croisa son regard. Ne pose pas plus de question, supplia-t-il intérieurement. S'il te plaît Granger, pas plus de question !

\- C'était courageux, dit-elle. Tenir tête à Voldemort, lui fermer ton esprit.

Ouf.

\- C'était un échec total.

\- L'important c'est d'avoir essayé ! Aucun autre Mangemort ne peut se vanter de s'être opposé à lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille. Personne n'était prêt à prendre un tel risque.

\- Mais toi tu l'as fait, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste lui prouver que je n'étais pas lâche. Mais si j'avais connu les conséquences, je me serais abstenu crois-moi.

Hermione lui prit de nouveau la main dans un réflexe qu'elle jugea stupide et qui la gêna immédiatement bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était devenue si familière avec lui, ça en devenait inquiétant ! Regardant d'un air surpris sa main posée sur celle du Serpentard, Hermione se sentit rougir. Drago fut également surpris par le geste, voyant à quel point Granger semblait se demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça, il fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi tu prends cet air outré? On dirait MacGonagall, se moqua t-il.

Hermione lâcha la main du garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, déclara t-elle en détournant le regard, passablement embarrassée et rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Ça va Granger, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais embrassé.

Drago sourit en la voyant piquer un fard alors qu'elle commençait justement à retrouver une couleur normale. Profitant de la situation pour lui faire oublier les confessions incommodantes, il se saisit de la main de la Gryffondor avec un sourire amusé.

\- Houlala attention, je tiens ta main.

\- Ça suffit Malefoy !

Coupant court au moment qui la plongeait dans une situation plus que gênant, Hermione se leva du canapé et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

* * *

 _Petit moment pub : j'ai écris une fiction sur l'univers Marvel qui raconte le passage de Loki entre les mains de Thanos entre l'épisode de Thor et Avengers 1. Il s'agit de ma première fic, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très bonne mais si jamais le sujet vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ^^_


	14. Traumatisme

_Hello !_

 _Je vous en avais parlé le chapitre précédent, je peux maintenant le confirmer : j'ai terminé d'écrire la fic et j'ai bel et bien opté pour une fin qui me semble surprenante x) En tout cas, il y aura 19 chapitres et un épilogue._

 _Bref, je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Attention, il y a de nouveau un rating M ~_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : TRAUMATISME.**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait vu le temps passer. La veille du départ, elle rangeait ses affaires dans ses valises tout en réfléchissant. Le parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté les étapes de transformation en Animagus était posé sur son bureau. Hermione n'en avait pas dit un mot à Drago, mais leur réconciliation lui avait ravivé l'envie de faire ça pour lui.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la salle commune, le jeune homme était assis dans le canapé, ses bagages à côté de lui. Il semblait attendre que le temps passe.

\- Tu retournes chez toi ? Demanda t-elle.

Drago acquiesça, il rongeait l'ongle de son index avec nervosité. Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui et se lança dans la contemplation de son profil. A l'époque, elle trouvait ses traits trop ciselés, trop sculpturaux avec son nez droit et fin et ses yeux glacial, mais sa vision de lui avait changé. Désormais, il lui paraissait bien plus attirant : quand il souriait, il dégageait un charme qui plaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme, et quand il n'affichait pas cet air hautain, il paraissait bien moins statufié.

\- Tu me mattes Granger ?

Hermione détourna vivement le regard.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama t-elle.

Drago ne masqua pas son sourire amusé.

\- Je retourne au manoir avec ma mère, répondit-il à la question précédente.

\- Tu es content ?

Malefoy paru surpris par la question, il tourna vers Hermione un regard indéchiffrable sans répondre.

\- Et toi, tu vas voir tes parents ?

Hermione acquiesça à son tour. Après la guerre, elle avait pris la décision de rendre la mémoire à sa famille qui avait immédiatement ré emménagé en Angleterre. D'après monsieur et madame Granger, l'Australie était très belle mais rien ne valait la présence de leur fille.

Drago cessa de se ronger les ongles et soupira en s'adossant plus profondément dans le dossier du canapé. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Arrête de me regarder Granger, marmonna t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours qu'il exagère : elle ne le regardait pas, pas vraiment ! Drago ouvrit les paupières et darda sur elle ses prunelles grises. Hermione ne soutint pas longtemps le regard de son colocataire.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Granger ?

\- Non.

Regardant en direction de la pendule, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure du regroupement dans le grand hall pour rejoindre la gare. Elle le fit remarquer à Drago et ensemble, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres élèves.

• • •

Les vacances s'achevèrent bien vite, et le Poudlard Express fit son grand retour à l'école de Magie avec à son bord, une trois-centaine d'élèves mi-réjouis mi-dépités de reprendre les cours.

Hermione arriva la première dans son appartement. Elle déballa tranquillement ses affaires et installa même sur sa table de nuit le petit cadre contenant une photo figée d'elle et ses parents devant le sapin de Noël familial. La porte de la salle commune claqua à l'arrivée de Malefoy qui se mit à râler lorsque visiblement, il coinça sa valise dans la table basse. Bien que les mauvaises humeurs de Drago ne lui aient pas manquée, Hermione était contente de revoir son colocataire avec qui elle n'avait même pas correspondu pendant les vacances.

Si Malefoy était en train de maugréer tout seul, Hermione était, elle, d'excellente humeur. Elle avait vu Harry à Godric's Hollow et avait passé quelques jours au Terrier avec Ron, de plus, le retour de ses parents était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis longtemps. La jeune femme se posta donc devant la chambre de son colocataire et l'observa d'un œil amusé se débattre avec sa cape qu'il tentait de plier correctement. Voyant son agacement monter progressivement, Hermione le rejoignit, lui enleva le vêtement des mains et le plia elle-même.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'en plus de ne pas connaître de sort ménager, tu ne sais pas plier ton linge ? Le provoqua t-elle.

\- Commence pas Granger.

Hermione s'écarta de son passage et le regarda avec suspicion. Il était bel et bien de méchante humeur : son visage était fermé, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serrée, de plus, la manière dont il sortait ses affaires avec une patience infime témoignait de son état d'esprit.

\- Je vois que Poudlard ne t'a pas manqué.

\- Effectivement je m'en serais bien passé.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Drago cessa de sortir ses affaires sur son lit pour jeter un sort qui rangea tout son bazar. Cela fait, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Rien, tout va bien, je me languissais de ta présence.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses sarcasmes. Elle qui pensait qu'à la vue de leur rapprochement d'avant les vacances, il aurait au moins été aimable avec elle...

\- Bon alors je te laisse.

Le soir-même, alors que Drago ruminait toujours sa mauvaise humeur, il se résolut finalement à aller se coucher après avoir retardé le moment fatidique au maximum. Il était minuit passé, s'il n'allait pas dormir maintenant, il se traînerait en cours comme un mort-vivant et le regretterait toute la journée. Fatiguée comme il l'était avec toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait ratées, Drago s'endormit aussitôt.

« - Arrêtez ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- Ce n'est plus un enfant, c'est un homme, rétorqua la voix rauque de Mulciber. Et un homme paye pour ses erreurs.

\- Je vous interdit !

\- Pousse-toi Narcissa.»

Les ombres que projetaient les corps des personnes devant la porte de la cellule se murent brusquement. La serrure cliqueta lorsqu'on y inséra une clé. Trois grandes silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte avec en arrière-plan, une plus petite et plus fine.

« - Si vous lui faites le moindre mal …

\- Oui oui on sait, éluda Avery.

\- Ne crains rien ma chère, aucun mal ne sera fait à mon neveu.»

Drago se leva au son de la voix des trois Mangemorts. La présence de son oncle, Rodolphus était quelque peu rassurante : Voldemort n'aurait tout de même pas envoyé le mari de la sœur de sa mère le torturer...

« - Bien le bonjour Drago, lança celui-ci.»

Le jeune homme marmonna une réponse depuis le fond du cachot où on l'avait enfermé la veille. S'il avait eu un accès de courage face à Voldemort, toute caractéristique de Gryffondor l'avait actuellement quitté sans qu'il ne s'expliqua pourquoi. Avery et Mulciber étaient terrifiants, peut-être les pires Mangemorts recrutés par Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune affinité avec Lucius : ces deux là auraient été les choix les plus judicieux pour punir Drago.

Avery ferma la porte qui grinça sinistrement et claqua en heurtant la chambranle. Mulciber alluma les deux torches suspendues au mur, diffusant une lumière qui à défaut d'être rassurante était plutôt inquiétante car elle accentuait les ombres autour des trois Mangemorts.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête petit, tu te doutais bien que tu ne t'en tirerais pas comme ça. Échouer lamentablement à ta mission puis défier le Maître devant toute l'assemblée, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à en sortir indemne, lança Mulciber.»

Drago déglutit péniblement. A vrai dire, il avait espéré que Lucius et Narcissa puissent empêcher quoique ce soit de lui arriver, mais la présence de trois des plus cruels Mangemorts dans sa cellule lui prouvait le contraire. Avery s'était adossé au mur face à Drago.

« - Tu as vraiment été mordu par Greyback ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. C'est alors que Rodolphus leur expliqua en quoi consistait la potion réalisée par Rogue, ce qui provoqua moult rires chez les deux hommes.

« - Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça donne.»

Drago essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et recula d'un pas lorsque Mulciber dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui. Une pluie de Doloris s'abattirent sur Drago sans prévenir. Ne s'étant pas attendu à la brusque douleur, les genoux du jeune homme ployèrent immédiatement et il se retrouva au sol avant même qu'Avery ne lance à son tour un sort impardonnable en duo avec son collègue.

Cette fois, Drago refusait de se laisser aller à des pleurs et hurlements pathétiques comme il en avait déjà offert en spectacle la veille. Il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il put, quitte à enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans ses paumes et contracta la mâchoire pour étouffer tout son.

« - Bravo gamin, tu t'es endurci durant la nuit, commenta Mulciber avec un ricanement sinistre.»

La douleur cessa un instant, le temps que les deux Mangemorts insistent auprès de Rodolphus pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Le mari de Bellatrix fit d'abord mine de refuser avant d'accepter. Trois Doloris simultanés heurtèrent alors Drago. Les mains à plat sur le sol glacé du cachot, le dos courbé par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler, il ne put retenir un cri. Les trois sorts ensemble atteignaient presque l'intensité insoutenable du Doloris de Voldemort. Drago se laissa glisser sur le côté, étreignit ses côtes avec force et luttant pour ne pas se laisser aller à des pleurs. Cela fut un échec, ses joues s'inondèrent de larmes après quelques secondes qui parurent éternité. Les Mangemorts marmonnèrent quelque chose à propos de transformation, la douleur augmenta.

Soudain, le corps malmené du jeune homme prit le parti de se défendre. Le loup-garou crée par la morsure et la potion se réveilla subitement, modifia la structure squelettique de Drago et jaillit sans prévenir.

« - Le salaud a bien fait son travail, se moqua Avery avec une pointe d'admiration.»

Le loup qu'était devenu Drago s'avança vers les trois hommes babines retroussées, particulièrement menaçant. Pour sa première transformation, l'animal restait peu sûr de lui et dans l'incompréhension de son état. Les Doloris le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le loup recula, se roula sur le flanc en gémissant et en hurlant. Drago retrouva son corps et se retransforma à trois reprises sous les rires des Mangemorts s'amusant de la situation. La violence et le rapprochement des transformations arracha le costume que portait le jeune homme et le réduisit en lambeaux de tissus sur le sol du cachot. Nu, glacé et terrassé par la douleur, Drago se tassa contre le mur de la cellule, priant silencieusement ses tortionnaires de cesser leurs sévices. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas les supplier à voix haute. Ses muscles étaient parcourus de spasmes accentués par les tremblements liés à la peur. Les yeux baissés sur le sol afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, Drago se crispa lorsqu'il y eut un tintement du côté de Mulciber suivit d'un claquement sonore.

« - Encore ? S'interrogea Rodolphus. Il en a eu assez.

\- Peuh ! Rétorqua Mulciber. Ça, c'était l'échauffement.»

Drago comprit que le tintement provenait de la boucle d'une ceinture qu'on défaisait. Enroulée autour de la main du Mangemort, la ceinture claqua violemment lorsqu'il frappa le mur pour en tester la souplesse. Drago se tassa contre le mur. Comment pouvait-il penser un instant à ça ? Les coups de ceinture étaient réservés aux punitions pour enfants, il avait dépassé l'âge ! Le problème était que bien sûr, aucun parent n'allait sûrement frapper son enfant comme Mulciber serait prêt à frapper Drago. Le jeune homme tourna vers son oncle un regard suppliant auquel l'homme répondit par une moue signifiant très clairement qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Drago n'avait pas sa baguette, il était complètement sans arme, même son corps se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

Le premier coup cingla Drago. La ceinture claqua fortement contre son bras qu'il avait tendu pour protéger son visage. Jouissant du sentiment de puissance que lui donnait la torture, Mulciber redoubla d'ardeur pour frapper le jeune homme. Grisé par le pouvoir, le Mangemort fit pleuvoir les coups qui mordaient la chair toujours au même endroit. Gémissant de la plus humiliante des façons, Drago en vint à vouloir s'évanouir pour faire cesser l'acharnement de l'homme contre lui.

Enfin, l'avalanche de violence cessa. Mulciber enroula sa ceinture autour de sa main et contempla les dégâts qu'il avait causé avec satisfaction. La tranche de cuir avait lacéré l'épaule et l'avant bras gauche de Drago ainsi que ses deux mains.

« - Bien, commenta Mulciber. Voilà qui est fait.»

Drago osa finalement écarter les bras qui le protégeaient pour jeter un œil aux Mangemorts. Sa chair meurtrie le lançait terriblement.

Toujours adossé près de la porte, Avery le contemplait d'une expression indéchiffrable quoique effrayante. Rodolphus quant à lui se trouvait dans l'angle du mur face à son neveu, les bras croisés et une jambe repliée derrière lui, le visage neutre. Drago n'eut que le temps de s'apercevoir de l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la ceinture que la voix d'Avery lui fit lever la tête.

« - J'aimerais être seul avec lui. »

Seul ? Pourquoi ? N'en avait-il pas eu assez ? Le fait que Voldemort soit entré dans sa tête n'avait-il pas déjà constitué une punition acceptable à sa résistance ? Alors que Drago cherchait du côté de son oncle une quelconque aide, celui-ci hocha la tête et quitta la cellule avec Mulciber qui gratifia Avery d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Maintenant on peut s'amuser. »

Drago se rendit subitement compte de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était nu devant quelqu'un, et cela constituait déjà une humiliation immense. Terrorisé, blessé et mortifié, il tremblait déjà de tout son corps à cause des fantômes de douleurs précédentes. Avery s'avança vers lui, affichant un rictus carnassier et franchement terrifiant. Drago chercha la force nécessaire à parler, et résolut à s'abaisser à supplier, il quémanda la grâce du Mangemort. Cela n'eut d'autre effet que de lui provoquer un éclat de rire tonitruant et cruel.

« - Pitié ...»

Sourd aux suppliques, Avery défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon sans quitter des yeux sa victime.

\- Pitié... Pitié Av-Haaaa...

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son empressement à se redresser, il manqua heurter Hermione, penchée au dessus de lui. Un sentiment d'oppression envahit le jeune homme. Il poussa Granger sans ménagement et extirpa ses jambes de la couverture en boule à ses pieds. Haletant, Drago se réfugia contre le mur, se maudissant pour sa fragilité. Qui était-il pour se tapir ainsi dans un coin ? Il était Drago Malefoy bon sang !

Tombée assise sur le sol, Hermione se releva et s'agenouilla sur le lit, gardant une distance raisonnable avec son colocataire qui l'avait réveillé par ses cris déchirants. Si au début, Hermione l'avait mentalement insulté de tous les noms en pensant qu'il avait ramené une fille dans son lit, elle s'était vite rendu compte que les gémissements étaient loin d'être provoqués par un quelconque plaisir.

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Drago lui jeta un regard furibond. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle, non, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait pour s'être montré si faible. Gémir dans son sommeil. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quelques années. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu manoir ! Il l'avait évité autant que possible, avait été vivre dans la résidence secondaire de sa famille à Oxford pour ne plus y mettre les pieds, mais l'hôtel particulier ayant été vendu deux mois plus tôt, il n'avait cette fois eu d'autre choix que de rentrer au manoir.

\- C'était un souvenir ? S'enquit Hermione.

La respiration de Drago finit par s'apaiser, mais le regard que la jeune femme posait sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi le fixait-elle ainsi ? Cherchait-elle à percer à jour les secrets de son âme ? Drago éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Si ça, c'était un rêve, elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger !

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non ! Répondit-il vivement.

Vexée, Hermione hocha toutefois la tête. Drago avait fui à son contact comme s'il l'avait brûlé pour se réfugier aussi loin d'elle que possible, quoiqu'il ait pu rêver, ç'avait dû être terrible. La jeune fille brûlait d'envie de lui poser des questions, elle voulait savoir ce qui pouvait le réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec autant de violence, mais Drago n'était visiblement pas disposé à se confier.

\- Quand Bellatrix a écrit _Mudblood_ sur mon bras, j'ai compris pourquoi cette insulte était la pire de toutes. C'était la première fois que j'y réfléchissais vraiment, avant, je voyais ça comme une simple méchanceté.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Granger ?

\- Le différence est que quand on est un sorcier dans une famille moldue, on se rend compte qu'on est différent de ses propres parents et que contrairement aux autres enfants, on va devoir se séparer d'eux pour aller étudier quelque chose dont on ne connaît rien et qui fait peur à tout le monde autour de nous. Et puis on arrive à Poudlard, on se rend compte que là-bas, on est que des « Sangs-de-Bourbe », pas des moldus, pas des sorciers, juste des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

\- Par Merlin Granger pourquoi est-ce-que tu me racontes tout ça !?

\- On se rend compte que nos parents qui ne nous voient presque plus se demandent ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour écoper d'un enfant sorcier. On sait qu'ils auraient aimé emmener leur gamin normal dans une école normale pour qu'il ait des amis normaux, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne feront jamais ça, à la place, on leur fait traverser le mur d'un quai de gare et nous dire au revoir avant de partir dans un lieu auquel ils ne connaissent rien.

Désormais, Drago l'écoutait dans un silence religieux.

\- La plupart des sorciers nous considèrent comme des étrangers, des gens bizarres qu'ils essayent de percer à jour et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre. Et nous, on est pris entre deux mondes, à moitié sorciers, à moitié moldus, avec d'un côté notre famille normale et de l'autre nos amis. C'est à ça que je pense maintenant à chaque fois que je regarde le mot de Bellatrix. Je me dis que si j'avais eu un peu de chance, je n'aurais jamais pu allumer de bougies sans allumettes, ni déplacer des peluches par la pensée. J'aurais pu rester avec mes parents à qui je n'aurais jamais dû enlever la mémoire, ça aurait évité que je surprenne parfois leur regard sur moi, comme s'ils se demandaient quand est-ce-qu'il me prendra la lubie de les oublietter encore.

\- Alors tu regrettes d'être sorcière ?

Le regard d'Hermione vagabonda jusqu'à se poser sur son avant-bras nu sur lequel on pouvait lire le _Mudblood_ gravé par Bellatrix. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Ça arrive.

Drago regarda à son tour l'affreuse cicatrice. En voyant les lettres indélébiles, il revit Bellatrix les y inscrivant et les hurlements d'Hermione résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, darda sur Drago son regard brun. Ainsi, tel était son but, lui révéler un secret bien gardé pour lui faire avouer son cauchemar.

\- Je ne peux pas te raconter ça Granger.

\- Si, tu peux, rétorqua t-elle. Je ne vais pas te juger Drago. Si tu fais du stress post-traumatique, je suis sûre que parler pourra t'aider.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches ces dernières semaines, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas ce syndrome, l'interrompit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi s'était renseignée, elle savait également que Malefoy n'en était pas victime, sans quoi il combinerait d'autres symptômes, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- La parole est libératrice. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'on a vécu c'est repousser la peur...

\- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? On dirait une vieille psychomage moralisatrice !

Drago récupéra sa couverture et la tira sur son torse. Son cauchemar l'avait fait transpirer or, avec son retour au calme, il avait désormais froid, de plus, ce sentiment de nudité que lui avait réveillé le cauchemar le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Fais comme si tu t'adressais à une psy justement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je m'abaisserais à parler à un psy ? S'esclaffa Malefoy.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Stupide troll irréfléchi ! Il n'y a vraiment que les imbéciles pour dire des choses pareilles !

\- Quelle genre de faiblesse peut pousser quelqu'un à aller raconter sa vie à un inconnu !?

\- Tu insinues que je suis faible ?!

Drago haussa les sourcils.

\- Toi, Granger, tu as vu un psychomage ?

\- Oui tout à fait ! Rétorqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu débordais de fierté.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy, moi au moins, je sais mettre ma fierté de côté quand il s'agit de soigner mes problèmes.

\- Traite-moi de tous les noms si ça te chante mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te raconte quoique ce soit.

Prenant un air intraitable, Drago s'écarta du mur et s'apprêta à se recoucher pour signifier à la jeune femme que la conversation était close.

\- Tu te trompes vraiment sur toute la ligne, dit-elle à voix basse. Ta faiblesse c'est de croire que tu pourras t'en sortir tout seul et qu'en refoulant tout, les problèmes vont disparaître. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, la seule chose que tu vas gagner, c'est un débordement de souvenirs horribles quand ton cerveau saturera à force de les réprimer.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre.

* * *

 _Je suis un peu déçue car j'ai eu très peu (voire aucune) review sur les chapitres précédents. Si vous avez un commentaire négatif à faire, faites-le, je prendrai vos remarques dans le but de m'améliorer ^^_


	15. Les Démons du Passé

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot après votre lecture du chapitre 14 ! N'hésitez pas à continuer sur cette lancée et à me laisser vos impression sur le petit (grand) chapitre qui arrive !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : LES DÉMONS DU PASSÉ.**

Drago espérait ne pas avoir éloigné Granger pour de bon en refusant de lui révéler le déroulement de son enfermement, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire. Comment avouer à une fille qui lui plaisait qu'il avait été humilié par trois hommes qui s'étaient amusés à faire jaillir le loup en lui pour ensuite le battre ? Sans oublier le plus inavouable, ce qui avait suivi le départ de Mulciber et Rodolphus. Ce qui, par chance, n'avait pas été rejoué ce soir-là par l'esprit de Drago grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione. Drago lui-même avait occulté ce passage, plongé cet événement au plus profond de son esprit pour ne plus jamais avoir à le revivre. C'était sans compter sur les cauchemars qui ravivaient de vieux souvenirs depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de remettre les pieds au manoir deux semaines plus tôt. Drago ne comprenait pas comment, mais après l'événement, son cerveau avait semblé occulter la partie la plus douloureuse du souvenir, comme s'il l'avait envoyée dans les tréfonds de son esprit pour qu'elle ne jaillisse plus jamais pour le tourmenter. Ç'avait été un échec, à l'instant où Drago avait mis les pieds dans le manoir, son amnésie sélective avait cessé, le souvenir qui jusque là restait largement flou s'était brusquement détaillé et tout lui était revenu en mémoire.

Comment un lieu pouvait-il être générateur de souvenirs douloureux qui n'avaient plus taraudé Drago depuis des années ? Si seulement il avait su que cela arriverait, il aurait refusé de rejoindre sa mère et serait resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances. S'ennuyer ferme entre les murs de l'école valait mieux que se réveiller chaque nuit en sueur après avoir été enfermé dans la cage de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Le jeune homme en regrettait presque ses transformations nocturnes en loup tueur d'élèves : au moins, à cette époque-là, s'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, ce n'était pas pour se retrouver plongé dans les cachots de son propre manoir.

Non, il ne fallait définitivement en parler à personne, ni psychomage, ni Granger. Que penseraient ces gens en apprenant qu'il avait été dégradé de la plus horrible des manières ? Qu'un homme lui avait fait subir pire humiliation qu'un simple elfe de maison n'en recevait ? Ils seraient écœurés, dégoûtés, répugnés, le penseraient faible, fragile, lâche. Après ça, il serait considéré comme une victime, un pauvre gamin qui ne s'était même pas défendu, qui n'avait rien pu faire de mieux que supplier. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce foutu souvenir revienne ?! Cela faisait des nuits et des nuits qu'il revenait hanter l'esprit de Drago à chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil, comme si après lui avoir laissé deux ans de répit, le cauchemar décidait de revenir en force pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Drago sortit de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain, la gorge nouée. Si Granger avait eu la bienveillance de le réveiller au moment fatidique, le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qui suivait. La pièce manquante du cauchemar avait beau ne pas s'être jouée cette nuit-là, Drago l'avait assez revue pour avoir l'impression d'y être encore. Un sentiment d'écrasement comprimait sa poitrine. La respiration hachée, il se pencha au dessus de l'évier et laissa couler l'eau sur son visage, retenant quelques piètres hoquets compulsifs. Il ne fallait surtout pas rameuter Granger, sans quoi, elle lui poserait une myriade de questions auquel il se refuserait de répondre.

Finalement calmé par l'eau chaude sur ses joues, Drago se redressa et s'essuya le visage. Tout allait bien, cela faisait deux ans que cela s'était produit, ça n'arriverait plus. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

• • •

Hermione avait boudé Drago durant quelques heures pour lui signifier son désaccord avec ses pensées stupides selon lesquelles visiter un psychomage serait réservé aux faibles. Finalement, le lendemain au soir, elle se remit à adresser la parole à son colocataire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il refuse de lui raconter son cauchemar qui l'embêtait : elle était la première à éluder le sujet, c'était juste son rejet de toute aide extérieure. Quel idiot il faisait ! Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas à quel point raconter ses peurs pourrait l'aider à s'en débarrasser?

La curiosité insatiable d'Hermione l'avait poussé à réfléchir encore et encore, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle avait réveillé Drago, elle avait surpris quelque chose entre les suppliques, le début d'un mot, d'un nom peut-être : « Av ». Par déduction, il s'agissait bien d'un nom, et même si elle ne savait pas quelles horreurs vivait Drago dans ses rêves, elle se doutait bien qu'il suppliait celui qui les lui faisait subir d'arrêter. Il n'existait pas cinquante noms commençant par la syllabe Av, et sans trop se fouler l'esprit, Hermione avait penché pour Avery. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'avait fait le Mangemort.

Quelques jours après le cauchemar, alors qu'Hermione n'avait plus parlé de cet événement à Drago et que ce dernier entourait probablement sa chambre d'un sortilège assourdissant, Hermione s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé de la salle commune. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait remonté les manches de son pull bleu chiné jusqu'aux coudes, laissant visible la cicatrice de morsure sur son avant-bras. Alors qu'elle lorgnait les marques de crocs, Hermione s'aperçut pour la première fois de la présence de fines traces blanches telles des zébrures qui disparaissaient sous la manche et qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à la main du garçon. Malefoy remarqua qu'elle l'observait, à croire que son regard le brûlait.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? Demanda t-il, sur la défensive.

Il dut lutter contre son envie de baisser ses manches. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit pris d'un coup de chaud au moment même où cette petite fouineuse de Granger débarquait ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu le fais déjà.

\- Très drôle Malefoy.

Hermione hésita. Observant toujours les fines marques, elle chercha l'objet qui avait pu les tracer. Heureusement pour Drago, Hermione n'avait jamais connu les coups de ceinturons, ainsi, l'idée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit -pas tout de suite du moins-.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda t-elle en désignant les marques mystérieuses.

N'y tenant plus, Drago déroula sa manche pour cacher son bras couvert de minuscules entailles laiteuses. Masquant sa honte par de la colère, il fronça les sourcils et jeta à la jeune femme un regard noir.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! S'écria Hermione. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade quand tu m'as parlé de ta transformation en loup-garou. Tu vois bien que ça ne s'est pas retourné contre toi !

\- Là n'est pas la question !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le ton monte entre eux ? Drago l'assassina une dernière fois du regard avant de plonger la tête dans son livre, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Et dire que jusque là, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux cicatrices. Elles étaient si petites, presque estompées ! Il fallait croire qu'à force de réfléchir au sujet du cauchemar de Drago, elle en était venu à analyser chaque détail de son comportement et de son corps.

\- Je te le répète, je suis sûre que parler t'aideras à te sentir mieux.

\- Arrête d'insister Granger j'ai dit non. Trouve-toi un autre cas à traiter et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre cas à traiter imbécile, rétorqua t-elle plus doucement. C'est toi que je veux aider parce que tu es mon _ami_.

Drago releva la tête. Ami ? C'était un bien grand mot, difficile à définir, enfin, pas pour Granger, elle, des amis, elle en avait beaucoup, mais lui ?

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour savoir … (elle s'arrêta devant le regard accusateur que lui lançait le garçon.) Bon, peut-être un peu quand même mais je te le répète encore -je te le répéterais aussi longtemps que ta cervelle de troll ne l'assimilera pas- si tu mets des mots sur tes peurs, il y a des chances que ça les fasse fuir.

Drago leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui bien sûr, on peut aussi vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. La seule chose que je provoquerais si je te raconte c'est un regard dégoûté, au pire de la pitié mais dans tous les cas tu ne voudras plus avoir affaire à moi. Arrête avec cette histoire, laisse tomber.

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être borné ! Tu me connais depuis le temps non ? Est-ce-que tu me vois, moi, te regarder avec pitié ? Pire, avec dégoût ? Et puis je suis bien trop tenace pour te laisser tomber.

\- Tu m'insupportes.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour ton bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

La voir ainsi faillit faire sourire Drago à son tour, mais il se retint. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le croit vaincu.

\- Ne crois pas que tu as gagné. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Hermione lui asséna une tape sur le crâne avec son petit cahier de brouillon, faisant protester Drago qui, faussement agacé se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Hermione soupira. Il était incroyable, excepté Ron, il était la personne la plus têtue qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

Hermione chercha des yeux Neville et le remarqua, assis à la grande table de Gryffondor, un livre ouvert à côté de lui. La jeune femme se rendit auprès de lui. A son approche, le garçon leva les yeux vers elle avant de l'ignorer.

\- Quand est-ce-que tu comptes me reparler ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione commença à préparer ses tartines sans quitter des yeux son ami. Se sentant observé, celui-ci ferma son livre et se tourna vers elle avec un soupir.

\- Oui, j'ai la Jonquille, dit-il en sortant de sa poche un carré de papier soigneusement plié. Tu dors mal ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œils aux pétales emballés avec application par Neville.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Drago.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Si Hermione avait pardonné à Malefoy son agression contre elle, Neville lui était loin de laisser passer une telle chose. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une fille aussi intelligente qu'Hermione puisse accepter de reparler à quelqu'un qui lui avait physiquement fait du mal. Certes, Malefoy avait quelques circonstances atténuantes, mais cela ne justifiait certainement pas son acte.

\- Drago Drago Drago, il n'y a plus que lui qui accapare ton attention.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'évite depuis la rentrée. Je ne demande qu'à rester avec toi !

\- Il t'a _étranglée._ Ce n'est pas un geste anodin, tu ne peux pas lui pardonner aussi vite !

\- Je sais à quel point c'est grave, mais c'était un jour de pleine lune, il était à fleur de peau, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas.

\- Et quand Bellatrix t'as torturée, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle était folle ?

Hermione fronça cette fois les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te prends de dire des choses pareilles ! Ça n'a aucun rapport, on ne peut pas comparer Bellatrix à Drago !

\- Tu comprends très bien ce que j'essaye de te dire, répondit Neville.

\- Oui je comprends mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais là tu deviens injuste.

\- J'étais prêt à passer l'éponge sur toutes les conneries qu'il a fait gamin, et puis il t'a fait ça. Ça montre bien qu'on ne change pas, quel genre de salaud peut étrangler une femme ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se lancer dans un discours féministe selon lequel femme ou pas cela ne changeait rien, mais elle se canalisa.

\- Mais toi et moi on est amis. Si je peux lui pardonner, tu peux bien faire un effort pour l'accepter non ?

Neville la dévisagea longuement, sembla hésiter puis finit par hocher la tête après avoir roulé des yeux.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

\- Mais au moindre faux-pas, compte sur moi pour lui refaire le portrait.

Hermione éclata de rire bien que Neville était parfaitement sérieux. La voyant amusée, il finit par sourire à son tour. Le petit déjeuner se passa finalement dans une ambiance amicale.

 _Mon chéri,_

 _Je sais que tu as refusé de rendre visite à Rodolphus à Azkaban la semaine dernière, mais je sors d'une entrevue avec lui, son nouveau procès aura lieu dans cinq jours, ton témoignage serait précieux. Tu as fait des merveilles pour ton père, Rodolphus espère que tu pourrais faire de même pour lui._

 _Réponds-moi vite._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _maman._

Drago blêmit. Narcissa lui avait bien parlé de cette visite à son beau-frère, mais bien entendu, Drago avait catégoriquement refusé de s'y rendre, prétextant une surcharge de travail pour l'école. Comment ce salaud osait-il lui demander son aide maintenant ? Rodolphus avait été jugé parmi les premiers, tout comme Lucius, il avait fait appel deux fois, il s'agissait de son troisième et dernier recours, or, il risquait plus gros que Lucius pour avoir contribué en toute connaissance de cause aux actes condamnables de Voldemort.

Si Narcissa n'avait jamais su ce qu'avait fait son beau-frère le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, elle pensait également qu'il avait tenté de calmer Avery et Mulciber pour protéger Drago. Rodolphus avait probablement corroboré cette thèse en ne mentionnant pas qu'il avait laissé son neveu entre les mains d'Avery, or, parmi les Mangemorts, tout le monde savait à quelles pratiques condamnables se livrait ce dernier. Il était de connaissance commune qu'il avait une préférence pour les jeunes hommes, ce qui lui avait valu la réputation de les « cueillir au berceau ». Rodolphus savait parfaitement cela quand il était sorti de la cellule pour laisser le Mangemort seul avec Drago, tout comme Drago avait immédiatement compris quelles intentions animaient Avery quand il avait demandé aux autres de partir.

Comment Rodolphus osait-il réclamer son témoignage alors qu'il l'avait sciemment laissé entre les mains d'un monstre ?

Assis à la table du déjeuner, Drago serra violemment les poings, froissant la lettre entre ses doigts. Alarmé, Blaise se pencha vers lui.

\- Tout va bien mon pote ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Curieux, Blaise tenta de lui prendre le parchemin mais d'un mouvement vif, Drago le mit hors de sa portée. Rodolphus devait payer pour cela, il devait croupir en prison et regretter toute sa vie ce qu'il avait fait.

Le lourd poids comprimant la poitrine de Drago sembla grossir encore lorsqu'il imagina ce que son oncle avait bien pu dire à sa mère. Avait-il argué qu'il s'était interposé entre ses camarades et Drago pour lui éviter quelques tortures ? Avait-il assuré à Narcissa que selon sa volonté, son fils avait été aussi épargné que possible ?

Drago quitta précipitamment la table pour se rendre dans sa chambre. L'angoisse lui étreignait le ventre. C'était un phénomène de plus en plus récurrent depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds au manoir. Désormais, en plus des cauchemars, il était parfois pris de sueurs froides et moments de paniques si par malheur, il en venait à penser aux cachots ou à Avery.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Drago s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, évitant soigneusement de croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Tout allait bien. Narcissa ne saurait rien, Hermione non plus. Tout allait bien.

\- Drago ? Drago tout va bien ?

Le visage enfouie entre ses mains, Drago ignora les appels en provenance de la salle commune.

\- Drago ! Ouvre-moi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme songea à l'envoyer balader en lui affirmant qu'il prenait une douche, mais il n'en eut pas la force.

\- Je te préviens, j'entre dans cinq secondes si tu ne m'as pas ouvert !

\- Tire-toi Granger !

La serrure cliqueta quand d'un alohomora, Hermione déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra d'un pas décidé mais s'immobilisa en voyant Drago qui semblait accablé par elle ne savait quoi.

\- Je t'ai vu partir comme une furie. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui, en pleine forme, rétorqua t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution et s'assit à ses côtés sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu peux te confier à moi.

\- Je sais, tu me le répète dix fois par jour.

\- Pourtant tu fais comme si tu n'entendais pas.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te parler.

Il avait haussé la voix et parlé d'un ton sec qui vexa quelque peu Hermione. Refoulant ses émotions pour ne pas s'énerver, la jeune femme resta impassible.

\- Je ne vais pas te refaire mon discours, tu le connais déjà.

\- Oui, donc maintenant tu peux me laisser.

\- Non je ne peux pas. Tu vas mal depuis qu'on est rentrés de vacances. Tu fais des cauchemars, tu redeviens agressif et tu as des réactions bizarres. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux semaines ?

\- Lâche-moi Granger merde ! J'ai dit que je ne te parlerais pas !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était tenace, mais elle l'était aussi. Il finirait par lui raconter.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te brusquer ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste que si tu m'en parles, on sera deux à porter ton poids...

\- Va te faire foutre !

Sur ces mots qu'il avait littéralement criés, Drago se leva et fila dans sa chambre dont il claqua violemment la porte avant de la bloquer d'un sort et d'insonoriser les murs. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle insiste autant ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter des informations qu'elle avait déjà ? Drago avait l'impression de lui avoir livré une partie de son âme lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son humiliation par Voldemort et les causes de ses transformations en loup-garou, pourquoi avait-elle encore besoin de plus ? Si elle croyait qu'en le forçant à lui livrer tous ses secrets, il se sentirait mieux, elle se trompait lourdement. Au contraire, tant qu'il n'en disait rien, Drago pouvait se rassurer : finalement, il n'était pas si faible que ça puisqu'il réussissait à s'en sortir malgré ce qui lui était arrivé. Raconter à quelqu'un c'était admettre le traumatisme et risquer d'attirer la pitié de la personne dans la confidence. Hermione manifestait déjà assez de compassion pour lui depuis qu'elle savait qu'il avait été mordu pour punir son père, il était hors de question qu'elle sache qu'Avery avait poussé le vice encore plus loin qu'une malédiction ancienne. De plus, les cachots appartenaient au passé, Drago ne pouvait plus rien y changer et en parler n'empêcherait pas Avery de le toucher, il était donc inutile que la rumeur se repende.

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il était l'heure du cours d'arithmancie, mais il ne comptait plus y aller. La lettre de sa mère l'avait trop retourné, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire bonne figure devant les autres élèves. Personne ne devait se rendre compte de son trouble : il était Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une puissante famille, Serpentard craint et respecté, ce qu'il avait vécu sous Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre importance, ces quelques événements ne définissaient pas qui il était.

Drago essaya de fermer les yeux, mais immédiatement apparurent derrière ses paupières closes des images terrifiantes. Le visage du Mangemort penché au dessus du sien. Son odeur de citronnelle entêtante qui soulevait le cœur de Drago. Ses mains se baladant sur son ventre. Sa voix mielleuse rendue rauque par les jeux auxquels il s'adonnait. Drago se redressa en sursaut, saisit sa baguette et jeta le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête. Son bureau s'éleva dans les airs et s'encastra bruyamment dans le mur en rependant sur le sol les livres qu'il contenait.

Drago détestait ses souvenirs, ses sensations d'impuissance qu'il avait quand son esprit détraqué lui rejouait la scène. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir ainsi : dominé, écrasé, incapable de se défendre. Et dire qu'Hermione et Narcissa étaient proches de découvrir la vérité. Si elles creusaient un peu le sujet, elles se rendraient bientôt compte que Drago était si lâche qu'il avait obéi aux ordres du Mangemort pour éviter sa violence, qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre. La seule chose qu'il avait su faire était supplier. Immonde. Il se dégoûtait. Lui qui reprochait à son père sa couardise, il ne valait pas mieux !

Le soir-même, Hermione remarqua en rentrant dans son appartement que Drago n'en était pas sorti de la journée. Inquiète, la jeune femme frappa doucement contre la porte.

\- Drago ? Tu es là ?

Pour répondre, le jeune homme dut lever le sort assourdissant les murs.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Oui tu l'as déjà dit. Ouvres-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'aider ?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin.

Depuis sa chambre, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voulait pas être aidé, il n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus humilié. Malgré tout, fatigué de se torturer l'esprit depuis des heures, il déverrouilla la porte.

Hermione fut assez surprise quand le sort de verrouillage fut levé : elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait de lui parler. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçu le bureau explosé sur le sol puis repris son chemin jusqu'à son ami. Drago était assis sur son lit défait. Avait-il dormi toute la journée ? Hermione vint s'installer à côté de lui et sortit de sa sacoche une fiole contenant un liquide bleu foncé.

\- Je t'ai préparé ça.

\- Je sais faire les potions.

\- Peut-être mais tu n'aurais pas eu accès aux ingrédients.

Hermione avait convaincu sans difficulté le professeur Slughorn de la laisser réaliser une potion Tue-Rêve pendant que les autres concoctaient un filtre anti-venin. En effet, la jeune femme avait démontré en quelques mots qu'elle savait déjà réaliser ladite potion. Slughorn lui avait même fait don d'eau du fleuve Léthé provenant de sa réserve personnelle, un privilège accordé à son élève préférée avait-il dit.

\- Arrête de faire la fine-bouche et dit juste que ça te fait plaisir.

Drago leva vers elle ses yeux gris éteints. L'estomac d'Hermione se serra. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se mette dans de tels états ?

\- Merci.

\- J'ai aussi essayé de réaliser une potion Tue-Loup mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, je n'aurais jamais terminé d'ici demain.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu en as déjà assez fait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, je vois ce que tu fais. Tu me repousses encore pour ne pas avoir à parler, tu te refermes sur toi-même par peur de ma réaction mais tu n'as rien à craindre, quoique tu dises, mon opinion sur toi ne changera pas.

Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se montrait si gentille avec lui. Elle sacrifiait son temps pour lui préparer des potions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, avait sacrifié ses nuits pour l'empêcher de blesser les élèves, mettait de côté sa fierté pour revenir vers lui même quand il la traitait comme une moins que rien … Était-elle stupide ou au contraire, était-elle aussi tenace parce qu'elle tenait réellement à lui ?

\- Ton opinion sur moi ? Répéta t-il avec un sourire cynique. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu penses de ma petite personne.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais penser de moi à part que je suis un lâche, faible et pathétique.

La jeune femme tiqua à ces mots.

\- C'est toi qui penses ça, pas moi. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu as accepté ta condition de loup-garou avec honneur et tu as fait en sorte de trouver une solution pour ne plus faire de mal à personne. Tu n'es pas pathétique Drago Malefoy.

\- J'ai accepté ma condition pour la simple raison que je suis incapable de mettre fin à mes jours. Ça c'est lâche. Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ce que je suis ?

\- Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien !

\- Je suis un monstre !

Hermione serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'elle lui répète qu'il n'était pas mauvais avant qu'il ne l'intériorise ?

\- Il n'y a que toi pour penser une chose pareille. S'il existe un monstre, c'est Greyback, ou Voldemort. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne ressembles ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Un monstre prendrait plaisir à faire souffrir, est-ce-que c'est ton cas ? Non. Un monstre ne douterait pas de lui-même, ne se remettrait jamais en question, ce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu fais avec beaucoup trop d'ardeur. Tu es vraiment un imbécile pour ne pas te rendre compte à quel point tu es important pour moi.

Drago releva les yeux vers elle, touché par ses mots si bienveillants et surtout pas sa dernière phrase. Il avait bien conscience que Granger l'appréciait, elle ne ferait pas tous ses efforts pour lui dans le cas contraire, mais là, elle le reconnaissait. Pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point Hermione détestait s'appesantir sur ses sentiments et les exprimer à voix haute. Drago continua de la dévisager, son regard s'arrêtant sur ses yeux bruns, ses sourcils sombres, les tâches de rousseur qui couvraient ses pommettes. Répondant à une pulsion soudaine, le Serpentard se pencha vers elle, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque.

Hermione retint un mouvement de recul face au geste auquel elle était loin de s'être attendu. Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Lui qui quelque heures plus tôt l'envoyer paître venait encore de radicalement changer de comportement. Hermione saisit la main qui s'était refermée sur sa nuque et la garda enfermée dans la sienne pour que Drago ne se sente pas rejeté. Elle s'écarta par la même occasion de lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, déclara t-elle doucement.

Comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il venait de se passer, Drago fronça les sourcils. Hermione se sentit obligée de continuer :

\- Tu fais ça parce que tu es triste mais je parie que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, Drago remarqua la bêtise de ce qu'il venait de faire. Embrasser Granger était probablement la pire idée qu'il ait eue. Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et après, il faisait ça … C'était à se demander comment la pauvre pouvait encore le supporter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, dit-il sincèrement. Tu ferais mieux de partir, je dois ranger ça.

Drago désigna le bureau gisant sur le sol. Hermione était triste pour lui. Au début de l'année, il avait paru inchangé, toujours aussi stupide, arrogant et prétentieux, puis il avait montré une certaine fragilité causée par sa lycanthropie, mais tout s'était arrangé, le pire était passé, pourtant, depuis le retour des vacances, tout semblait avoir basculé. Hermione l'entendait faire des cauchemars, le voyait fuir la Grande Salle comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et désormais, il saccageait sa chambre et se lamentait sur son sort comme s'il avait perdu toute estime de lui-même. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant ces deux semaines de vacances pour que sa confiance en lui se brise comme du verre ? Hermione savait qu'elle avait trop insisté pour qu'il lui en parle, finalement, ça n'avait servi à rien et il risquait de se braquer, or, elle restait persuadée qu'en en sachant plus, elle saurait l'aider. Mais Hermione ne pouvait aider quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de son aide, elle s'en rendait compte désormais. Lorsque Malefoy s'attaquait aux élèves, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le brusquer, de le forcer à révéler ce qui lui arrivait puisque cela menaçait la sécurité de l'école, mais ce qui tourmentait le garçon maintenant ne pouvait que le blesser lui, ainsi, tant qu'il ne voudrait pas de son aide, elle ne pourrait le forcer à la lui demander.

Hermione avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, tout reposait sur Drago désormais. La jeune femme se leva.

\- Je suis désolée que tu te sentes obligé de tout garder pour toi, j'espère que tu arriveras à le surmonter.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Drago seul avec ses tourments.


	16. Morphine

_Disclaimer : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais ça, vous le savez déjà._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : MORPHINE.**

La pleine lune aurait lieu le soir même. Accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, Drago regardait le parc du château en contrebas, observant les quelques jeunes qui osaient s'aventurer dans le froid de janvier. Le jeune homme se sentait nauséeux, à l'approche de sa transformation, son estomac remuait étrangement, sa tête le lançait et il était envahit par une fatigue écrasante. Quand par malheur il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir, Drago avait pris peur : tout comme Remus Lupin, de larges cernes noirs s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Drago avait fermé sa porte à clé pour que Granger n'ai pas la bonne idée de lui rendre une visite inopportune. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la dernière fois où, à quelques heures de sa transformation, sa colocataire l'avait mis sur les nerfs, le poussant à réagir violemment.

De toute façon, la veille, il avait semblé qu'Hermione ai été déçue, vexée peut-être en se heurtant au mur qu'érigeait Drago. En soit, cela valait mieux : elle allait peut-être abandonner l'idée d'en apprendre plus.

Après les cours, Hermione avait décidé de repousser son temps de travail quotidien pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'elle transplana à Godric's Hollow, traversa le village et frappa à la porte. La maison des Potter avait été totalement rénovée, seule la plaque commémorative clouée à l'entrée rappelait le lourd passé de la bâtisse. En hommage à Gryffondor, Harry avait fait poser un heurtoir en forme de Griffon qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune homme enlaça son ami avec affection et déposa un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, Harry balaya la rue du regard, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne et s'écarta de l'entrée. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

\- Rentre, il fait un froid à faire pâlir les Détraqueurs là dehors.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux, si Harry avait tenu à conserver certains des éléments de décoration de ses parents, il y avait tout de même apporté une touche personnelle. Une petite chose rapide et sifflante rasa la tête d'Hermione, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Tu laisses ce vif d'or en liberté ? S'étonna t-elle, amusée.

\- Je préfère le voir en mouvement que replié sur lui-même, expliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans le salon. D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry fit préparer deux tasses de thé dans la cuisine selon un sort que lui avait apprit Molly Weasley.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, si tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurais pu faire venir Ron.

\- J'ai décidé de venir dans la journée, j'avais envie de te voir.

Deux tasses vinrent se poser en douceur entre les mains d'Hermione et d'Harry, offrant une chaleur réconfortante et diffusant une odeur florale.

Après qu'ils aient ri en se remémorant quelques souvenirs de vacances -le passage durant lequel George avait donné à sa mère un parfum qui s'avérait être une farce et avait rependu une odeur nauséabonde dans tout le Terrier était l'un des plus drôles-, Hermione reposa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose sur Avery, tu sais le Mangemort.

Harry parut surpris de la question. Il réfléchit quelques instants et frottant sa cicatrice comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait les Mangemorts ou Voldemort et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, seulement deux trois trucs que m'a dit Sirius.

Harry sembla remonter dans ses souvenirs en quête de détail.

\- Sirius disait qu'il était un des pires, un sale type qui prenait plaisir à torturer et qui avait des activités peu recommandables.

Hermione se pencha en avant, avide de réponses. Quoi qu'ait fait Avery, ç'avait été assez terrible pour réveiller Drago en pleine nuit des mois et des mois plus tard. Harry prit alors une expression grave et parut gêné d'avoir à raconter cela. Il finit par se lancer :

\- Sirius avait entendu dire qu'Avery avait des tendances pédophiles.

Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Mangemort mais il faisait naître chez elle un grand sentiment de répulsion. Cela n'avait pourtant pas de lien avec Drago : s'il avait une préférence pour les enfants, Avery ne pouvait toujours pas s'en être pris au jeune Malefoy puisqu'il avait seize ans à l'époque. Faisant quelques liens dans son esprit, la grimace d'Hermione s'agrandit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Harry, visiblement alarmé par la réaction de son amie.

Hermione hésita. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup sur Drago, des choses assez humiliantes qu'il lui avait énormément coûté de lui raconter. Était-ce juste d'en parler à Harry ? Il était son meilleur ami et pas le genre de personne à colporter des ragots : le secret de Drago serait en sécurité avec Harry Potter. Préférant réfléchir encore un peu avant de tout lui raconter, Hermione éluda la question.

\- Est-que-tu penses qu'Avery aurait pu … Tu sais … Avec un adolescent ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les questions étranges d'Hermione combinée à son comportement lui paraissaient bizarres et le poussaient à croire que quelque chose de mauvais se passait. Pourquoi Hermione s'intéressait-elle à ce salaud de Mangemort ? Certes la jeune femme avait de la curiosité pour beaucoup de chose, mais le sujet des Mangemorts ne semblait jamais l'avoir passionnée.

La question à propos d'Avery prenait d'ailleurs Harry de court. Quand Sirius lui avait raconté ces quelques détails sordides sur les Mangemorts, le jeune homme n'y avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite : peut importait à quelles horreurs ces hommes se livraient, dans tous les cas, leurs actions étaient condamnables et ils finiraient morts ou en prison. Pourquoi Hermione s'intéressait-elle à la pédophilie d'Avery ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le genre de questions que je me pose, de toute façon, Avery est mort. Mais Hermione, pourquoi est-ce-que tu me parles de ça ?

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées. Bien sûr, Harry devait la prendre pour une folle, il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle s'intéressait soudain à Avery. Il fallait donc qu'elle lui explique la situation, sans quoi il s'inquiéterait pour elle et insisterait jusqu'à obtenir des réponses -ce qu'Hermione considérait comme tout à fait normal-.

\- Tu te rappelles que je partage un appartement avec Drago Malefoy, commença t-elle. Comme Harry acquiesçait, elle continua. A part ses problèmes liés à la lycanthropie, il allait bien, mais depuis le retour des vacances, il est bizarre.

Harry arqua un sourcil, remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Pendant les vacances, Hermione avait raconté à Harry et Ron tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son colocataire, en n'omettant aucun détail. Si Ronald se montrait toujours aussi buté et refusait d'oublier les méchancetés que leur avait faites Drago par le passé, il avait, tout comme Harry témoigné de l'empathie pour le garçon, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione. La jeune femme donnait beaucoup d'importance à l'avis de ses amis, s'ils avaient complètement condamné son amitié avec le garçon, Hermione savait que d'un certain côté, elle se serait sentie coupable. Finalement, tout était allé pour le mieux, Harry l'avait encouragée à aider Drago si celui-ci n'était pas dangereux tandis que Ron avait concédé à son amie qu'entretenir des relations cordiales avec son colocataire était plus favorable que l'inverse.

\- L'autre nuit, je l'ai entendu hurler. Quand je suis allé voir, il criait des suppliques et j'ai entendu le nom d'Avery.

Harry grimaça.

\- Tu penses qu'Avery aurait pu … avec Malefoy ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, imaginant quelques horreurs qu'elle s'empressa de repousser.

\- C'est horrible, murmura t-elle.

Alors qu'Harry l'interrogeait sur d'autres choses qu'elle aurait pu savoir, Hermione lui raconta comment il avait fui la Grande Salle après la réception d'une lettre, lui parla de la manière dévalorisante dont il se voyait et elle lui parla des petites cicatrices qu'elle avait remarqué sur son bras, si minuscules qu'elle ne les avait pas vues au premier coup d'œil.

\- C'est comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances qui lui avaient fait revenir des cauchemars, parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir été victime de quoique ce soit par Avery la semaine dernière puisqu'il est mort.

\- Amnésie sélective, dit Harry. Ca arrive aux victimes de traumatismes, leur cerveau raye le souvenir de la mémoire et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il peut suffire d'un petit rien pour que ça revienne.

Hermione comprit subitement quelque chose. Harry put presque voir une petite ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. S'ils ne parlaient pas d'une chose aussi grave, il se serait permis de rire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il passait les vacances au manoir avec sa mère, dit-elle si vite qu'Harry dut se concentrer pour la comprendre. Si ça se trouve, ça lui a rappelé le souvenir qu'il avait refoulé et les cauchemars le prennent à cause de ça.

\- Logique, confirma Harry.

\- C'est tellement monstrueux ! Et il refuse catégoriquement de me dire ce qui ne va pas parce que mon opinion sur lui changerait … Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille !

Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour s'installer à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé.

\- S'il lui est arrivé ce qu'on pense qu'il lui est arrivé, il doit avoir honte.

Hermione tourna vers son meilleur ami un regard admiratif.

\- Ce n'est pas Auror que tu devrais faire, c'est psychomage.

Harry éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui en parler. S'il ne veut pas te le dire, c'est son choix, il va probablement se braquer si tu lui annonces que tu es au courant.

\- C'est fou ce qu'on dirait que tu le connais.

\- Je ne le connais pas lui spécifiquement, ça me paraît juste logique, répondit le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules modeste. Non franchement Hermione, laisse-le tranquille, s'il veut t'en parler, il t'en parlera.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il était vrai que plus elle insistait, moins Drago ne semblait décidé à lui parler. Harry avait raison, elle devait attendre qu'il ne le lui dise de lui même, et s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était son choix.

Le sujet Drago Malefoy épuisé, la conversation des deux amis dériva vers d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tard pour qu'Hermione ne décide de rentrer. La jeune femme embrassa Harry sur les deux joues et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans son appartement, la porte de la chambre de Drago était ouverte, il était déjà parti pour la Cabane Hurlante. Comme elle avait raté le dîner, la jeune femme récupéra son cahier de potion et se rendit dans les cuisines où les elfes lui préparèrent à manger. Comme à chaque pleine lune, Hermione était inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Drago terrassé par la douleur de la transformation et arpentant la cabane de long en large sous forme monstrueuse. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle mette au point cette potion Tue-Loup.

Revenant dans sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione ouvrit sa fenêtre et passa la tête dehors. Il pleuvait un crachin désagréable et faisait un froid mordant. Les bruits qu'elle cherchait à entendre ne se firent pas attendre : un hurlement guttural déchira le silence. Malefoy se faisait remarquer, la professeure McGonagall ne tarderait pas à entendre parler du loup-garou caché dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait fait venir son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune et attendait patiemment le retour du loup-garou qui tardait plus que de raison. Drago finit par arriver, les cheveux hirsutes et le visage blafard. Il ne portait qu'un pull en cachemire, un pantalon et des chaussures ; par ailleurs, il grelottait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demanda t-il.

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Drago entra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la remercier pour ses petites intentions ? D'autant plus qu'elle était persuadée qu'au fond, le Serpentard les appréciait.

L'eau de la salle de bain coula longtemps, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Drago n'en sortit pas pour autant. Hermione consulta sa montre : huit heures moins dix, les cours allaient commencer, il fallait qu'il sorte de là pour qu'elle se lave les dents. Se demandant même s'il ne s'était pas noyé, Hermione alla frapper à la porte et ordonna au garçon de lui laisser la place.

\- Bon Malefoy je n'ai pas toute la journée, ouvre !

Pas de réponse. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et frappa toujours plus fort contre le bois dans l'espoir que, agacé par le bruit qu'elle faisait, Malefoy se décide enfin à sortir.

\- C'est pas vrai ouvre à la fin ! Malefoy ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours !

Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Comment osait-il s'accaparer la salle de bain et l'empêcher d'entrer alors qu'elle comptait aller en cours, ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas ? Décidée à agir, la jeune femme déverrouilla la porte d'un Alohomora et entra en espérant que son colocataire ne soit pas nu.

Il était bien vêtu, mais la manche de son bras gauche était remontée. Le jeune homme était affalé contre la baignoire, la tête basculée en arrière. Hermione commença par paniquer, se demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé et le regarda pendant quelques interminables secondes. Ses doigts étaient refermé sur un objet que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à bien voir. Elle s'approcha, priant pour que son colocataire ne soit pas mort. Une seringue.

\- Malefoy ? Malefoy tu m'entends ?

Hermione lui fit lâcher la seringue et l'envoya au loin comme s'il s'était agi d'une immondice. Elle claqua ensuite des doigts devant le visage de Malefoy qui ouvrit les yeux, lui jeta un regard hagard et se redressa légèrement avec un gémissement étouffé.

\- Imbécile, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je crois, marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.

Un ruban était noué autour du biceps de Drago, faisant ressortir la veine de son coude. Hermione le dénoua et secoua le garçon.

\- C'est pas vrai, à croire que je suis ta nourrice. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de tes bêtises ?

Hermione tira sans ménagement sur le poignet de Drago pour le forcer à se lever. La situation l'agaçait fortement. Les drogues et toutes autres substances prohibées répugnaient Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'infliger de telles choses et n'arrivait pas à imaginer que ces substances soient la solution à de quelconques problèmes.

Malefoy tituba derrière elle, les yeux à moitiés ouverts lorsqu'elle le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. L'esprit du garçon était visiblement à mille lieux de là, c'était à se demander si il avait conscience de la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Drago finit par se planter au milieu de sa chambre, le regard vide. Hermione soupira et le poussa dans le dos pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'en ai marre de tes âneries Drago, le sermonna t-elle. Quand est-ce-que tu te décideras à affronter tes problèmes au lieu de les fuir ?

Hermione avait la forte impression qu'elle parlait dans la vide, Drago le regardait sans la voir et ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

\- C'est Avery, dit-il soudain.

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à partir s'arrêta nette. Elle pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au garçon qui avait parlé d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Avery, répéta Drago.

Hermione changea alors d'état d'esprit, tout agacement disparu et elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du jeune homme.

\- Quoi Avery ? L'interrogea t-elle doucement.

C'était peut-être mal de le faire parler alors qu'il était sous l'effet de la drogue quelconque qu'il s'était injectée, mais peut-être que la substance était ce qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir, à se libérer. Drago baissa les yeux vers les genoux d'Hermione, se pencha en avant et saisit sa main. La jeune femme songea à s'écarter mais elle ne put se résoudre à le faire.

\- C'est à cause de lui.

Hermione plongea dans les yeux gris de Drago qui l'espace d'un instant soutint son regard.

\- C'est sa faute.

La jeune femme dut faire un effort pour ne pas épargner le jeune homme en lui disant qu'elle savait déjà. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait fouiné et il devait lui dire lui-même pour que cela fonctionne comme une thérapie. De toute façon, toute trace de douleur était absente du visage de Drago, seule transparaissait une certaine honte dans ses yeux baissés sur leurs mains liées. Même la drogue n'arrivait pas à annihiler ce sentiment.

\- Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

\- Dans les cachots.

C'était à croire que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à former une phrase complète, mais ça viendrait, Hermione attendrait. La jeune femme exerça une douce pression sur les doigts de Drago.

\- C'est des coups de ceinture.

Hermione plissa les paupières. De quoi parlait-il ? Sans comprendre, elle continua d'observer le garçon, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer. Elle en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de divaguer quand son regard tomba sur son bras gauche dont la manche retroussée dévoilait la cicatrice de morsure et les multiples petites marques si fines et blanches dans sa chair. Coups de ceintures. Voilà ce que c'était. Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit d'Hermione quand elle les vit. Tout prenait sens : chaque trace correspondait à la morsure de la tranche de la ceinture sur sa peau. C'était pourtant étrange, quel genre de sadique assénait autant de coups au même endroit ? D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas dans le dos qu'on était censé punir à coups de ceinture ?

\- Et ils m'ont laissé tout seul, il était là.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla beaucoup lui coûter, regarda encore sa main qui tenait celle d'Hermione. La jeune femme dut serrer les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Ne pas pleurer, ne surtout pas pleurer. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé était une chose, l'entendre dire de la bouche de Drago en était une autre.

\- Je voulais pas te le dire.

\- Je ne te juge pas je te le promets.

Drago libéra sa main pour frotter son bras à l'endroit où il s'était piqué, puis il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit. Hermione se pencha au dessus de lui.

\- Et ensuite Drago ?

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux puis les garda clos. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir. Encore une preuve que la drogue était inutile : à quoi pouvait-elle bien servir si elle plongeait ses addictes dans le sommeil ? Hermione repoussa ses pensées pour plus tard car Drago allait parler.

\- Il m'a forcé à faire des trucs.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières, darda sur Hermione son regard métallique souligné de profonds cernes noirs hérités de sa nuit blanche.

\- Des trucs sales. Je voulais pas, avoua t-il.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Ainsi, il se confessait à demi-mot. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre qu'il se rende compte de sa présence, ou du moins, elle ne savait pas s'il avait conscience de lui parler à elle. Hermione se demandait par ailleurs ce qui lui passait par l'esprit pour qu'il se livre ainsi, lui qui semblait préférer mettre sa main au feu plutôt que de lui en parler. La drogue était vraiment quelque chose de dangereux, et après ça, Drago ne voudrait certainement plus jamais en prendre.

\- Et … Drago sembla s'étrangler. J'avais peur.

Hermione dut fermement serrer les dents alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle dut s'essuyer précipitamment pour en empêcher une de glisser sur sa joue.

Le regard posé sur le bras balafré du jeune homme, elle fut prise d'une pulsion et posa les doigts sur les minuscules cicatrices. Drago ouvrit subitement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione retira sa main et s'excusa.

\- Repose-toi, je dois aller en cours.

Bouleversée par ses découvertes, Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Non attends, Granger, Hermione, reste.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer et de réfléchir pour comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait le faire en présence du garçon. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui tourner le dos maintenant, alors que son cerveau était ralenti par la drogue et qu'il venait probablement de lui avouer le pire traumatisme de son existence. Hermione revint sur ses pas et se coucha à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris cette drogue ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand on trouve de la drogue chez les sorciers ?

Drago marmonna quelque chose à propos de tête de sanglier, Hermione ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour s'endormir.

Les cours avaient désormais commencé depuis dix minutes, Drago dormait, Hermione pouvait partir tranquillement.

Drago se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de bien être et d'apaisement. Il se souvenait vaguement que Granger s'était trouvée dans son lit, mais elle n'y était plus. La fenêtre laissait entrapercevoir la nuit mais il ne devait pas être très tard, probablement la fin d'après-midi. Drago se leva, croisa son reflet dans le miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de forme. Il s'aperçut aussi avec dégoût qu'il n'avait pas baissé la manche de son pull et que les immondes cicatrices étaient visibles. Drago y remédia rapidement. La seringue qu'il avait achetée à pré-au-lard le matin même était posée sur son bureau, vide. Le jeune homme la jeta à la poubelle et sortit de sa chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain. C'est lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d'Hermione que quelques souvenirs réapparurent dans son esprit. Oh non, que lui avait-il dit ?! Drago avait vaguement conscience de lui avoir dit quelques choses de honteux mais il ne se souvenait plus jusqu'où il avait été. Gagné par la panique, le Serpentard se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, un cahier devant les yeux.

\- Granger !

Cette dernière leva les yeux, se rendant compte de la présence de l'intrus plus grâce à son arrivée en trombe que par son appel. En effet, Hermione portait un étrange cache-oreille, relié à un appareil posé à côté d'elle. Drago ne se posa pas plus de questions au sujet du dispositif, ce devait être un objet moldu et de toute façon, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Hermione fit glisser le casque autour de sa nuque et se redressa.

\- Tu as fini de planer ? Demanda t-elle avec un cynisme non dissimulé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua le garçon avec véhémence.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui t'es injecté ça.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit ?

La jeune femme hésita. Au vu de son humeur massacrante probablement issue de sa peur et de sa honte, Drago risquait de très mal réagir en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait presque tout avoué.

\- Pas grand chose, tu marmonnais des propos incompréhensibles.

\- Ne mens pas Granger, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? Insista t-il.

Hermione inspira profondément.

\- Tu as laissé entendre que … Avery t'avait... Enfin … Qu'il t'avait forcé à faire des choses.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, son regard gris fut traversé d'un éclair de panique. Impossible. Le jeune homme serra fort la mâchoire, respira un bon coup et força un rictus.

\- Tu n'y as pas cru j'espère ? J'étais défoncé, j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, curieuse de voir jusqu'où il irait dans son mensonge.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne m'a pas … violé, hein Granger ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Drago serra les poings.

\- Je te jure que c'est faux, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

\- Drago, arrête.

Le regard empli de commisération d'Hermione fit flancher Drago.

\- Ça n'est pas arrivé, oublie ça. Granger !

Devant le manque de réactions de la jeune femme, Drago eut envie de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas savoir. C'était impossible, ça ne devait pas arriver. Tout mais pas ça. Et Hermione continuait de le regarder avec compassion. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme traversa la chambre, la saisit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé, j'ai dit de la merde, ce n'est pas vrai.

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois bouleversée. Qu'elle sache le plongeait dans une peur panique, il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le croyait, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas. Hermione passa les bras dans le dos de Drago et colla sa joue contre sa poitrine. S'il s'était d'abord raidit à son contact, Drago posa un genou sur le lit et s'y assit. Les bras ballants dans premier temps, il finit par enlacer la jeune femme à son tour. Elle savait, elle ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il essayait de lui faire croire qu'il avait mentit. C'était trop tard pour modifier le passé, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui enlever les images d'Avery et lui.

\- C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte, pas toi.

Drago s'extirpa de son étreinte comme s'il avait été brûlé, retenant ses larmes pour ne pas paraître encore plus faible et pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- On en reparle plus jamais, décréta t-il.

\- Comme tu veux.

Drago essuya le coin de ses yeux et sortit de la chambre, l'estomac noué. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle devait être gênée maintenant en sa présence ! Il se demandait même comment elle avait pu le prendre dans ses bras sans être dégoûtée.

La sensation de béatitude procurée par la morphine avait totalement disparue, ne restait plus que la honte et le dégoût. S'il avait pu, Drago serait immédiatement retourné à pré-au-lard pour faire un stock de morphine et passer son temps à planer. Au moins, avec la drogue dans les veines, il ne pensait pas à Avery, ou tout du moins, il n'y pensait pas avec horreur, le souvenir n'était pas lié à cette sensation d'étouffement, d'épouvante et de répulsion.

Le ventre de Drago grogna bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Le dîner aurait lieu dans une heure ou deux et contrairement à certains élèves, Drago ne remplissait pas sa chambre de gâteaux en cas de petit creux. Il fallait qu'il mange. D'après lui, seule une personne avait un accès constant aux cuisines. Faisant marche arrière, Drago revint dans la chambre d'Hermione et frappa.

\- Granger ?

Cette dernière avait remis son drôle de cache-oreille et ne s'aperçut de la présence de Drago que quand il lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il.

\- Un walkman, répondit-elle comme si cela allait de soit.

Hermione enleva son casque et l'approcha des oreilles de Drago qui recula en entendant de la musique en jaillir.

\- Ça joue de la musique ?

\- C'est plus compliqué, en fait, les musiques sont enregistrées ici et sont transmises dans le casque.

Drago grimaça, et comme la technologie moldue dépassait son imagination, il balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu pourrais convaincre les elfes de maison de me faire à manger ?

Hermione sembla surprise mais elle hocha la tête et se leva.

Ils prirent ensemble un goûter tardif en compagnie des elfes de maison avec qui Hermione prenait plaisir à discuter, à la grande surprise de Drago. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme surprenait sans cesse le regard des créatures sur lui bien que celles-ci le détournent aussitôt qu'il les remarquait.

Drago évitait de parler, préférant observer Hermione qui bavassait avec les elfes. Si cette dernière avait ressenti une quelconque pitié pour Drago, ce sentiment avait disparu et le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant.

Sa poitrine était écrasée par la masse de l'homme au dessus de lui, son parfum de citronnelle agressait ses sens et le rendait nauséeux. La douleur était insupportable, le poussant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Drago émit un sanglot étouffé.

\- C'est fini Drago, il est mort, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Une main touchait ses cheveux. Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux, jeta un regard terrorisé autour de lui et se redressa sur son séant. La main ne portait pas de bague, elle était douce et chaude, il n'y avait autour d'elle qu'une odeur de lavande assez ténue, pas de citronnelle. Granger, pas Avery.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il avec irritation pour masquer son embarras.

\- Tu parlais, ça m'a réveillée.

Quel idiot, il avait encore oublié d'insonoriser les murs ! Drago tira sa couverture jusqu'à son menton.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, bonne nuit, dit-il froidement en se recouchant, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

\- Tu as pris la potion de sommeil ?

\- Je n'en ai plus.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je te l'ai préparée il y a deux jours.

Drago se décida à se tourner pour faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Il faut croire que je l'ai terminée.

\- Ça se prend par petites doses, cinq gouttes maximum avant d'aller dormir. Ne me dis pas que tu as bu un flacon entier aujourd'hui !

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu viens me faire tes prescriptions au milieu de la nuit ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as gâché de la potion Tue-Rêve et en plus tu me prends la tête alors que j'essaye de t'aider. Va te faire foutre Malefoy.

Agacée, la jeune femme quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	17. Conflit

**CHAPITRE 17 : CONFLIT.**

Le lendemain, en cours de potion, Hermione se rendit vers le professeur Slughorn dès le début du cours.

\- Professeur, j'ai déjà réalisé du Polynectar avec succès en deuxième année. Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'autoriser une fois de plus à travailler sur un autre projet durant votre cours.

Le professeur eut l'air quelque peu ahuri avant de se reprendre et de vivement hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr miss Granger, votre maîtrise de la potion est tout à fait remarquable, faites ce qu'il vous plaira. Mais que comptez-vous préparer ?

\- J'envisageai de faire une potion Tue-Loup.

\- Une potion … ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Oh, juste pour la science. C'est une concoction tellement compliquée, j'aimerais savoir si je suis capable de la réaliser.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le vieil homme.

\- Très bien, regardez dans ma réserve personnelle, vous y trouverez de quoi vous exercer, mais prenez bien garde à respecter scrupuleusement les indications de la recette, notamment durant les dernières étapes. Ce sont là les plus complexes.

\- Merci professeur.

Hermione passa devant Drago qu'elle ignora et se rendit dans la réserve. Elle y trouva quelques pétales de Jonquille Tue-Rêve qu'elle s'accapara pour refaire de la potion Tue-Rêve pour cet imbécile qui l'avait finie en une journée, puis, elle se saisit des ingrédients nécessaires au Tue-Loup.

Durant les deux heures consécutives du cours de potion, Hermione prépara en même temps ses deux concoctions en parallèle au fond de la classe. Vers la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn s'approcha pour voir où elle en était.

\- Serait-ce de la potion Tue-Rêve ? L'interrogea t-il. N'en avez-vous pas préparé il y a quelques jours ?

\- Si, répondit Hermione, masquant le rougissement de ses joues en baissant la tête. C'est … Heu … Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je fasse de cauchemar alors j'ai jugé bon d'avoir un stock de Tue-Rêve.

Slughorn afficha un air peiné.

\- Je suis navré pour vous, dit-il. N'hésitez pas à m'en demander si vous en avez encore besoin plus tard.

\- Merci professeur.

A l'issu des deux heures, la potion Tue-Rêve était terminée tandis que la Tue-Loup nécessitait quant à elle de reposer quelques jours. Hermione entreposa sa fiole à l'écart dans la réserve d'ingrédients et se rendit à son cours suivant.

Assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Neville, Hermione surveillait du coin de l'œil la partie d'échecs de Ginny et Anthony Stars tandis qu'elle lisait un roman fantastique.

\- Tu savais qu'on trouvait de la morphine chez les sorciers ? Demanda t-elle.

Ginny avança son cavalier, faisant esquisser un sourire ravi à Anthony qui semblait sur le point de gagner la partie. Neville détourna le regard de son parchemin.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Ils en donnent pour soulager la douleur à Sainte-Mangouste.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle qui pensait que ce médicament n'était utilisé que par les moldus. Anthony cria « Échec et matte », faisant sursauter toute la pièce. Quelques personnes le félicitèrent tandis que boudeuse, Ginny marmonnait en cédant sa place à Julia.

\- J'ai parlé à Harry, il viendra assister au match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, lança Ginny en se laissant tomber dans la canapé à côté d'Hermione.

\- Génial ! Répondit Neville, esquissant un large sourire.

Le soir-même avait lieu le fameux match. Pour l'occasion, Luna avait ressorti sa fameuse coiffe à mufle de lion rugissant, Hermione portait une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et un bonnet assorti tandis que Neville tenait au dessus de sa tête une grande pancarte « Go Gryffondor ! » badigeonnée de rouge et or. A côté d'eux, Harry arborait lui aussi les couleurs de Gryffondor au travers d'un manteau jaune, une écharpe rouge et dorée et deux fanions au blason de la maison. Le match débuta au coup de sifflet de madame Bibine.

Les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, un certain Rory Holsen et Lisa Marx firent passer trois souaffles à travers les anneaux de Serpentard, en réponse, l'équipe adverse marqua deux buts consécutifs. Harry se leva de son siège pour crier après les batteurs lorsqu'un cognard frôla Ginny, manquant la désarçonner de son balais.

Dix minutes avant la fin de la partie, Drago et Ginny, attrapeurs respectifs de Serpentard et Gryffondor aperçurent enfin le vif d'or. Filant vers la petite balle dorée, ils se livrèrent à un long combat que Drago finit par gagner. Attrapant le vif d'or au moment où celui-ci entamait sa montée dans les airs, le jeune homme roula dans la poussière et brandit la balle d'un air victorieux. Rejoins par toute son équipes, Drago fut acclamé par toute la maison Serpentard tandis que quelques applaudissements plus mous retentissaient côté Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent les gradins avant les autres pour se rendre vers la sortie des joueurs. Alors que Harry embrassait Ginny et la félicitait pour son match, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui sortait en compagnie de Blaise et des autres Serpentards. Lorsque le garçon passa près d'Harry, ce dernier lui tendit la main. Par réflexe, Drago s'en saisit.

\- Félicitations Malefoy, dit Harry. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas allé en prison, il n'y a que toi qui soit un adversaire à la taille de Ginny.

Malefoy se raidit et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de proférer un blasphème. Réalisant sa bourde, Harry lâcha la main du Serpentard et recula d'un pas, désireux de calmer le jeu. Malefoy essuya sa main sur sa cape et jeta à Harry un regard empli de mépris.

\- Que fais-tu ici Potter ? Tu as déjà été renvoyé de chez les Aurors ? Ils ont réalisé à quel point tu étais incompétent ?

Harry arqua un sourcil, hésitant à prendre l'attaque personnellement ou à l'ignorer. Il décida que la deuxième option était la meilleure et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai du temps libre alors je le passe avec mes amis.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns regarda Blaise qui était le seul resté à côté de Drago. Le Serpentard n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour comprendre que par là, Harry entendait que lui avait des amis, à l'inverse de Drago.

Hermione décida à ce moment d'intervenir, préférant éviter que ses deux amis ne se sautent à la gorge. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Ton attrapage était magnifique, vraiment très technique.

Drago tourna le regard vers la jeune femme, l'air passablement surpris. Hermione Granger se fichait du quidditch comme de l'an quarante et n'avait pas la moindre notion de technicité ou de beauté quant il s'agissait de ce sport. Drago prit cependant le compliment et en profita pour accorder à Harry un regard dédaigneux.

\- Merci Granger, dit-il simplement avant de les laisser.

Alors que Drago et Blaise se rendaient dans leurs vestiaires, Harry et Hermione, restés seuls échangèrent un regard.

\- Au moins on est fixés, il va très bien, commenta le jeune homme.

\- Non, il s'est encore réveillé cette nuit.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que tu dramatises, il a l'air en pleine forme.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, ou du moins, qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre, alors, elle n'insista pas et rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Les couleurs de Serpentard flottaient dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'un petit festin était donné en l'honneur de leur victoire. Assise entre Harry et Neville, Hermione avait pioché dans presque chaque plat et bavardait gaiement avec ses amis. A son grand soulagement, s'ils avaient commencé par parler de quidditch, la conversation avait vite dérivé vers d'autres sujets.

Alors que les desserts étaient servis et que le dîner s'achevait, Hermione vit que Drago s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Elle se leva rapidement et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Regarde dans ma chambre, sur mon bureau, j'ai laissé un flacon de Tue-Rêve.

\- Moins fort ! Cracha Drago avec un regard assassin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, si tu n'en veux pas, ne le prends pas ! Rétorqua t-elle, agacée par ses sautes d'humeurs.

\- C'est bon, merci Granger, maugréa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda partir les poings serrés. Quel troll sans cervelle ! Pourquoi faisait-elle tous ces efforts pour lui déjà ? Impossible de s'en rappeler, il était si odieux quand il s'y mettait. La jeune homme revint s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor avec fracas, attirant l'attention de Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ? S'enquit-il.

\- Il est insupportable, siffla Hermione.

\- Tu vois, tu devrais arrêter de t'occuper de lui, il ne te mérite pas.

\- Oui mais il hurle toutes les nuits.

Neville fronça les sourcils, décocha un regard noir en direction de la porte par laquelle Malefoy était sorti. Le Gryffondor avait beau ne pas aimer voir les gens tristes, il faisait d'ailleurs toujours en sorte d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais Malefoy lui tapait sur les nerfs. Neville voyait bien à quel point Hermione se démenait pour lui faciliter la vie, en récompense, le Serpentard passait son temps à l'énerver et à lui renvoyer ses gentilles attentions à la figure. Quel ingrat !

Agacé de voir encore son amie dans un état d'énervement à cause de Malefoy, Neville serra les poings à son tour.

\- Je vais m'en occuper une bonne fois pour toute.

Neville termina son dessert et se leva pour quitter la salle d'un pas déterminé. Abasourdie, Hermione le regarda faire sans rien dire avant d'enfin réagir. Comment ça « s'en occuper » ?

\- Harry, appela t-elle en secouant le bras de son ami. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme la suivit sans trop protester et ensemble, ils partirent sur les traces de Neville.

\- Je crois que Neville est énervé à cause de moi.

\- Neville ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Depuis le début de l'année, je lui raconte tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à détester Malefoy.

\- C'est Neville, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Harry avait raison, qu'est-ce-que Neville pourrait bien faire ? Certainement pas frapper Malefoy, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre.

Hermione monta dans ses appartements où elle était certaine de trouver au moins Drago. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ils découvrirent Neville, planté au milieu de la chambre du Serpentard, les bras croisés d'un air menaçant. En face, raide comme un piquet, Drago semblait prêt à bondir.

\- Arrête Neville, l'interpella Hermione.

\- C'est bien Granger, tu as ramené toute ta petite bande.

\- Oh la ferme Malefoy, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Ton petit copain était en train de me dire que je n'avais pas intérêt à te reparler.

\- Il a raison, tu ne penses pas Malefoy ? Intervint Harry.

Le regard de Drago, posé jusque là sur Hermione, dévia vers le brun qu'il fusilla de ses yeux gris.

\- Toi on n'a pas demandé ton avis, cracha t-il.

\- Quand tu arrêteras de mépriser les gens, on aura peut-être une discussion civilisée, lança Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

\- Excuse-moi Teresa, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on entre dans ma chambre pour me crier dessus.

\- Je suis très sérieux Malefoy, si tu n'es pas capable d'être reconnaissant envers la seule personne qui t'aie aidé, juste laisse-la tranquille.

\- C'est fou Londubat, jusqu'ici j'aurais juré que tu avais hérité de l'état végétatif de tes parents.

Hermione se raidit instantanément. Comment pouvait-il proférer une horreur pareille ? A côté d'elle, Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que Neville serrait si fort les poings que son bras se mit à trembler.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille quand c'est ta harpie de tante qui a détruit ma famille ?

Sentant que l'orage arrivait, Harry porta la main à sa baguette, imité par Hermione tandis que Drago et Neville tenaient déjà leur arme en main depuis quelques secondes.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas mon problème, rétorqua Drago avec une froideur effrayante.

Un _Endoloris_ fusa, presque hurlé. Hermione cria à son tour, braillant le nom de Neville. Réagissant le plus vite, Harry lança un _Expelliarmus_. Neville dévia le sort. Plié en deux, les mains tenant ses côtes, Drago décocha un regard assassin au Gryffondor. Il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur Neville. Jaillissant à ses côtés avec plus de vivacité qu'une anguille, Hermione lui saisit le bras et le poussa. Le sort partit de travers, heurta le mur et disparut.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ?! Hurla Harry, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Neville merde !

Tremblant de rage, Neville se tourna vers Harry et tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette.

\- Certainement pas. On va aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et je te la rendrai quand tu seras calmé, décréta Harry.

Neville le suivit hors de la chambre non sans avoir gratifié Drago de son regard le plus incendiaire. S'il ne s'était pas agi de cet abruti de Londubat, Drago aurait pu avoir un peu peur.

Hermione, qui tenait toujours fermement le bras du Serpentard le lâcha une fois le danger écarté.

\- Espèce d'idiote, marmonna t-il. Tu m'as fait passer pour un faible.

Hermione émit un claquement de langue mécontent.

\- C'est toi l'imbécile, qu'est-ce-que tu lui lançais, un sort de magie noire ?

 _\- Diffindo_ , répondit Drago d'une voix atone.

\- Tsss, un sort qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge. Tu es vraiment bien plus idiot que je le pensais Drago Malefoy.

\- Il m'a attaqué !

\- Est-ce-que tu as entendu ce que tu lui as dit ? Non mais enfin Malefoy ! Neville est quasiment orphelin depuis sa naissance alors que ses parents sont encore en vie !

\- En quoi est-ce-que ça me concerne ?

Hermione se retint de le gifler en serrant le poing. Elle inspira un grand coup et tourna les talons, le dos raide et la mâchoire contractée. Drago lui avait peut-être un jour fait croire qu'il était gentil, intelligent et drôle, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était aussi mesquin, malveillant et insensible. Elle s'était pliée en quatre pour lui rendre service, il était incapable d'au moins lui accorder un peu de respect. C'était fini, Hermione pouvait tolérer beaucoup, faire énormément d'efforts, mais il dépassait les bornes. Elle n'avait certainement pas aidé Malefoy pour avoir de la reconnaissance, mais il pouvait au moins se montrer gentil avec elle.

Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et quitta la salle commune d'un pas vif.

Arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la jeune femme trouva Neville assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés, fixant résolument le feu de cheminée, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Harry faisait les cent pas, s'agitait dans tous les sens en le sermonnant.

 _\- Endoloris_ Neville, _Endoloris_! Disait-il. Tu te rends compte ? Tu as lancé un _Endoloris_ sur quelqu'un ! On est plus en temps de guerre, c'est complètement interdit de lancer ce genre de choses. Non, c'est interdit de _penser_ à lancer ce genre de choses ! Neville merde ! Imagine si on était pas intervenus, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais torturé à mort ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Neville, sortant brusquement de sa torpeur. Il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place.

\- Mais pas par toi ! S'écria encore Harry. Depuis quand toi, Neville Londubat, tu jettes des sortilèges impardonnables aux gens ? Même à Malefoy ! Je …

Harry ne savait même plus quoi dire. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé, regardant Hermione afin qu'elle prenne le relais. Mais ça ne servait à rien, Neville n'avait seulement pas réfléchi, sa colère avait pris le dessus et il avait fait l'impardonnable. Par chance, Harry et Hermione étaient intervenus. De toute façon, Neville aurait cessé le sort tout de suite, non ?

Neville se mit à ronger ses ongles, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Un sortilège impardonnable. Il avait punit celui qui se moquait du sort de ses parents en lui lançant exactement la même chose. Il était bel et bien stupide. Neville leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il constata alors avec soulagement que la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui faire la morale comme Harry venait de le faire. Tant mieux, il culpabilisait déjà assez de sa faute.

\- Je suis désolé.

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Neville. Il hocha la tête.

\- L'important c'est que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Neville acquiesça. Il avait merdé, il le savait. Un _Endoloris_ , même à Malefoy, était la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais, Neville se le promit.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et ils restèrent assis dans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que les élèves en provenance de la Grande Salle fassent leur entrée.


	18. Rupture

_Bonjour !_

 _Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Rupture.**

Le lendemain, Hermione sortait de son cours d'étude des moldus quand soudain, quelqu'un hurla son nom. La jeune femme sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua laisser tomber ses cahiers. En se retournant, elle vit Ginny qui courait dans sa direction.

\- Hermione ! Hermione vite viens voir !

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Vite ! C'est Neville dépêche-toi !

La panique de Ginny était contagieuse. Hermione courut à la suite de la rouquine qui sembla traverser le château jusqu'aux serres. Plutôt que d'entrer dans la salle réservée aux cours de botanique, Ginny bifurqua dans un couloir et disparut à l'angle. Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Drago, rigide comme une statue Grecque. Il tenait sa baguette -cela n'augurait rien de bon- et regardait le sol d'un air absent.

\- Malefoy ? Appela t-elle d'une petite voix.

S'avançant au carrefour des couloirs, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle devant la vision d'horreur sous ses yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla t-elle. Qui …

Au regard que Ginny jeta à Drago, Hermione comprit. Était-ce possible ? En tout cas, c'était impossible à imaginer.

Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de Neville, affolée par tout le sang qu'elle voyait. Non, respire Granger, s'admonesta t-elle. Il fallait réfléchir. Que voyait-elle ? Neville, étendu sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, il avait une main repliée sur le ventre. Sa respiration ? Laborieuse, sifflante. Des blessures ? Beaucoup ! Trop ! _Sectumsempra_. Il y avait une longue entaille sur son abdomen, sous sa main, une plaie sur la poitrine, une autre à l'épaule gauche et une sur la cuisse. Malefoy avait fait ça ? Du sang avait coulé tout autour, la chemise blanche de Neville était entièrement rouge et une énorme flaque s'était formée autour de lui.

\- Malefoy, annule ça, aboya Hermione en se redressant.

S'il avait lancé le sort, ça signifiait qu'il avait lu les notes de Rogue, donc, il possédait le contre-sort.

\- Malefoy bouge ! Soigne-le tout de suite ! Hurla t-elle devant l'inactivité du garçon.

Drago regardait le sang, comme hypnotisé. Il battait à peine des cils. Hermione se sentit défaillir de rage et d'inquiétude. Neville se vidait littéralement de son sang sur le plancher, il était hors de question que Malefoy reste à regarder d'un air béat.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, arriva devant Drago en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour lancer le contre-sort, si tu ne le fais pas, crois-moi que ta scolarité et même ta vie sont finies, dit-elle avec une articulation exagérée.

Et elle était sérieuse. Malefoy dépassait les bornes, cette fois, il avait franchi la limite du pardonnable. Pourquoi Diable avait-il agressé Neville d'ailleurs ? Aucune importance, quelle que soit la raison, elle était mauvaise.

Lorsque Drago reçu la gifle, il porta par réflexe sa main à sa joue. Il baissa alors les yeux vers le sol, passant outre le regard acéré que lui lançait la jeune femme. Drago vit que la flaque de sang s'était étendu et que la poitrine de Londubat se soulevait et s'abaissait à toute vitesse. Il mourrait.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'entends ! Hurla Hermione. Drago sauve-le !

Le jeune homme ressentit à travers son cri toute sa colère, sa peur et sa rancœur. C'était certain, Hermione Granger le haïssait désormais. Drago la poussa de son passage et vint s'agenouiller à côté de Neville en prenant garde de ne pas se tâcher avec le sang. Très clairement, Londubat était en pleine agonie, et pour avoir subi le même sort, Drago savait à quel point _Sectumsempra_ était une torture.

Malefoy passa sa baguette au dessus du corps ensanglanté en marmonnant la formule qu'il avait apprise par cœur justement au cas où il se trouverait dans ce genre de situation. Doucement, les fluides corporels refirent leur chemin en sens inverse, réintégrèrent le corps par les plaies ouvertes et les chairs se refermèrent. Londubat était sauvé.

Drago se releva, prêt à partir en coup de vent, mais à peine s'était-il redressé qu'il se heurta au regard plus qu'assassin d'Hermione. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Malefoy aurait été frappé d'un coup fatal.

\- C'est pire que ce que je n'imaginais, déclara t-elle froidement. Tu étais en train de le tuer. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là, il serait mort. _De ta main_ !

Hermione serrait et desserrait les poings. Pour se calmer, elle saisit un pan de sa cape et tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Il avait failli assassiner Neville, l'un de ses meilleures amis et par extension, une âme douce et bienveillante. Hermione avait déjà pardonné beaucoup à Malefoy, mais les fois précédentes, il n'avait fait du mal qu'à elle. C'était différent maintenant, il s'en prenait à un ami. Il ne méritait plus de seconde chance, c'était fini, Drago Malefoy avait épuisé la patience d'Hermione.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais.

Assassin, se retint-elle d'ajouter. Assénant au garçon un dernier regard lourd de reproche, Hermione se retourna dans un bruissement de cape et s'agenouilla près de Neville. Le teint cadavérique, le jeune homme s'était redressé sur son séant. Sa mâchoire était particulièrement crispée et il regardait le vide devant lui sans donner l'impression de le voir.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si je venais d'être piétiné par douze géants et un hippogriffe.

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux, soulagée qu'il ait au moins la faculté de faire des blagues.

\- On dirait pourtant que c'est un troupeau d'Éruptif qui t'as foncé dessus, plaisanta t-elle.

Neville sourit à son tour et porta une main à sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'il était bien guéri. Tout allait bien, ou du moins, tout allait mieux car la douleur déchirante qui avait traversé son corps en de multiple endroits continuait de le tarauder comme une ombre. Neville déglutit difficilement et sourit à Hermione pour la rassurer. Il vit que Ginny était là aussi, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

• • •

Drago se rendait en cours de botanique, son sac en travers des épaules quand quelqu'un avait surgit devant lui. S'il s'était brusquement arrêté et avait craint de tomber sur un danger, Drago avait vite été rassuré de voir Londubat. Sauf que, que lui voulait encore ce type ? N'en avait-il pas eu assez ? Drago aurait pensé qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce que Neville lui avait fait, l'autre l'aurait évité autant de possible. Visiblement non, cet idiot était vraiment plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Malefoy, commença Neville.

Drago arqua un sourcil. Jusque là tout allait bien.

\- Je te présente mes excuses pour hier.

Surpris, Drago croisa les bras sur son torse, arborant un air supérieur qu'il savait insupportable.

\- Tes excuses n'ont pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux, va crever Londubat.

Drago avait passé une nuit horrible : dans le chaos de la veille, il n'avait pas récupéré la potion Tue-Rêve comme le lui avait dit Hermione. Cela combiné au fait que le _Doloris_ qu'il avait reçu avait fait émerger -une fois de plus- les souvenirs désagréables du cachot, Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil et n'attendait qu'une chose, prendre cette fichue potion Tue-Rêve et dormir toute la journée. C'était donc dans un état d'irritation profonde et avec une patience infime qu'il accueillit l'apparition de Londubat sur son chemin.

\- Allé bouge de là, dit-il en bousculant le garçon d'un coup d'épaule.

Neville se retourna pour le suivre du regard. Sérieusement ? Il ravalait sa fierté parce qu'il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en lançant cet impardonnable pour qu'au final, on lui jette ses excuses à la figure ? Certes, Neville n'avait pas attendu un câlin de la part de Malefoy, mais tout de même, il aurait pu se contenter d'un regard mauvais ou d'un hochement de tête.

\- T'es sérieux Malefoy ? Lança t-il.

Passablement agacé par la voix de Londubat, Drago pivota sur ses talons pour le foudroyer du regard. Pourquoi cette goule refusait-elle de le laisser tranquille ? Qu'il remballe ses excuses et ailles pleurnicher dans les jupes de sa Hannah Abbot !

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu continues de me parler ?

Drago sentit qu'il faisait monter la colère de Neville. Tant mieux, monsieur Maladroit semblait avoir gagné en pouvoir et il s'était enfin forgé un caractère, il ferait un bon adversaire à Drago qui n'attendait plus que de décharger sa frustration.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud, même Hermione s'en rend compte maintenant.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rendait compte, Drago la soupçonnait de l'avoir su dès le début, mais elle avait cherché à le connaître, à le comprendre. Hermione était bien trop gentille pour ce monde, bien trop gentille pour lui.

\- Tu comptes vraiment me provoquer ? Cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger, Londubat.

Neville devait lui aussi brûler de l'affronter en duel, il avait déjà provoqué Drago deux fois et recommençait. Il n'allait pas être déçu.

Lorsque Neville brandit sa baguette, Drago l'imita. Il se débarrassa de son sac pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement et défia le Gryffondor d'un regard provocateur.

\- Tu penses encore avoir des difficultés en sortilège ou tu t'es enfin amélioré ?

\- Tu verras.

Drago comprit que son adversaire était réticent à attaquer le premier. Étrange, la veille, il n'avait pas hésité à dégainer et à frapper. Mais peu importait, s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, Drago lui épargnerait cette charge. Le Serpentard attaqua le premier, un bon vieux _Expelliarmus_. Neville dévia le sort et contre attaqua d'un _Confringo_. Il y eut une explosion sous les pieds de Drago qui fut projeté en arrière et atterri sur les fesses dans un grand boum. Drago n'attendit pas que Neville lance le prochain sort, il jeta un _Everte Statum_. Neville dévia encore le sort, Drago le jeta à nouveau. Le Serpentard bondit sur ses pieds et continua d'attaquer avec le même sort jusqu'à ce que Londubat soit submergé et projeté en arrière.

Drago s'approcha de lui, la baguette brandit. Il mourrait d'envie de se venger pour le sale coup que lui avait fait Neville la veille, mais il s'agissait d'un impardonnable, qui par définition _était_ impardonnable. Granger ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il touchait à son chers Neville.

Ayant heurté le mur d'en face, Londubat semblait s'être fait mal et n'avait même pas tenté de se relever, toutefois, il ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu.

 _\- Expulso_!

Drago écarta le sort de son chemin, ainsi que les trois suivants. Il se retrouva bientôt au dessus de Londubat, le surplombant et lui jetant un regard supérieur.

\- Un soucis Londubat ? J'y suis allé un peu trop fort ? Ironisa t-il sans pour autant sourire.

Neville profita de la proximité de Drago pour lui envoyer un sortilège de _Jambencoton_. Cela eu l'effet escompté, les jambes du Serpentard semblèrent se ramollir et cédèrent sous lui. Détestant se retrouver dans une situation de faiblesse, encore plus face à Londubat, Drago défit le sort. Avec un cri de rage, il lança la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, en l'occurrence, _Sectumsempra_.

S'étant relevé, Neville émit un son entre le gargouillement et le gémissement. Il baissa la tête sur son torse où s'épanouissaient deux larges plaies béantes. Du sang en jaillit à gros flots, noya sa chemise blanche. Neville écarquilla les yeux, ses genoux ployèrent et il bascula en arrière.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, immobile, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Il se souvenait de la douleur provoquée par ce sort et de la sensation de sombrer doucement dans les ténèbres au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait hors de son corps. Qu'avait-il fait ? En quelques minutes, Londubat serait mort ! Drago s'approcha du garçon, agité de faibles soubresauts sur le sol. Quel était le contre-sort déjà ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cet idiot mourir, même s'il avait bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Oh par Merlin Neville ! Hurla une voix stridente.

Drago sursauta et vit apparaître la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Weasley. Elle jeta un regard affolé à Drago, un regard dans lequel il discerna de la peur, puis, elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Si elle allait chercher un professeur, s'en était fini de Drago. Avec son passé et peu importait son procès gagné, il serait envoyé à Azkaban. Quel était le contre-sort déjà ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, les mots s'embrouillaient, il n'arrivait pas à les remettre en ordre. Il pourrait peut-être partager la cellule de son père, sa mère leur rendrait visite en même temps … Merde ! Le sort ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, il l'avait appris quelques jours plus tôt ! Et tout ce sang … Avait-il saigné à ce point quand Potter l'avait attaqué ? La flaque s'étendait presque d'un mur à l'autre. Et Londubat avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, il pleurait sans émettre le moindre son. Merde merde merde. Il avait tué Londubat !

Soudain, la rouquine refit son apparition, tout aussi affolée qu'un instant plus tôt et le visage écarlate après avoir couru. L'estomac de Drago se noua lorsqu'une autre personne apparue. Pas n'importe quelle personne, Granger !

\- Malefoy ? Appela t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu le corps. Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Elle recula d'un pas, ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Qui..

Ginny posa sur Drago un regard plein de colère, de dégoût et de peur. Hermione suivit son regard et sembla comprendre. Elle fila s'agenouiller près de Neville, regarda les plaies avec attention avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

\- Malefoy, annule ça, aboya Hermione en se redressant.

Le sort. Quel était ce foutu sort ! Des mots en latin, des gestes précis à faire... Il savait les faire … Mais la formule, la formule lui était sortie de la tête.

\- Malefoy bouge ! Soigne-le tout de suite ! Hurla Hermione.

Drago continuait de regarder le sang s'étendre, recouvrant le carrelage du couloir. Londubat mourrait et il n'était pas fichu de se rappeler du contre-sort.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. Drago la vit fondre sur lui à toute vitesse et sa main partit. Elle frappa le jeune homme avec force et colère. Sa joue se mit à irradier et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour lancer le contre-sort, si tu ne le fais pas, crois-moi que ta scolarité et même ta vie sont finies, dit-elle avec une articulation exagérée.

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était sérieuse, et elle avait raison. S'il ne se souvenait pas tout de suite du sort, il aurait la mort de Londubat sur la conscience et Granger se chargerait de lui faire passer le reste de ses jours en prison.

\- Est-ce-que tu m'entends ! Hurla Hermione. Drago sauve-le !

Elle était au bord des larmes, semblait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de Drago. Soudain, le jeune homme eu un déclic. Ça y est, les mots lui revenaient, tout reprenait sens. Il prit Hermione par les épaules et la décala pour se rendre auprès de Londubat. Aïe, le type était vraiment en mauvais état. Drago fit en sorte de ne pas poser le genou dans le sang -son pantalon coûtait trop chers pour cela- et récita la formule en agitant sa baguette. Le liquide vital regagna le corps de Neville au fur et à mesure que Malefoy marmonnait. Lorsqu'il acheva le sort, il se releva et contempla un instant Londubat. Sa peau était blême, il respirait si faiblement que Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Quand enfin, la poitrine du Gryffondor se remit à se soulever en rythme, Drago tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Hermione lui bloquait le passage et le foudroyait d'un regard plus incendiaire que le Feudeymon. Drago pu y lire de la colère, de la rancœur, surtout, beaucoup de déception et une lueur désabusée.

\- C'est pire que ce que je n'imaginais, déclara t-elle froidement. Tu étais en train de le tuer. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là, il serait mort. _De ta main_ !

Drago soutint un instant son regard avant de détourner le sien. Il y voyait trop de reproche, il l'avait perdue, mais il l'avait bien cherché. Il savait dès le début que s'attaquer à Londubat, c'était tirer un trait sur Granger, pourtant, il avait cédé à la tentation. Oui, il avait été envahit par la colère et avait failli tuer le Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Qui savait si, sans l'intervention de Granger, Drago aurait retrouvé la formule ?

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais.

Les mots cinglèrent le Serpentard comme une nouvelle gifle. C'était donc fini. La jeune femme lui jeta de nouveau ce regard hostile qu'elle lui adressait depuis quelques minutes et se retourna avec la grâce d'une reine courroucée. Alors qu'elle s'enquérait de la santé de Londubat, Drago sut qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaître, il en avait bien assez fait. Il tourna les talons en silence et disparut.

* * *

 _Vous êtes presque arrivés au bout de cette fic, plus qu'un chapitre et un prologue et c'en sera terminé de la bête de Poudlard ^^_


	19. Adieu

**CHAPITRE 19 : ADIEU.**

Plutôt que d'aller en cours de botanique comme il l'avait prévu, Drago sortit de l'école et se rendit au bord du lac noir. Il faisait froid, pour se protéger du vent, le jeune homme enroula son écharpe autour de son menton et s'assit dans l'herbe.

Pris dans le feu de l'action, il s'était dit qu'affronter Londubat en duel lui ferait du bien, au final, ç'avait été tout l'inverse. Ce fichu duel n'allait lui apporter que des problèmes : il allait maintenant avoir Potter et toute sa clique sur le dos, d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole et qu'elle risquait de le dénoncer aux professeurs.

D'ailleurs, Granger devait le prendre pour un assassin, ce qu'il n'était pas et ne voulait pas être. Il avait lancé _Sectumsempra_ sur un coup de tête, Londubat le mettait hors de lui, il avait fallu qu'il lui montre sa force … Et de toute façon, s'il n'avait pas oublié le contre-sort, il l'aurait immédiatement secouru. Drago n'avait jamais voulu tuer cet abruti de Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait était le faire taire et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de l'importuner pour x ou y raisons.

Et puis, si monsieur Maladroit avait été un tant soit peu compétent en matière de magie, il aurait battu Drago et ne se serait pas mis dans cette situation ! Fichu Londubat !

Drago arracha l'ongle de son majeur avec ses dents et fixa un point à l'horizon, au delà de l'étendue noire du lac. Après ça, la rumeur selon laquelle il avait tenté d'assassiner Neville Londubat allait se rependre comme une traînée de poudre, or, le Gryffondor était considéré comme un héro de guerre depuis le début de l'année. Les autres élèves s'en prendraient à Drago s'ils l'apprenaient. Que faire ? Si Drago était resté à Poudlard, c'était d'abord parce que sa mère le voulait et ensuite parce qu'il y avait Granger, mais maintenant, plus rien ne le poussait à rester. Ah si, le manoir. L'hôtel particulier d'Oxford étant vendu, si Drago quittait Poudlard, c'était au manoir qu'il devrait vivre. Malheureusement, comme il le savait désormais, la demeure familiale lui rappelait bien des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Alors quoi, où aller ? Y avait-il un endroit où Drago Malefoy était à sa place désormais ? Sa famille était déchirée, son père au milieu de l'océan, sa mère au manoir de l'enfer, sa tante morte, son oncle en prison. Il n'y avait décidément plus personne.

Drago pourrait essayer de faire comprendre à Granger ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'était pas bête, elle pourrait voir qu'il n'avait pas laissé volontairement Londubat se vider de son sang... Mais Hermione lui en voulait déjà pour la manière dont il lui avait parlé, pour ce qu'il avait dit à Neville et maintenant, pour ce qu'il avait fait au Gryffondor. Non, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Hermione s'entêterait à le rejeter comme il l'avait rejetée, et elle aurait raison de le faire.

L'estomac noué, Drago se releva et rentra au château. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dehors, mais en tout cas, le froid avait engourdi ses doigts et il tremblait.

Pendant ses réflexions, le jeune homme avait pris sa décision : la vie au manoir vaudrait toujours mieux qu'un année de remords à Poudlard. Drago allait faire sa valise et rentrer chez lui par la cheminée, cela arrangerait tout le monde, Granger la première. Elle n'aurait plus à se coltiner sa présence et pourrait enfin dormir sans entendre des hurlements quand il oubliait d'insonoriser sa chambre.

Le tableau de la jeune fille en robe ouvrit le passage des appartements des préfets-en-chef en entendant le mot de passe et Drago entra. Il s'était presque attendu à tomber dans une embuscade, à voir Potter, voire Weasley lui fondre dessus pour venger Londubat, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la salle commune était totalement vide. Jetant un sort dans sa chambre, Drago envoya tous ses effets personnels dans sa valise, fit son lit et vida la pièce. Lorsqu'il sortit, le jeune homme sursauta presque en voyant Granger plantée au milieu de la salle commune. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

\- Alors tu fuis ? Tu comptais partir sans une explication, sans une excuse ?

\- Parce que tu m'aurais écouté ?

La question prit Hermione de court. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, mais elle aurait apprécié qu'il essaye au moins de s'expliquer.

\- Au revoir Granger.

Son pot de poudre de cheminette dans une main, sa valise dans l'autre et son sac sur les épaules, Drago s'approcha de la cheminée.

\- Malefoy, gronda Hermione. Je veux entendre ta version des faits.

\- Arrête un peu, tu as déjà ton opinion sur le sujet.

N'entendant pas de réponse, seulement la respiration de la jeune femme, Drago se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le dévisageait encore de ce regard flamboyant et intraitable. Il avait donc peut-être une chance de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire assassin.

\- Il est venu pour s'excuser mais on dirait que ça a un peu dégénéré.

\- Un peu ? Répéta Hermione. Tu parles d'un euphémisme !

\- Arrête de crier Granger pour l'amour de Morgane, soupira Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et cessa de s'énerver inutilement puisqu'en face d'elle, Malefoy gardait son calme. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le fusillant du regard. Pour avoir vu son regard amorphe face à son crime et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Neville, Hermione savait que quoiqu'il dise, Drago serait toujours coupable à ses yeux. Peu importait ce qui avait bien pu être dit entre eux, Drago n'aurait jamais du lancer un sort aussi dangereux à quelqu'un.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On s'est battu, j'ai lancé un sort, je sais que c'est mal mais c'est trop tard.

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ? Rétorqua Hermione avec un ton de reproche.

\- J'ai perdu mes moyens, avoua Drago. Impossible de me rappeler du contre-sort.

\- Donc tu ne voulais pas le tuer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Avait-elle vraiment à poser la question ?

\- Bien sûr que non Granger, ce type m'insupporte mais pas de là à le tuer.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui allait se passer.

La colère de Drago monta brusquement. Pourquoi devait-elle lui reprocher des choses qu'il se reprochait déjà lui même ? Ne pouvait-elle pas changer de disque?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris que quoiqu'il fasse, Londubat aura raison mais que moi j'aurais tort. Quand il m'a jeté un Doloris, c'est à moi que tu t'en es pris, lança t-il avec amertume.

\- Oh Malefoy, ne joue pas les victimes, tu l'as attaqué sur ses parents.

\- Et c'est une raison valable pour jeter un impardonnable à quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais est-ce qu'un duel est une raison valable pour jeter un _Sectumsempra_?

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha Drago.

Le poings serré sur la hanse de sa valise, le Serpentard jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et dit à voix basse le nom du manoir.

Hermione regarda les flammes vertes aspirer Malefoy et ses bagages. C'était tout, il disparaissait ? Il quittait Poudlard sur un coup de tête ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de tête puisque depuis le début de l'année, il disait vouloir le faire, il semblait juste avoir changé d'avis à un moment.

Hermione était partagée entre le soulagement et la déception. D'un côté, Malefoy parti signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus à se réveiller la nuit pour le consoler et au final se faire rembarrer, plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque pleine lune et plus besoin d'avoir la boule au ventre à l'idée de lui parler de peur qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. De l'autre, elle avait la sensation de perdre un ami. Malgré tous ses innombrables défauts, elle avait vu que Malefoy n'était pas si mauvais que ça, que quand il était dans un de ses rares bons jours, il pouvait être très gentil, le problème était justement que Malefoy était de bonne humeur trois jours sur trois-cent soixante-cinq. De plus, avec ses réactions exagérées et son impulsivité, il était instable et le côtoyer était mauvais pour Hermione : il la mettait dans tous ses états parce qu'elle prenait sa cause bien trop à cœur. Et dire qu'à un moment, elle avait cru avoir des sentiments pour lui ! Par chance, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte qu'elle ressentait de l'affection et de l'attachement pour le Serpentard, rien de plus. Ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas de nature romantique. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs rassurée : comment aurait-elle pu gérer cette situation ? Si Malefoy était lui aussi intéressé par elle, ils auraient pu entretenir une relation, mais Hermione serait devenue folle si elle avait du supporter le garçon et son caractère exécrable. Non, pour la propre santé mentale d'Hermione, mieux valait ne pas s'enticher de Drago Malefoy. Il y avait tellement de garçons stables à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas jeter son dévolu sur le seul qui avait subi la torture des Mangemorts.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble c'était certain, Malefoy était trop compliqué, trop torturé. Peut-être que cela changerait avec le temps, mais il était bien trop brisé pour être bénéfique pour quelqu'un. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de cela dans sa vie alors qu'elle même se reconstruisait peu à peu après la guerre.

Maintenant qu'il était parti -pour de bon espérait Hermione-, la jeune femme était sûre d'être plus sereine, moins angoissée, moins tendue. Son sujet de dispute de prédilection avec ses amis quittait enfin Poudlard, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Neville, qui semblait particulièrement à fleur de peau en présence de Malefoy allait pouvoir retrouver son calme et sa bienveillance, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui ne le reconnaissait plus ses derniers temps.

Oui, le départ de Malefoy était une bénédiction pour elle, elle lui souhaitait de se reconstruire, de trouver le bonheur, mais le plus loin d'elle possible.


	20. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

 _10 ans plus tard._

Hermione tapota sa pile de dossiers sur le bureau pour les aligner puis les rangea précautionneusement dans le tiroir dédié aux propositions de lois. Son ventre émit un gargouillement. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : treize heures moins dix, que faisait-il, s'était-il perdu en se rendant à la sandwicherie ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Étrange, il ne frappait pas d'habitude. La personne entra avant même qu'Hermione ne l'y ai autorisée. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Elle n'avait plus dix ans, elle devait se comporter comme une adulte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que … Tu n'as pas pris rendez-vous, je l'aurais su tout de même, dit-elle en tirant son carnet de visite.

La jeune femme parcouru la date du jour. Non, l'intrus n'avait définitivement pas programmé sa visite. En face d'Hermione, au milieu de son bureau se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds clairs, parfaitement coiffés. Il portait un costume respirant le luxe et ajusté à sa silhouette par un couturier qui avait dû lui extorquer une fortune. Son visage n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi sculptural, toujours aussi fermé. Il portait une très fine barbe et une alliance à la main gauche.

\- Figure-toi Granger, que j'ai envoyé une dizaine de courriers à ton secrétaire qui me refuse un rendez-vous.

\- Je suis très occupée Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione, déjà agacée par l'air autoritaire du blond.

Il n'avait décidément pas changé du tout. Drago consulta son poignet décoré d'une montre hors de prix et soupira.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, déclara t-il.

Hermione s'assit derrière son bureau et l'invita à faire de même. Malefoy obtempéra et s'installa calmement dans le joli fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs.

\- Je viens à propos de mon père, qui comme tu le sais, a purgé dix ans de sa peine.

Hermione hocha la tête. Passée la surprise de revoir Malefoy après une décennie, elle sentait qu'il ne venait pas pour ses beaux yeux mais bien pour une affaire importante. Il avait désormais toute son attention.

\- Je cherche des soutiens parmi les députés et les ministres, des gens assez importants pour m'appuyer dans ma demande d'appel. Il a passé assez de temps en prison.

\- Ton père a déjà fait appel trois fois, c'est terminé, il n'y a plus de révision possible du jugement, répondit la jeune femme.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, l'air impatienté.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je cherche des soutiens Granger, pour faire pression sur la Cour d'Assise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Lucius Malefoy avait fait la moitié de sa peine, il pouvait tout de même supporter la fin. En plus, la justice avait jugé que vingt ans étaient nécessaires, ce n'était pas à Hermione de les contredire, elle n'était ni juge ni avocate. Malefoy dut voir son hésitation et insista :

\- Enfin Granger, où est passée ta compassion ? Mon père a presque cinquante-cinq ans, sa place est avec sa famille désormais. Crois-moi, il a largement eu le temps de méditer sur ses actes et de se repentir.

\- Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de faire quoique ce soit, je suis députée par juge.

\- Je te demande seulement ton soutient et ta signature. J'en ai déjà cinq, avec la tienne en plus, la Cour ne pourra qu'accepter de revoir la peine.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Hermione, il y a un enfant devant la porte qui est le portait craché de … (Il se stoppa un instant.) Malefoy.

Hermione manqua éclater de rire devant l'air surpris de Neville. Ce dernier, tenant dans ses mains un sac en papier referma la porte derrière lui et vint déposer le déjeuner sur le bureau d'Hermione. Le regard de Neville balaya Malefoy de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur l'étoffe luxueuse de sa veste de smoking. A côté, la chemise de Neville semblait avoir été repêchée au fond du lac noir.

\- Alors qu'Hermione se demandait comment il allait réagir face à Drago, Neville tendit la main vers leur ancien camarade de classe avec une ombre de sourire.

\- Si j'avais su qu'arrêter ses études avant les ASPIC permettait de se créer un empire comme le tient, je ne me serais pas embêté à devenir prof, déclara le brun.

Malefoy commença par regarder la main tendue devant lui, ornée à l'annulaire d'un simple anneau argenté. Drago eut envie de vérifier la main d'Hermione mais il s'abstint. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela : Londubat apportant le casse-croûte de Granger … A l'époque, Drago aurait parié son manoir que monsieur Maladroit finirait avec Hannah Abbot.

Le blond serra la main de Neville après une courte hésitation et lui rendit un sourire un peu forcé. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Londubat, ce dernier baignait dans son sang dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et en partant de l'école, Drago avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir. Bon, au moins, Neville ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

Drago hésita à demander à Londubat ce qu'il enseignait, mais au final, il s'en fichait et cela paraissait évident : quoi d'autre que la botanique aurait pu enseigner cet idiot qui n'était doué que dans cette matière ?

\- J'en ai pour une seconde, dit Hermione à l'attention de Neville avant de se retourner vers Drago.

Elle croisa les mains sur le bureau devant elle, l'air très sérieux. Cette profession lui seyait à merveille, quoique, Drago la pensait capable d'atteindre un statut plus élevé. Cela allait sûrement venir, ce n'était pas l'ambition qui manquait à Hermione Granger.

\- Si c'est une signature dont tu as besoin, d'accord, envoie-moi le parchemin et je le ferais. J'espère que ton père est vraiment repenti.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il l'est, répondit Drago.

Et il n'exagérait pas : dix ans de prison avaient paru une éternité à Lucius qui avait vieillit prématurément et se morfondait profondément. Certes, il ne l'avait pas volé, mais le vieil homme n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à retrouver sa femme -qui malheureusement ne l'attendait plus- ainsi que son fils et son petit-fils.

\- Qui d'autre à signé ? S'enquit Hermione.

Drago récita la liste des noms des députés et des deux ministres qui avaient accepté de le soutenir avant d'arborer un air satisfait. Il avait réussi cette petite prouesse tout seul et n'en était pas peu fier. Certes il avait fallu soudoyer deux ou trois personnes mais ça valait le coup.

\- Merci Granger, dit-il en se levant. Et je vous souhaite...

Quelles étaient les choses qu'on disait dans ce genre de situation ? Ah oui.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Hermione échangea un sourire avec Neville avant de regarder Drago quitter son bureau.

\- Tu as dit qu'il avait un enfant ? Demanda t-elle quand la porte se ferma.

\- Oui, un petit de cinq ans je dirais.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ça, au contraire, elle aurait pensé que Malefoy était le genre de personne trop égoïste pour se charger d'un enfant. Peut-être avait-il bel et bien changé, son fils était peut-être justement la chose qu'il lui fallait pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune femme se demandait d'ailleurs comment la nouvelle avait pu lui échapper. Malefoy était reconnu depuis des années pour son entreprise dans le secteur de la parfumerie de luxe et il faisait régulièrement la une des journaux. Lorsqu'il s'était marié avec Astoria Greengrass, les photos du couple en déplacement à Paris, à New-York et à Tokyo n'avaient pas échappées aux tabloïds. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient justement en sorte de ne pas médiatiser leur enfant. C'était compréhensible.

\- On va déjeuner dans le parc ? Proposa Hermione.

Neville, qui faisait le déplacement depuis Poudlard presque chaque midi pour déjeuner avec elle acquiesça. Glissant sa main dans celle de son fiancé qui récupérait le sac contenant leur repas, Hermione quitta le bâtiment de l'Assemblée Nationale pour conduire Neville dans le petit parc voisin.

* * *

 _Ça y est, c'était le final de la fiction, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez autant pris plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis en review, ça me sera toujours utile peut-être pour une prochaine fiction =)_

 _Et surtout, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la fin, du départ de Drago et du fait qu'Hermione et lui ne finissent pas ensemble. Ça peut paraître étrange vu que j'annonçais une Dramione mais je vous avouerais que j'ai changé d'avis en cours d'écriture. C'est que je me suis rendue compte qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu être heureuse et épanouie dans une relation avec un Drago tel que je l'ai écrit, et une femme comme elle méritait, selon moi, un homme stable comme Neville._

 _Voilà pour la petite explication, j'espère que ce petit twist ne vous aura pas déçus !_

 _En tout cas, un énorme merci pour m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, pour vos reviews et votre soutient 3_


End file.
